


Can't Fight This Feeling (2.0)

by AllFictionWriter_82 (Arden_Winchester)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Misunderstanding gets cleared up, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel/Omega Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Baker Gabriel, Bookstore Owner Castiel, Brokenhearted Dean, Car Sex, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Alpha Law Separated them, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Forced Separation from the past, Gabriel has adopted Sam's baby girl (Emotionally), Gay Sex, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester is an asshole, Lilith's a bitch, Lucifer's a coward, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Reunited lovers, Romance, Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gabriel (Supernatural), Romantic Gestures, Romantic Sam Winchester, Sam gets beat up, Secrets are Revealed, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Surprises, The Winchester Brothers are Outcasts at first, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_Winchester/pseuds/AllFictionWriter_82
Summary: Almost 9 years ago, newly turned 18, Dean Winchester had everything he ever wanted. Friends, his brother, and an Alpha who loved him. Then a week after his birthday (and the best sex that either of them has had) Castiel disappeared.Sam Winchester was 16 years old when he discovered that he was in love with Gabriel Novak. Throwing caution to the wind Sam announced himself as Gabriel’s Omega…to Gabriel. Then the Alpha just disappeared. Now Sam and Dean are outcasts in their own hometown because of their pasts.Gabriel and Castiel are back to claim their Omegas and their daughters… okay, so Sam's daughter wasn't REALLY Gabriel's but that didn't matter to him. He loved them both. Secrets will be revealed, pasts will be healed, but can Dean and Sam trust their hearts to the Alphas again? Will they finally be the family they all desired to be?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Joseph Novak/Grady Farrington-Original Characters
Comments: 92
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Can't Fight This Feeling. After a read through to get my creativity flowing again I found some things I didn't like. There will be some elements of the story that will remain the same: ie: Sam's Pariah status. But wait until Gabriel comes into town. I promise that there will be happiness, romance and LOTS of sex.
> 
> Yes, I know of the contradiction of number of years. This was for a reason, I promise.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50415042356/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

-January 22, 2020…

-Chicago, IL…

Tonight _Westside Stories_ was filled to standing room only. 

There was a reason why it was the hottest bookstore in the City and they always had the hottest authors of the millennium. The store was always filled when there was a book signing or a book reading. Tonight’s book reading was from the author of their monthly showcase book, _Cursed Instinct_ by Aldrich Fitzgerald. 

Aldrich Fitzgerald was one of the most prolific mystery writers of the world. And by the looks of the crowd population a big hit with the Omegas. Of course, according to some, he had the same effect on them too, but he never really cared about that. Not since **_him_** **.** He closed his eyes at the thought of him. His beautiful face, those amazing green eyes and that soft skin that always seemed to smell like honey. His chest tightened. He exhaled and turned to walk away.

“Jesus, Castiel, doesn’t your hair ever lay down?”

Castiel turned and looked down at his co-worker, Arabella Ellington. She was a beautiful blond Beta who’d been hitting on him since he got hired about 5 years ago. He shrugged.

“You look like you just rolled out of bed,” she murmured with a sexy smirk.

He sighed. “Look, Arabella, I’m really not interested,” he told her.

“You haven’t been interested since you got here, Alpha.” She rubbed a hand seductively across his torso.

He knew almost immediately it didn’t give her the desired effect. In fact if anything his wolf was disgusted by her openly trying to seduce him. He sighed, pushed her hands away and walked into the back of the store. He stepped into the office, shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and exhaled deeply. There was only one Omega he wanted, and he was back in their small town of Edenville, Kansas. God, he missed him. He missed their friendship. He missed the companionship. The longing for the man ran deep. Knowing with him on his mind that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate, he grabbed his coat and his bag. Time for him to get home. He walked out of the backroom and tapped a hand on the counter. “I’m leaving for the night, Heather. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Castiel. See you tomorrow.”

He walked out of the store and headed for the apartment he shared with his brother. He wrapped his coat tighter around him and started walking. It was a brisk walk to fight off the biting cold.

As he walked, his mind wandered to Dean and their relationship. Dean Winchester was the love his life and for his Alpha heart the only one he’d ever love. He loved that man more than life itself and he wanted to be his forever mate—as Dean had called him. He still did, which is why he was here. In this damn town wishing, he was in Kansas with Dean. As he continued to walk, his mind wandered to 8 years before….

_17-year-old, Castiel shoved the book into his bag and started for the door when he heard his mother’s voice call out to him. He sighed. He turned._

_Vanessa Watford Novak._

_The ugliest woman alive--according to Gabriel. She was a beautiful woman with her ebony-colored hair and amber eyes. However, her personality made her ugly. Her domineering attitude made her ugly. However, there was one thing he’d been noticing about her lately, she’d been harder on him than usual. “Yes, mother?”_

_“Are you going to see that Omega of yours?”_

_“After I drop off my book to the library, yes.” He tilted his head slightly. “Why?”_

_“Because do you really think that it’s right for someone of your caliber to be dating...this Omega?”_

_He turned and narrowed his eyes at her. “Dean is amazing if you’d ever bother to get to know him.”_

_“Why would I do that? You’re breaking up with him.”_

_He laughed in disbelief. “Um, no I’m not.”_

_She sauntered to him. “Yes...you...are.”_

_Squaring his shoulders and looking at the woman who gave him life with bitterness, he said, “No...I’m not.” He sighed. “Mom, I love him. He’s my...mate.”_

_To his shock, she laughed. “You’re seventeen years old what in the hell do you know about love, Castiel?”_

_“I know that he’s my best friend. I know he’s everything that I have ever wanted or even imagined for myself when it came to an Omega. He will be my Omega, mother. Get used to it.”_

_As he walked out of the library, the cold February wind shocking his system. He backed up and almost stumbled when he saw John Winchester coming toward him. “Mr. Winchester.”_

_“Castiel,” he said firmly._

_“Wha...wha...what can I do for you?”_

_“You can break up with my son.”_

_“B-B-Br-Br-Br-Break up?”_

_He nodded. “Because if you don’t I’ll say you raped him and you won’t be allowed anywhere near him…”_

He didn’t get a chance to either because about 24 hours later and he was being told that he had to leave town. John Winchester had invoked the archaic Family Alpha Law and the town was enforcing it. He had begged…begged them to let him talk to Dean, but Jody rambled off that he wasn’t to have contact with Dean or anyone within his family.

So he left town.

One day while surfing the internet 6 years ago--he was playing around on Facebook to be exact—he hadn’t logged into it since he left Edenville—he discovered that Dean’s birthday night had brought them more than orgasms beyond their wildest dreams. It had also brought a child.

A daughter.

They had a daughter. A little girl who had the Omega’s hair color and Castiel’s blue eyes. And her Papa’s beautiful smile. Dean had named her Mackenzie Grace. It was a name that he and Dean had picked out while dreaming of their future. Now, she was 7 years old and absolutely beautiful. She still had Dean’s hair and Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel walked into the apartment to see his brother sitting in his boxers, white tank top and a bowl of candy in his lap in the recliner. He dropped his keys onto the table and hung up his coat. “Hey, what are you doing home? I thought you had to work at the restaurant?”

“I did, but I called in sick.” He looked up at him. “Something tells me, Cassie, that the ticket I made you buy on that dare is going to bring us just the right amount of luck to go home.”

He laughed softly. “You do realize that the odds of winning the lottery are pretty slim, right?” He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He twisted the cap off and took a long swig. 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at his brother. It was unusual for him to drink after work. “Rough day?”

“Not really. Rough night. Arabella hit on me again and then on the way home I thought of Dean.”

He smiled. “Of course you did,” he teased.

Castiel tossed his bottle cap at him and it bounced off the back of his head. Gabriel yelped. “Hey!”

He walked toward his room as he said, “You’re going to air out that chair, Gabe. I mean it.”

“Fine!” He popped a handful of Hershey Kisses into his mouth and mumbled around them, “Dad called.”

He stopped and came back into the room. “What did he want?”

“To ask us if we were planning on making an appearance at Rachel’s wedding.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That we were planning on it.”

That wasn’t a lie. They had; he was just hoping he had enough money to stay there. He sighed and took another swig of his beer. “Okay.”

“By the way, I was playing around on Facebook.”

He groaned. “You’re not going to show me one of those over eighteen groups again are you?”

“No,” Gabriel said. “I was going to show you this.” He held up his tablet and showed him Dean’s page. “Your Omega is bragging about your girl again.”

He smiled and walked over to his tablet. He looked at the picture. She was holding 4 paper certificate awards in her hand. Underneath the photo was: **_MY GIRL IS A ROCKSTAR!!_** His smile widened as he read what the awards were for: Excellence in Math, Excellence in Reading, Most Dependable and Best Class Leader.

He was so proud he was about to burst. God, he wondered if he’d ever get to see her. His eyes dropped to the comments. One was from his dad: “ _That’s my girl! Grandpa loves you, Sweet Pea_.” He smiled with adoration and affection. There was one from Benny—Dean’s best friend. One from Jo Harvelle—Dean’s honorary sister. Then his heart stopped when he saw Charlie’s comment: “ _Just like her Papa_.” He saw Dean’s comment and froze: “ _Well, half of it is. The other half is her daddy_.”

Gabriel smiled as he watched his brother slacken a little. “Get to Dean’s comment?”

“Yeah.” He sat down on the couch and sighed. He sighed. “I always thought if he and I were ever lucky enough to have babies that I’d be there…”

Gabriel watched his little brother’s eyes fill with tears as he looked back down at the computer screen. “Hey, at least he acknowledges you as her daddy.”

That comment wasn’t really acknowledging anything. He never said his name or anything. He just said something common. That would never be enough to just be acknowledged. He pushed the tablet onto the couch and slammed his bottle on the table. “Damn it!” He ran his hands through his hair and groaned in frustration. He fell against the couch cushions and yelled, “I was supposed to be there!”

Gabriel exhaled. It wasn’t unusual for him to have these outbursts. He had them too but about Dean’s brother. The beautiful man was a Papa also and by all accounts from his father was having a rough time. From the story he knew his big brother had nothing to do with either Sam or the beautiful little girl he made with him. He kept wondering with how dirty Lucifer did Sammy… _his Sammy_ …would he…? He exhaled. He looked at the television and hopped forward in the chair. “Ooh! It’s almost time.” He rushed to his room where he kept the ticket on his dresser.

Castiel rolled his eyes. There was no way that they were going to win any of that money. Just no way. He stood from the couch, snatched up his beer and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and opened his text messages.

**[To Dad/8:45pm]: Hey, Dad. How’s your day?**

Moments later Joseph Novak texted back with: **[To Me/8:48pm]: Hey, Buddy! My day was amazing! I’ve got some photos for you of your Baby Girl and her awards.**

Castiel smiled. Unfortunately with the Family Alpha Law enacted he wasn’t allowed to contact Dean or even Mackenzie so the only contact he had was through his father. Joe tried, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted to be there. He wanted to celebrate these moments with her. He wanted to celebrate them with Dean. It’d been 8 years since he was home in Edenville and 8 years since he was with Dean…or anyone for that matter.

When he was basically chased out of town by Dean’s father and his own mother, not to mention the Sheriff, he was informed that any contact whatsoever would put him in jail. The Family Alpha Law was archaic, but it was only enforced by Alpha fathers who didn’t like whom their Omega children had chosen as their mates. And John Winchester hated him for whatever reason. The law basically stated that he as the chosen Alpha mate to his Omega son had to ask John for permission and approval to be with Dean. Since he hadn’t done any of that and John wanted him out of Dean’s life the older Alpha decided to force it and he enacted the law.

With knowing the law and knowing that if he and Dean continued to be together himself and Dean would end up in jail—Cas for about 20 years and Dean for 5 to 10 years. So he begrudgingly left town. The part that he was afraid of was the other part of the law: _If an Omega is impregnated without his/her Alpha Parent’s approval the Alpha is immediately stripped of their parental rights._

Did that mean that he no longer had parental rights? That he could no longer see his daughter once they did go home?

A heaviness settled in his chest and he pressed a hand to his heart. It hurt to even think that he’d never be able to claim the beautiful little girl that their love had created. His phone vibrated to tell him of a text message. He opened the message when he heard Gabe say, “Ho-Hol-Holy Shit!” He walked back into the living and saw his brother staring down at the ticket as if it had started talking. He looked at his brother. “What?”

“We won,” he muttered.

“We what?”

“We won!” Gabriel said checking the numbers again. “We won!” he yelled. “We can finally go home.”

Castiel clicked on Sam’s profile and began going through it. He noted the date. Sam hadn’t been on in about 3 years. Why wouldn’t Sam be on? That didn’t make any sense. He remembered the younger Omega always being on social media. If it wasn’t to talk to friends or whomever, it was to watch funny video clips or commenting on documentaries that he had just watched. Confused, he looked at his brother and just simply asked, “How much?”

“Eight-hundred million,” Gabe answered. “So after taxes two-hundred and eighty each, give or take.”

He looked down at his screensaver. It was of Dean and Mackenzie. He downloaded it from Facebook to put it on his phone. “I’m coming home, Baby,” he whispered. “I’m coming home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**-February 13…**

“I’m sorry Sam, but I’m going to have to let you go.”

“Wha…what?” His entire body filled with dread as he looked up into the gray eyes of the older woman of the manager of the Edenville Drugstore. “Why?”

She tilted her head a gesture that told him that he should know. However, she answered, “You know why.”

He nodded. He did too. It was from the woman who was sitting out to make his life a living hell all because of one moment of weakness. He stood, thanked the woman, and headed for the door. Sam felt the chill of the late winter wind blow over his skin chilling it almost instantly as he walked out of the drugstore. He hugged the jacket closer to him and kept walking.

It still amazed him how much influence 2 people had over the townspeople. People who had their own minds and could make their own decisions and yet they were allowing a vengeful woman to dictate who could and couldn’t work for them. It had all started one fateful day when he had decided at 17 to inform his brother’s Alpha ex-boyfriend’s older brother, Gabriel how he felt…

_“I’m gonna do it,” 16-year-old Sam told his honorary sister, Jo Harvelle._

_Jo, a pretty blond-haired teenaged girl with dark eyes pulled on his wrist, pulling him back to her. “No! Sam, you can’t!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because…” her words failed her as she realized she didn’t have a legitimate reason except that she didn’t want him to get hurt. “Because Gabriel’s older than you and there’s no guarantees that he’ll feel the same way.”_

_“I won’t know until I try,” he told her._

_He watched him in the park playing with his nephew. He was one of Michael’s kids. He was the same age as his niece. Actually, it was their niece—they shared Mackenzie in that respect being that her Alpha father was Castiel, Gabriel’s younger brother. He approached them. “Hey, Gabe.”_

_The light brown-haired man with the amber-colored eyes smiled as he turned. “Sammy!”_

_Sam’s heart literally sped up as he watched the man’s face light up. “Hi. Can I talk to you for a moment?”_

_“Sure,” he said and handed the ball to Ethan. “I’ll be right over here with Sam, okay?”_

_He nodded and began playing with the ball by himself. The Alpha looked at him. “What’s up?”_

_He took a deep breath and just decided to go for it. “I’m going to be your Omega.”_

_Gabriel smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard Ethan squeal out his father’s name. The Alpha looked at him and said, “Just a minute, okay?”_

His world had shattered after that. He had gotten a call from his father and he had to leave before he had heard what Gabriel was going to say to him. Although if his sudden disappearing act said anything for the first time in his life he was glad his father called. He didn’t think he could have handled him turning him down.

Not that he handled the latter option very well either. The rejection had sent him on an emotional spiral he wasn’t expecting. He felt stupid and foolish all around. He felt stupid when he thought of Gabriel because Jo was right he should have kept how he felt about the sweet funny Alpha to himself. More than likely Gabriel left because he felt uncomfortable being around him. Which sucked because besides Dean, Sam felt like Gabriel was his best friend.

Then came Lucifer. He knew why he let it happen because he was still thrown by Gabriel leaving and by the fact that his Omega heart hadn’t gotten over the Alpha whatsoever. It also hadn’t reacted the same way toward anyone else. It hadn’t even reacted that way with Lucifer. He knew what he was to Lucifer--a fun time. It wasn’t any more than that, even if the Alpha took advantage of it and used it to get what he wanted. It wasn’t like Sam wasn’t using him too. Sex was a good way to make the pain go away, of course, it was only a temporary fix but that’s all it was for him. Though, when he started his relationship—no, it wasn’t a relationship. Whatever had happened with Lucifer wasn’t a relationship. The Alpha wasn’t seeing his now wife, Lilith then. But that didn’t seem to matter to her. Because he was with him and had a child by him she was going to make Sam’s life difficult in town.

And she had succeeded.

Because of what had happened, they had kicked him out of school. He’d always wanted to be a lawyer. He couldn’t remember a time he didn’t want to be, but that had changed when Lilith started on her path to ruin him. And it had worked.

He was the town pariah.

No one would go against a Novak. Not in this town. He could barely find a job. He was lucky Mrs. Harris hired him and that he had family friends like the Harvelles. If it weren’t for Ellen he wouldn’t have a job at all. Any Novak who tried to go up against her was met with her spitfire and bossy personality. That same personality made her extremely protective of himself and Dean.

The loneliness was hard. No Alpha wanted an embarrassment for an Omega and they definitely didn’t want to raise another Alpha’s child. He’d been told that enough. He had tried to date, but as soon as they figured out that he had a kid or that he had been all but exiled from town they ran in the other direction. So, even though it hurt, he’d come to terms with knowing he’d forever be single. The part that got him though was that he was forever stuck in a dead-end job because no one wanted to hire him for more than those types of jobs.

Coming back to reality he realized he was in town now. He only had a block until he got to his house. Thankfully, Dean had insisted when Sam found out he was pregnant to move in together to help them both save money. So they found a 4-bedroom home for not much rent at all and the other bills weren’t so bad. It gave them both spending money…well, it did until today anyway.

Now they’d have to strategize their budget to accommodate only 2 jobs—his job at the Roadhouse and Dean’s work and half ownership of the auto shop. He looked up to see the ‘Walk’ sign change and started across the road. When he got to the other side of the road he noticed that the Corrigans had finally sold their bakery. They’d been trying to sell for a couple of years now.

He saw the sign in the window, and it said:

 _Future home of Dream Bean Bakery._ **_Grand Opening: April 24 th. Come check us out and get 20% off your first purchase!_**

Sam couldn’t believe it. Even the name of the place was changing. He walked up to the large display window and cupped his hands to help his vision of the inside. He couldn’t believe it. Even the interior was changing. From the last time he had was in the place it needed a major rehab. It looked good so far. It had black flooring, dark wooden checkout counter, and bakery display bases in the same color. It looked like it was going to be a good shop.

He saw the help wanted sign in the window and wondered if he should even attempt it considering the informal ban that seemed to be on him. Sighing, he kept walking. He stopped when he saw the bookstore moving in next door. That spot had been vacant for about 5 years. Curious, he walked up to the main window and looked inside. Just like the newly purchased Dream Bean Bakery, it was getting rehabbed too. It looked like the flooring was going to be parquet and painted marble. There was already what looked like a checkout counter up. It was in a lighter wood than the bakery, but it looked beautiful. He always thought that Edenville needed something else. He moved away from the window and looked at the sign:

_Future home of The Book Loft_

**_Grand Opening: April 24 th. Come check us out and get 20% off your first purchase!_ **

“Huh,” he murmured and peeked back through the window. It was the same sign so did that mean it was owned by the same person? He saw the torn wall that would have separated the bookstore from the bakery and knew he figured right. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking.

When he got home, it was starting to snow. He sighed. He took his jacket off and hung it up. He toed off his boots and went to look for his daughter. He smiled when seen both his daughter, Gabrielle and his niece Mackenzie sitting on the couch. Mackenzie was braiding Gabby’s beautiful blond hair. His heart swelled right out of his chest when he saw his daughter’s face light up with joy when she saw him. “Papa!”

He chuckled and rushed to her as she ran and launched herself into his arms. He held her close and closed his eyes, the love for the little girl in his arms was sometimes so overwhelming. He never knew he could love anyone this much and not explode from it. He kissed her hair and sat her back on her feet. He hugged Mackenzie and smoothed a hand down her sandy blond hair. “Where’s your papa?”

“Kitchen,” she answered as he sat her on her feet. “He’s making spaghetti.”

He smiled. It was one of the girls’ favorite meals. “Well, then,” he murmured and kissed the top of her head. He walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Big Brother.”

He turned from draining the noodles in the sink and smiled. “Hey, Sammy!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s Sam. Sammy’s a chubby twelve-year-old.”

He waved him off. He knew there were only 2 people in the whole world his baby brother ever allowed to call him ‘Sammy’. Himself and Gabriel Novak. In fact, Gabe did it more than he did. Which may be why Sam always preferred ‘Sam’ now. “You’re home early.”

“She fired me,” he told him. He looked at him and nodded when he saw the look recognition cross the older one’s face. “Yep. Lilith. Ten to one odds she shows up to the bar with Meg and Ruby to gloat about what she did and try to get me fired.”

Dean dumped the noodles into a large bowl and shook his head. “Wouldn’t happen. Ellen would tell her what she’s been telling her for the past four years: Go to hell.” He smirked. “Of course she says it better than me.”

“Of course,” he murmured. He walked around the small island and walked to the stove. He picked up the wooden spoon and tested the sauce. He groaned. “How do you do that?”

He smiled. “Cas taught me.” He sighed. “It was a trade-off the summer before Kenzie was conceived. I’d teach him to change his oil on his car and he teaches me his great-great grandmother’s pasta sauce recipe.” He shrugged. “I memorized it…”

Sam nodded. He knew why he memorized it because the man had promised that they would be mated by graduation. This never happened because a week after Dean’s 18th birthday he left town and hadn’t been heard from again. “Right. Well, I have news…besides me losing my job.”

“Okay,” he said and set the pot of sauce to simmering before he turned to face his brother. “What?”

“On my walk home I noticed that someone bought Corrigan’s Bakery.”

“Really?” he asked a little surprised.

“Yep, and they also bought that abandoned storefront next to it too.”

“Cool. That place has been vacant way too damn long. I heard Bobby saying that they were thinking of tearing it down if they didn’t sell it soon.” He leaned on the counter. “Wonder what they’re going to be.”

“A bakery and a bookstore.”

“What?” Dean asked, his brow furrowed, confused. “How do you know that?”

“Because I saw the signs in the windows. The bakery is going to be renamed: Dream Bean Bakery. The bookstore is going to be called the Book Loft. The grand opening for both is April twenty-forth. Our first purchase will be twenty percent off.”

He nodded. “Well good for them. I hope both are successful.”

Sam sighed. “I was thinking of applying to them…to work there.” He looked up. “Do you think…”

“Do it,” he told him. “We already know the worse that can happen.”

Sam nodded. Remembering what he wanted to show him. He pulled the newspaper out of his pocket. “During a slow period…before I was fired…I bought the Courier. Cassie Robinson did an article I think you should read.” He unfolded the paper and placed it in front of him on the island.

Dean looked down and saw… _Cas._ His Alpha was on the front page with his older brother and they were holding a giant check. He narrowed his eyes and studied the picture closer. His heart hammered hard in his chest. Wow…his former Alpha was now a multi-millionaire. Millionaire several hundred times over actually. Without realizing it, he sighed as he looked at the fuzzy, smudgy picture of the man giving the world his big gummy smile…the one that Dean thought was only reserved for when they were together. The one he had fantasized about one too many times gracing that amazing mouth of his when he caught the first look of their daughter, yet…that never happened.

He glanced down at the headline:

**_Hometown Boys hit it BIG!!_ **

**_Brothers Gabriel and Castiel Novak have won the biggest Mega Millions Jackpot in Illinois State History._ **

Dean’s heart stopped when the realization of what all this meant hit him. They were millionaires now. They could have whatever life they wanted and that didn’t include him or the daughter they created together. He folded the paper and said, “Good for him.” He stood and went to get a soda. He hated that it still hurt after 8 years to even see him in pictures. He exhaled. “You better get going. You’re gonna be late if you don’t.”

He nodded. “Right.” He stood and headed for the door. He walked into the living room and stopped when he saw both girls asleep on the couch. “Dean, the girls fell asleep.” He smiled. “You gotta see this.”

He walked out of the kitchen and chuckled when he saw them. Mackenzie was laying on her arm, the other arm still holding the brush that she had used to braid her cousin’s hair. Gabby held the remote in her hand. “Go, I got this,” Dean told his brother as he went to take the brush from his daughter’s hand.

Sam headed for the door when Dean called out to him. He turned and he said, “Take Baby. It’s cold as the fucking Tundra out there.”

“Yes, dad,” he muttered and snatched the keys off the small table by the door.

* * *

It was karaoke night every Thursday at the Roadhouse. And tonight wasn’t much different. Sam pulled the handle on the requested beer and sat it on Jo’s tray. He winced when the slightly drunk woman on the stage attempted to hit one of Whitney Houston’s infamous high notes. He shook his head and looked at his honorary sister. “Man, I’d hate to hear what she sounds like sober.”

Jo laughed. “Me too.”

He continued to fill her drinks and then moved on to Meredith, another waitress. He started filling her order. He saw movement at one of the doors and bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop the groan. Sauntering in was the bane of his existence—Lilith Morningstar-Novak. And the sister-in-law of the only Alpha he ever loved. He placed the 3 shots of vodka on Meredith’s tray and gave her a smile. “Good evening, Ladies. What can I get you?”

“I think you’ve done enough,” Ruby sneered.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That would only make things worse. “Look, Ladies, you have to order something or leave.”

“What the hell did you say to me?” Lilith seethed.

“It’s the rules,” he informed her. “Either order or get out.”

She glared at him and then walked over to where a waitress had put an empty beer pitcher. She picked it up and dropped it on the floor. It shattered, immediately silencing the bar. She turned to Sam. “Oops.”

Jo turned when she started hearing more glass falling to the floor. “Hey, Bitch!”

Lilith turned to her and smirked. “Oh, Josephine.”

“It’s Joanna you stupid bitch.” She put her hands on her hips and glared at both women. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Just reminding this knotwhore bitch where his place is,” Lilith told her. She dropped a bottle of vodka on the floor.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared, “Funny, the only ones I see fitting that description would be you three.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” The sound of a shotgun being cocked filled the silence. Standing beside her daughter, her registered shotgun at the ready was the owner of the establishment and Sam and Dean’s surrogate mother. “Now I do believe my boy here told you my rule: Order or get out, but since you took to busting up my place,” she pointed the gun at all three of them. “You can stay put while my surrogate son calls the police.”

Lilith laughed. “We’ll be out by morning.”

“That may be—Sam, call Jody, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Without losing her train of thought or her eyes leaving the 3 women, she said, “But the Novaks aren’t the only ones with connections, Sweetheart.” She kept the gun pointed at them.

“You’re nuts, you know that?!” Lilith exclaimed.

“So I’ve heard, but I’m really getting tired of you and your husband deciding that Sam was the only one who did anything wrong. You’re the stupid bitch who married him, so let me remind you: Lucifer slept with Sam. No one forced him to do so and if he really didn’t want to and Sam was pressuring him as you say then he could have involved the police, yet he didn’t.” Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t you wonder why?” She took a breath. “Your husband is as much of a coward as John Winchester—sending his wife to do his dirty work.”

Jody walked into the bar and looked at her old friend. “Lower the gun, El.” She looked at Lilith and then looked around the bar. “Huh. I was going to ask what the charges were, but never mind. I know.” She cuffed Lilith. “Lilith Novak, you’re under arrest for Malicious destruction of property and vandalism.” She looked at the others. “You two are too, so don’t go anywhere.”

About 10 minutes later, Jody was escorting them all out of the bar. Ellen turned to everyone and said, “Next round’s on the house.” She smiled. “Ash, fire up the music and Kari, keep going, girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine’s Day.

A day to celebrate love.

Dean Winchester hated this day. It sucked and he was going to be going into work to hear the women in the main office gushing about the romanticism of the day and the men complaining about either not having a date or that they had no fucking clue what to get their mates.

As much as he hated this day there was one thing he had started doing ever since Mackenzie was old enough to realize what holidays were coming. He pulled into Bloomin’ Sunday’s Floral Shop and got out of his cherished Impala. He headed for the door. “Hey, Marissa. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” she said with a bright smile. “Your usual on this day?”

He nodded. “Please.”

She turned to the refrigerator and pulled out a dozen rose bouquet. While she did her magic with it, he wrote out the card:

**_Dearest Kenzie,_ **

**_When I first laid eyes on you, it was love at first sight. You’re the sweetest thing that’s ever come into my life. Sending you all my love._ **

**_Papa_ **

He put the pen down after writing Mackenzie’s name on the envelope and paid for the flowers. He waited for his receipt. Marissa looked up as she gave him his change. “Got any plans?”

“Nope,” he said and popped the ‘P’ loudly. “I stopped celebrating this day about nine years ago.” Which was right. He stopped having the desire to celebrate most holidays that celebrated couples in about that same amount of time. Not when the one he wanted to spend it with, the one he had **_always_** thought he’d spend those disgustingly romantic holidays with had left him without a word. He sighed softly. “I’ll see you around, Marissa.”

She nodded. “Bye, Dean. I’ll make sure that Samandriel drops this one off with the others at the school.”

“Thanks,” he said and shoved the door open. He rushed back to the Impala and got in.

* * *

By 4PM he was so ready to go home.

Dean stood from his desk and walked over to a file cabinet. He pulled it open and filed the papers in his hand accordingly. He closed the cabinet and sat down. Dean’s head throbbed with the migraine that was beginning to form. He hated paperwork, but anything he could do to relieve some of the pressure on his Godfather he’d do. 

He knew part of the reason for his headache was because he was exhausted. His eyes dropped to the photo of his daughter. He’d do anything for that little girl. He seriously never knew that someone’s heart could hold so much love for one little person, but he did. Mackenzie was the center of his universe. He just wished her dad would have wanted to be there too. His heart ached at the thought of the blue-eyed Alpha. 

He sighed. He still remembered the day he found out they were going to be parents...it was the day that the Alpha had left town. He rubbed a hand on his chest as it ached. Had his scent shifted, and the Alpha knew he was pregnant? Is that why he left? Something told Dean that wasn’t true. Castiel Novak knew the consequences of the night he got pregnant. He was just off his Heat--it was the first one that he had shared with him--and the sex after the Heat was what made him pregnant. Of course, sex with the Alpha was always incredible.

Hell, he still jerked off to the memories of the 2 of them together. 

Of course, he didn’t have much of a comparable line up to judge if he was the best sex of his life. His Omega wouldn’t let him be with anyone who wasn’t Castiel Novak. Which sucked when all he wanted was to be with someone who loved him and loved his daughter. If Castiel left and completely ignored all the letters and postcards he’d sent him then there was no way the Alpha loved him as much as he had thought. He really thought Cas loved him. He thought that the Alpha wanted the life they had been planning, but if he disappearing that day told him anything it was that even the best Alphas, even the ones who treated you amazingly well could still be major dicks.

He picked up the photo that their time together created and caressed her face. He would do anything for her to make sure she was safe and if that meant spending the rest of his life alone then so be it. If Mackenzie was okay then that was all he would worry about now. Although his daughter wasn’t the only thing he was worried about.

He was worried about Sam. A few years ago, Sam messed up--he’d slept with and had a one-nightstand with Castiel’s older brother, Lucifer. Now he was the town pariah. Thanks to Lilith Morningstar Novak. No one bothered to think that the kid was actually that...a kid…when the whole thing happened. However, that one-nightstand had also created Dean’s niece, Gabrielle. Undoubtedly, that’s as far as Lucifer’s interest in Sam or their child went. Incidentally, what he sees of her in their small Kansas town, Lucifer never acknowledged her.

It must be a Novak thing to not want anything to do with your children because that was 2 boys out of the family that had an illegitimate child who didn’t want anything to do with said children. He exhaled and pushed himself back in his chair and exhaled deeply.

It still floored him how badly he misread Cas. He thought he was happy. He thought they were good, amazing even. He thought him being pregnant would have excited him...but when he tried to get a hold of Cas that day to meet up with him to tell him the news, his brother Raphael answered his cell phone and informed him not so nicely that the Alpha was gone and never wanted to see him again.

Still, he thought the Alpha needed to know, even if he no longer wanted him that their time together had created a life, but every time he went to one of the Novaks to ask him for Cas’ number to talk to him they told him to leave it alone. To just be happy that they’re sparing his heart and go live his life. Then came the email. The email that basically told him to move on. That whatever he needed to tell him he didn’t want to know. He was moving on and that Dean needed to do the same. That email hurt. He was 4 months pregnant then and was devastated, but he wasn’t an idiot. He could take the hint: The Alpha no longer wanted him or anything to do with him and he wasn’t going to keep chasing the man. That’s not what he did.

Then came the email.

The email that basically told him to move on. That whatever he needed to tell him he didn’t want to know. He was moving on and that Dean needed to do the same. That email hurt. He was 4 months pregnant then and was devastated, but he wasn’t an idiot. He could take the hint: The Alpha no longer wanted him or anything to do with him and he wasn’t going to keep chasing the man. That’s not what he did.

It still hurt though. It still hurt to know that their years-- ** _years_** \--meant nothing to the Alpha. There was no way that everything that they were to each other was just to get what he wanted. You couldn’t fake all of that for almost 5 years. There was just no way. So, what had he done…?

* * *

Gabriel carefully swirled the dark chocolate into a stringy vine. When he finished the vine work on the plate with 2 drop hearts, Gabriel picked up the other icing bag and began coloring in the hearts red. He wondered if Sam liked the Valentine’s Day gift he got him this year. Did he even know that he’d been sending him gifts? Probably not. Of course, because of John Winchester and the stupid archaic Family Alpha Law Gabe couldn’t call up the handsome Omega and ask him if he liked it because any contact with him or even Gabby could put him in jail and then he’d never see them.

Well, that was until now. Thanks to a new amendment to the law that he and Cas had found the other day, they put a statute of limitations to the separation. If the separation has been 5 years or more then the law no longer applies, and the father of the Omega couldn’t try to reenact his right either. It was because now they considered the Omega “capable” of controlling their biology and can make well-informed decisions.

He wouldn’t be in this position right now if the man hadn’t been somehow tipped off when he turned in his Alpha Intent form to the courthouse. He knew that Sam had no idea that his father had forced the Family Alpha law which probably meant that he had no idea at all that he had put in an intent before that. The Alpha Intent form was just a legalized promise that when the Omega was able to they’d mate and marry.

He sighed and concentrated on the finishing touches of the design and put it to the side. He turned and placed a cupcake on the empty spot on the plate. He looked up at his assistant and asked, “Finn, do you have table twelve’s engagement ring?”

“Yep. Trisha brought it in to me after she talked to the guy.” He looked at him. “So, um…do you mind me asking you a question?”

“Sure,” he said absently as the Beta dug into his apron pocket to pull out the red box.

“When your brother was in here the other day I heard you guys talking about Sam and Gabby, who are they?”

He brought his head up slowly. How should he answer that? He decided to go with what felt right. “Sam’s my Omega,” he said a tinge of sadness in his voice. “And Gabby’s our daughter.”

“Oh…” he murmured. “I didn’t know you had a kid.”

He nodded. “I don’t like talking about it. It’s a long story as to why we’ve been separated.”

Finn scented sadness from the Alpha almost immediately and knew why he didn’t want to talk about it. Whatever had separated him from his family it made him sad to even think about it. He nodded. “Sorry didn’t mean to bring up—”

“No, no, it’s fine.” He put the finishing touches on the dessert and called out to the waitress. He went on to the next one. He subconsciously started on the next one. The restaurant was predictable to the point that Gabriel could now do these desserts with his eyes closed. They were the same ones every year. Every time he mentioned spicing it up a little the Chef and owner dismissively waved him.

And for that he couldn’t wait to open his bakery. Thankfully, it should be just about up and running by the time that he and Cas get back home. After they claimed the ticket and discovered that they were the only winners of the biggest jackpot in the state, they called their dad and informed him that as soon as they get their money they were coming home. They had decided to take the money in one lump sum. He was a multi-millionaire several times over and he couldn’t wait to walk out on this place and leave Chicago for good.

It’d be a few more weeks and neither him nor Cas could wait. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too late to get Sam back finally give Gabby an Alpha daddy. They were setting up roots in Edenville, roots that were theirs and had nothing to do with their family money. He had his bakery and with some renovations the place would be perfect. He was going to open the top floor of the place and use it as his office. Somewhere where he could close off the world and do what needed to be done. He was turning one of the storage areas into a consultation office, somewhere to be with clients and get their baked goods perfect.

As of yesterday he had his car. A year-old Toyota Highlander in red…or was it maroon? He didn’t know and honestly he didn’t care. It was a good car. It’d be good for the winters, hauling cakes and maybe someday carpooling little girls in pink tutus.

Their dad was ecstatic that his 2 youngest boys would be coming home finally. After 9 years and 6 years for himself, it would be so good for Joe Novak to finally have all his boys in one place so to speak. After he divorced their mother, 8 years ago it was like Joe was a whole new man.

Yep, there was a divorce in the Novak family. Divorces weren’t common in their family, definitely not in their branch. And they all figured that Joe and Vanessa would be married until they died, but then dad discovered mom’s secret: She was having an affair.

For 6 years.

With John Winchester.

Which totally explained everything.

Why they both insisted that Cas and Dean break up and that he didn’t even attempt to make a move toward Sam. There were 2 main reasons that he could think of: One: They didn’t want their secret found out and two: for some reason, neither of them understood their mom thought that it would be “weird” to be so interconnected like that.

So, now it was interesting to see how much his father had changed in that time, how he seemed happier since then. Of course, he had his hands full right now setting his brothers straight with the brainwashing their mother had done. Thankfully, he and Cas had seen what her brainwashing did and decided to go in the direction of their father. Joe Novak was the sweetest man in the world. He had a huge heart and he loved everyone in their sons’ lives—especially the Winchester Brothers.

Gabriel remembered the day that 4-year-old Cas came home and announced to his father: “I have a new best friend. His name is Dean” that Joe had decided he’d get to know the boy and care for him just like he did his own children, then came Sam and for Joe his life was complete. Gabe smiled as he thought of his father as a grandfather. God, he had to be in his element with all the kids around.

In fact, when he and Cas told him they were coming home, he insisted on buying everything they’d need to finally come home and told them to consider it his Welcome Home gift. They both didn’t feel comfortable with it but they knew not to argue with their father because they wouldn’t win anyway. So he was buying the businesses but was letting them pay him back for the renovations when their money comes in. However, he insisted buying the houses that they would live and buying the cars too.

He knew his mother wouldn’t be thrilled with them coming home. Vanessa was with John Winchester and enjoyed stirring up trouble and making Sam’s life a living hell with his sister-in-law blazing the charge. Although, he promised himself and vowed to Sam—even if the Omega couldn’t hear him—that he’d fix it since it technically was his fault. He didn’t exactly know how he was going to make it up to the Omega but he’d figure it out once he was home, once he was face to face with the beautiful Omega then he’d know—he hoped—of how to proceed. “Damn it,” he muttered. He sighed. He had to get out of here and talk to someone. He knew who to call. After getting the desserts out, he called out, “Hey, Jean-Paul, I’m taking ten.”

“ _Partir_!” he snapped in French.

He took the apron off and grabbed his coat before walking out of the service exit. He pulled the jacket on and took his cellphone out of his pocket and opened his contacts. He zipped through the contacts before stopping on the person he needed to talk to. He tapped the name and waited as it rang through. He smiled softly when he heard the smoky deep voice. “Hey, Dad.” He sighed.

“Hey, Gabe. What’s up?”

“I need to talk.”

Joe Novak smiled on his end of the call. He’d been fielding calls between his 2 youngest for years. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Did you…?”

“The Valentine’s Day gifts have been delivered,” he informed him as if it was part of a mission. “And Sam’s lost yet another job,” he told him. “However, from my lunch with Dean this afternoon I have it on good authority that he’s thinking about applying to work at one of the two new businesses coming into town.”

“Really?” he said with a smirk.

“Yep. No one has any idea that you two are the ones who bought the buildings. However, the rumor mill is running at full speed.”

He laughed. “Right. It is Edenville. I’d be surprised if there wasn’t some kind of rumors going around.”

“Oh, family update: Your brothers deconditioning is going well—except for Lucifer. Raphael’s…”

“Raphael,” he amended. “He was born with the chill and the stick up his ass.”

Joe laughed. “Right. Rachel’s wedding planning is going well. It’s still June.”

“Good for her.”

“Lilith’s been arrested—”

“Whoa!” Gabriel exclaimed cutting his father off. “Lilith’s been arrested?”

He chuckled. “Yep. I got a midnight phone call from Luc. He was demanding me to call the Chief and have her out of there.”

He scoffed. “Whatever. After everything, she’s put Sammy through that’s the least that she deserves.”

“That’s what I thought, and I told your brother as such.”

“What did she get arrested for?”

“Well, let me go back to the beginning—because I talked to Dean about it—Sam lost his job at the drugstore and started his shift at the Roadhouse. At nine last night, she came into the bar to basically taunt Sam because she got him fired…yet again. And Sam being Sam and because he was raised by Dean—”

“With help from Cas,” he added.

“True,” Dad said. “He didn’t flinch or back down. He informed them of Ellen’s rule: You order or leave. And Lilith took that as an insult and started breaking glass and bottles.”

“Oh, shit,” Gabriel muttered.

“Yep. Jo tried to stop her, but then Lilith started with the usual Omega insults and then the entire bar quieted at the sound of a shotgun cocking.”

Gabriel started laughing. He could picture Lilith’s expression. “Oh, God. That would have been so fun to see, but you see, Lucifer will probably get a really good attorney—probably one from our firm and get her off.”

“He can try, but I told our lawyers that if they want to keep their positions with the firm then they’ll tell him no.” He sighed. “He needs to learn that his and his wife’s actions have consequences. Consequences that will affect this family. And the moment that Dean brought him over when he was four he was one of my boys, so he’s family.”

Gabriel smiled. He knew his father meant that too. “Speaking of family, let me ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“That Alpha Intent Form…did it ever go through? I left town before I got confirmation from Judge Turner.”

“Um…I…think it did,” he answered. “I’ll make a call to Rufus and let you know, but I think it did. Was there a reason you never told Sam?”

“Well, I had originally planned to do a whole romantic reveal with it, but after I turned it in and was walking out of the courthouse I was met with John who informed me that he had enacted the Family Alpha Law toward me. Henriksen told me I had twenty-four hours to leave town or I’d be arrested. So I left and moved here with Cas.”

He heard his father growl and say, “I should seriously kill your mother.” He sighed. “It was her damn affair that set all of this in motion.”

“Yeah. Speaking of Mommy Dearest, how are she and John doing?”

He chuckled bitterly. “According to Ellen, they’ve been fighting a lot. Apparently, John expected your mother to get a payout with the divorce.”

“She would have if she hadn’t had an affair,” Gabriel said with a snicker. It was poetic justice that the woman who thought her life was so horrible with dad would end up with an even worse life married to John Winchester. “She should have followed her own advice: Never jump into a relationship blindly or lustfully.”

“She should have,” he replied.

Gabriel heard a muffled knock and then his dad asking him to hold on a minute. Gabriel heard a man’s soft voice as he spoke to him. When Joe came back to the call, he asked, “Was that Grady?” Grady was Joe’s long time assistant and if Cas and Gabe were betting men Joe Novak’s best friend.

“Yeah. He’s been out for about a week. One of his daughters was sick,” he answered. “Just like your namesake has been.”

He froze. “Gabby’s sick?”

“Yep,” he answered. “She’s got a cold. She’s had it for uh…two or three days, Dean said.”

“Oh, man…” He rubbed his chest and sighed. He wanted to be there to help Sam with her. He sighed again. “Is it wrong that I want to be there?”

“No,” he said softly. “Gabe, they’re your family, Buddy. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be here with them. Just think, you have a few more weeks and then you can come home for good.” He paused before he added, “And hopefully by the time that Gabby starts preschool you’ll be there to see her off with Sam.”

He smiled. “Right. What do you think my chances are?”

“Um…better than your brother’s at the moment. They’re both still hurt and you’ll have to rebuild his trust because right now he barely trusts me.”

He glared at the slushy snow under his feet and told his father, “Remind me when we get home to beat the crap out of my brother…out of principle.”

“Of course,” Joe murmured. Although the older man knew it was much more than that.

* * *

Dean pulled out of his usual spot at the garage and drove out of the parking lot heading in the direction of the small house he rented with Sam. Just as he predicted the day was hell because of the holiday and no one’s minds were on the work, not really. He had to admit though his mind wasn’t in the day’s work either. His mind drifted to his Alpha and kept running through their Valentine’s days together and the ones he dreamt about.

He sighed and pulled up to the light. To his right was the strip mall type of row of buildings where it now said on the marquee that 2 new businesses were coming in and to come check them out. As he entered the residential area of Edenville, he found himself heading toward the house. The house that had been built about 5 years ago and had recently gone up for sale.

He slowed when he saw the **_SOLD_** sign on the for sale sign and his heart dropped to his stomach. “No…” he whispered. Someone bought it…he thought as he looked at the beautiful Arts and Crafts Craftsman home. He exhaled and stopped the car. It was gone…

Maybe Sammy was right maybe it was time that they move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Time Jump...Gabe and Cas are home...finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's pictures added. Where I got the inspiration for the bakery/coffeshop and Cas' Storybook spot. Also what Joe and Grady look like

**-March 6…**

They stepped into the long hall that would take them into the airport. They were finally home and not even a natural disaster could make them leave this time. Once they stepped into the busy airport, Castiel quickly zagged away from an older male-male Alpha-Omega couple quietly bantering about something to do with their trip. He smiled as he watched them walk away and heard the Omega say, “Fine. We’ll do what you want…as always, Ray.”

He chuckled and fell into step with his brother. “Do you see dad?”

“Not yet,” Gabriel muttered. “Not that I could see anything anyway.”

Castiel smirked but didn’t say anything. He scanned the airport and his heart hammered hard in his chest at the sight of his father. “There he is.” He reached for his brother and directed him in the direction where their father waited. His filled with tears as they got closer to him.

The tall white-haired man with the dark amber eyes rushed to them both and the boys wrapped their arms around one of their father’s arms as he pulled them into a hug. “God! It’s so good to have you home!”

Cas kept his chin on his father’s shoulder and murmured, “It’s good to be home, dad.”

“Definitely too long,” Gabriel murmured hugging his father tighter. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the man until now. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Joe said, wiping his own tears. He cupped both of their cheeks. “More than you’ll ever know. Let’s get you home. You haven’t seen my new house yet.”

“You got a new house?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I couldn’t stay in that museum. It wasn’t the house I wanted to begin with. You know for a fact that most of the show-off style was your mother. My father always chewed me a new one for allowing her to do it.”

Castiel smirked. “I knew there was something about Grandpa I loved.”

He laughed. “Here,” he said and held out two manila envelopes to both guys.

Gabriel opened the clasp on the envelope and looked inside. Copies of the pictures of Gabby and Sam that he had asked for. “Thanks, dad.”

“Do we have to go to the luggage corral or did you send everything that you were going to keep ahead?”

“We sent it ahead,” Castiel told him. “We just got in here something to entertain us for the flight.”

He nodded. “Good. Then let’s get out of here and hope that neither of you has to be here unless it’s a family trip or something.” They walked out of the airport and into the cool spring air. “By the way, all of the boxes you sent ahead got here yesterday.”

“Good,” Gabriel said with a smile. “See, Cassie told you everything would be fine.”

Cas nodded. They were thankful that they got their checks at the end of February instead of waiting the full time that the receptionist at the desk had told them it would take. When they got the checks they immediately called their dad and told him that the moving truck was on its way with everything they wanted to bring home, but they were pretty much starting over.

They got to Joe’s car and Castiel told Gabriel to take the front with dad and he’d slip into the backseat. Gabriel slid into the passenger side and pulled out his cell phone before they pulled out of the area and he’d lose service. He opened his email and started composing an email.

“Whatcha doing?” Joe almost sing-songed.

“Sending an email to my new employee to meet me at the bakery Monday.”

Joe smiled. “You accepted?”

He nodded. “I haven’t sorted out the details, but I think it’s about time someone gave him a break, and since I helped create the situation that Sam has found himself in…”

Joe nodded. “Good, and it will definitely give you a lot of time to gain his trust and maybe develop something too.”

“After he punches you,” Castiel murmured into his phone. He lifted his eyes and looked at them. “What?”

“Are you expected to be punched, Castiel?” Joe asked his baby.

“Among other things,” he murmured. He shrugged. “Dean’s a reactionary person. He expresses himself physically and if he’s angry he punches things.”

“Did he punch you?”

He shook his head. “No, but I didn’t break his heart before either.”

Joe and Gabriel exchanged a look and their father answered, “Very true and he is still pissed and hurt at you for that. However, you of all people know that once you get past his stubbornness Dean will be fair and let you explain if you want to.”

“And I want to.”

“Then you will sooner or later.” Joe lifted his gaze into the rearview mirror and looked at his son. “You will just have to be patient.”

“I’ve always been patient with Dean,” Castiel told him. “Makes the outcome a lot more enjoyable.” Laughter filled the car.

* * *

Joe pulled into the driveway of one of those picture-perfect movie type of houses. It was a beautiful white Georgian home, and it was smaller than the mansion that the boys grew up in. Gabriel looked at his dad. “Wow…dad, definitely not what I was expecting.”

“Good or bad?” Joe asked turning the car off.

“Good,” Cas said as he leaned out of the car. It was beautiful. “Very good…and very much you.”

“I have to agree,” Gabriel said getting out of the car when Joe did. “All you need now; is two golden retrievers.”

He laughed. “You’re not the only one who has suggested that.”

Castiel smiled. “Let me guess…Grady?”

He nodded. Grady was younger than him by at least 10 years but that didn’t matter to their friendship. They’d been best friends for almost 30 years and there wasn’t one person he told more to. And he was there for him when he needed someone in the last few years. “I haven’t decided.” He smirked and looked at them. “Of course your girls may come around more.”

They laughed. “And what the amount of time you see them as it is isn’t enough?” Gabe joked as they walked up the lawn.

He smiled and shrugged. “They’re adorable. I can’t help it.”

Cas made a mock gasp and sounded offended as he grabbed his father’s arm playfully, “Grandpa, do you have favorites?”

He shook his head and then smiled before he walked into the house. When the brothers walked in they heard the exclamations of “Surprise” as they seen Michael, his wife Hannah, their kids. Then there was Raph, his wife Maria, and their kids. Then there was Grady and his 5 daughters…however, neither of the brothers could remember their names.

But that didn’t matter. What mattered the most was that they were home.

* * *

Sam scanned through his emails deciding on what was important to read and what could go into the trash when he saw it. _premierbaker@thedreambeanbakery.com_. His heart hammered in his chest so hard he knew it would come out of his chest. “D-D-De-De-Deaann…” he stuttered out. “Dean!” he exclaimed a little louder.

Dean came into the kitchen to see his brother sitting at the table with his old laptop open. He was staring at the screen. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I…I c-c-can’t…b-believe it.”

“What?” Dean asked coming to him. He looked at the screen from over his shoulder and saw that he had his email open. “What email has you in shock?”

He moved his fingers and hovered over the email from the Dream Bean Bakery. “That…” he murmured.

He looked at the email and his jaw fell open slightly. “Isn’t that the new bakery?”

“Yeah. I filled out the application online, but…I didn’t think…”

“Well, open it!” he exclaimed, excited, and anxious for his brother.

Sam clicked on the email carefully, tentatively, as if it would disappear if he went too fast. He knew either way that this email would change his life forever…and change the life that he would provide for his little girl. He waited as the email opened. It was short and sweet:

_Mr. Winchester,_

_Thank you for being one of the first ones to answer my inquiry for some help._

_If you haven’t figured it out already, you’ve got the job._

_I would greatly appreciate it if you would meet me at the bakery Monday, March 9 th at 10am so that we could go over some things. I have set up to have a booth at the Luck of the Irish Festival in town, so we need to go over some details after we get your employment papers out of the way._

Sam read it again for the 4th time before his jaw fell open. “Oh…my…God…I…got…it…”

“You got it?” Dean asked him.

He nodded. He looked up at his brother. “I got the job. They want me to meet them—he or she—at the bakery Monday at ten o’clock.”

Dean whooped in excitement and hugged his brother. “This is going to be great, Sammy! I just know it.”

Sam hoped he was right, but could he actually believe that something this good could happen to him?

* * *

The next day, which was Saturday, found Gabe and Cas going with their dad to check out the renovations of the businesses. Joe pulled up to the curb between the bakery and the bookstore. The brothers got out of the car and Joe held out the keys to them both. “Go,” he told his boys.

Gabriel rushed up to the door of the bakery like he was 5 years old and told he was getting the toy he asked for from Santa. He unlocked the door and punched in the code that dad told him was temporary until he came up with another to be the actual code. He walked to behind the counter where the light switch was and flipped the light. He turned as the large room was bathed in light. “Oh, wow…” he murmured.

“Oh, good,” Joe said. “What you wanted translated.”

Gabriel looked around. It was just the bare bones of the place. He couldn’t believe it. It was all very much real. This was his place. His. He no longer had to answer to anyone. They had to answer to him. He continued to look around and saw the tables and chairs were stacked to the left while there were boxes stacked almost to the ceiling with frilly writing. He smiled. “Rachel?”

Joe nodded. “She helped Grady and I sort what went where. Those boxes are the display trays, dishes, and everything else that would go out here that you wanted. While everything else is in the kitchen. They are putting the finishing touches on it and installing the ovens and everything, but it should be ready by the time Sam shows up.” He knew his boy would be worried about if it would be safe for him to be there.

“Good,” he murmured. He saw the beautifully arched doorway that led into the bookstore. “Come on, Cassie. Let’s go check out your place.”

They walked through the archway and Cas turned on the flashlight to his phone and headed for where the light switch was. He flipped it on and smiled, tears coming to his eyes. There were bookshelves already aligning the wall and the checkout counter was already in place. The staircase that opened up to the office area made him smile. He headed into the store and smiled when he saw the mural already painted and little bookshelves along the wall. There was a yellow bench and several small bean bags piled up, still in the plastic. “Yes.”

“Is this for the kids’ story corner you were telling me about?”

He nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I thought of Mackenzie. I wanted somewhere where she could come to read. Then every Saturday I’d do a Storytime here for the local kids.”

Joe smiled. “It’s a great idea. And I like that you’re branching out with stationary and with the coffee shop.”

Gabe nodded. “We were talking about it and knew that there would be slow periods, so we came up with alternatives to still be making money. Stationary for the bookstore and coffee for the bakery. This way with the college kids and everything it would still be running pretty good during the slow periods for the bakery and the books.”

He nodded. He was so glad that they got his mind for business. Unlike their brothers. And he had a feeling these places were going to be really popular with the town.

* * *

Inspiration for Gabe's Bakery (when he gets everything together)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50425813028/in/dateposted-public/)

The Storybook Nook Inspiration

* * *

**AND HERE'S WHAT JOE AND GRADY LOOK LIKE** **:**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50426508396/in/dateposted-public/)

This is Joe or Joey as Grady calls him. ;-)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50425814913/in/dateposted-public/)

This is Grady, he's Joe's assistant at the law firm and his best friend and confidant...he'll also be his new Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Sam figures out whom he'll be working for...how do you think he'll take it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for...the couples meet.

Monday morning found Sam sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala listening to his brother talking him down from a near panic attack. Dean put a hand on his arm and said, “You’ve got this. I know you do. Just go in there and blow them away like you always do.”

He nodded. “But what if Lilith comes in there and…”

“Just trust me okay,” Dean interjected. “I have a feeling that this time it wouldn’t even matter if she did do that.”

Sam nodded and looked at his watch. “I gotta get in there. I’m gonna be late.”

Dean nodded. “Knock ‘em dead, Kiddo. See you at home.”

He nodded. He got out of the car and jogged to the entrance. He pulled open the glass door and was welcomed by the intro to the country song by Sam Hunt. He smiled. Okay, maybe working for them wouldn’t be so bad. He walked into the building and called out, “Hello?” He paused. “I had a ten o’clock—” his words halted almost immediately when he saw who came out of the back of the building.

His body stiffened and his eyes went wide. His heart raced out of his chest he just knew it, while his pulse was sprinting catch up. His belly felt like a million butterflies had taken flight inside him. “Gabe…?”

A huge smile spread across the Alpha’s face and he scented chocolate and caramel coming from the tall man. “Hey, Sammy!”

Sam felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor as the surprise swept over him. Gabe dropped the box he was carrying and rushed to the younger man. He slid to his knees and slid right in front of him. “Sammy? Are you okay?”

He lifted his head and looked into the amber eyes of the man he’s loved since he was 16 years old. “Gabe…?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Sammy.”

His heart pounded painfully in his chest as his eyes filled with tears. “What are…? Why…?”

Gabriel smiled and said, “Let’s you get up off the floor first, Big Guy.” He took his arm and carefully helped him to his feet. He smiled when he truly realized the man’s height. “I always knew you’d be taller than me.”

Sam chuckled nervously as Gabriel rushed over to get a chair and flipped it upright for him to sit. He couldn’t believe it. “Yeah, I’m even taller than my dad…which I guess is now your stepdad.”

He shivered. “Don’t remind me,” he muttered. He walked over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed it to him. “Here you go, Big Guy.”

Sam smelled the familiar scent of oranges and cedarwood and smiled softly. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed that scent. “I forgot what you smelt like,” he muttered.

He smiled as Sam’s eyes met his. His heart stuttered. He was so beautiful. He tucked his lip in between his teeth and waited for the Omega’s reaction. He had resigned himself over the weekend to accept whatever his reaction was going to be.

Sam couldn’t believe this. The Alpha was here and he was looking at him expectantly. He took another sip of the water he offered. “What…did you accept my application because of…”

He shook his head. “I had two reasons: One: I promised myself to even give the inexperienced ones a chance. And two: I think it sucks what my sister-in-law and mother are doing to you…so I guess you could say—”

“Gabe, I don’t want to cause a problem between you and your family.”

“You’re not, because my family would never treat someone the way they’re treating you.” He smiled and patted his hand. “I promise, Sammy, you’re not causing a problem and if you still wanna do this then I promise you that Lilith or Lucifer will not influence me the way they have everyone else in this damn town.”

Sam tried to hide the shiver of lust that slid down his spine at hearing call him ‘Sammy’ again. He always loved the way he said it—with such sweetness and affection. He nodded then blushed a little as he smiled. “I don’t know much about baking. Dean usually did that. In fact, I can’t cook very well either.”

He smiled. “That’s okay. I’ll teach you…if you wanna learn.” He sighed softly. “Sam, I wanna be friends again if you wanna be. When you’re ready to talk about what had happened five years ago then I will be more than happy to talk about it, but please, don’t shut me out yet.”

He looked into his eyes and knew he was being sincere. He had to admit he missed their friendship. And he was right he wasn’t ready to talk about that right now. He wasn’t even sure he could trust him enough to be friends with him. But he was willing to try. He gave him a curt nod. “I’ll try. I can’t promise any more than that.”

He nodded. “I’ll take it.” He smiled and came to his feet. “There are workmen in the kitchen right now hooking up all the appliances, so the only thing we can do—if you want to—is set up out here. Is that okay with you?”

He nodded. “So, um…where do you want me first?”

“Let’s see if we can decide on the placement of the tables for the café part of it then we’ll set up the chairs. How’s that sound?”

“You’re the boss,” Sam said, standing.

* * *

By noon, they had the placements figured out and the tables and chairs where they were supposed to be. Now Gabriel stood at the dark wood counter and the white marble countertops trying to figure out the right color to compliment it. Sam was standing behind the counter pulling glass, stainless steel, and wooden containers to be placed on the wall to his other side.

Sam had so many questions swirling through his mind to ask the Alpha, but he was agonizing over whether he should ask or if he had a reason to ask. He didn’t owe him an explanation. Not really anyway. It’s like they were like Dean and Cas. They weren’t a couple. He just embarrassed himself by declaring himself to be the man’s Omega. More than likely once he found out that he had slept with the brother that tormented him growing up he wouldn’t want anything to do with him. He had to be ready for that. So what did it matter if the Alpha told him why he left? There was no way they’d ever see where his confession could have taken them.

He looked over his shoulder at the Alpha again as he held up paint cards to see which he liked better. He turned his eyes back to the task at hand, but his eyes drifted to the Alpha again.

“You know…you could just ask.”

Sam fumbled the wooden container and it fell back into the box. “A-A-Ask wha-what?”

Gabriel put the paint cards down just as the sound of Michael Buble drifted in from the bookstore. He smiled and looked at Sam. “The questions swirling in that beautiful mind of yours.”

A flush of embarrassment flooded his cheeks. He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s gotta be something if it’s got you that worried.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well two ways,” he said confidently. “One: your eyes tell me and two: your scent is burning.”

He sighed. He picked up the wooden container again and topped it with its lid trying to ignore the need to know, but it didn’t work. He put the container on the counter and turned to him. “Did I embarrass you?”

“When?” he asked, his eyes shifting in confusion. “When you declared yourself as my Omega?”

He nodded. “I mean it’d make sense, but you didn’t have to leave because of it.”

“Oh, Sammy, no,” he said, his heart breaking. He reached for his hands and looked into his hazel eyes. “I promise you that’s not why I left.”

He nodded and went back to the box. He tried to ignore the nagging question of why he left, but it became too strong. “Why did you leave?”

He knew that question was coming. “Okay. For that answer maybe we should have a seat…and have lunch?”

Sam nodded. “That sounds good, but I didn’t…”

“I did…for both of us,” he replied, smiling. He walked over to the cooler and pulled out a 2 foil-wrapped mounds, a can of soda and another bottled water. “Dad told me that you try to eat healthy now, so I made us something.”

“What did you make?” he asked coming around the counter and going to one of the 2-seater tables.

“BLT wraps,” he answered. “They have bacon, lettuce, tomato, cream cheese, avocados, and green onions.” He stopped at the table and saw the blink of surprise come from the Omega. “What?”

He shook his head. “Um…nothing. I just…”

The Alpha’s mouth slid into a smirk as he slid into the chair across from him. “Didn’t expect an Alpha to do something like that?”

He shook his head and then shrugged. “But again, the only good Alpha actually truly know, and love is your father.”

He tried to ignore the ache in his heart at not being included in that special list. He smiled. “He truly is the best man I know,” he said. He slid one of the wraps to him and then placed the bottled water in front of him too.

Sam couldn’t say why he did it but as Gabriel pulled his hand back, he reached for it and squeezed. “You’re a good man.”

His smile widened and he squeezed his fingers. “Thank you.” He unwrapped his own wrap. He watched him as he looked at one half of the wrap. He watched him bite into it and his cock hardened almost instantly at the audible moan. He cleared his throat and said, “You like it, huh?”

He nodded. He chewed a few times and then answered, “It’s _amazing!_ Where did you learn to cook like this? Your mom?”

He grimaced. “Hell no!” He chuckled. “The day you find Vanessa Watford Novak…er, Winchester in a kitchen turn and go the other way, Sweetheart.”

He laughed, ignoring the zing in his heart at the term of endearment. “That bad, huh?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. My dad, Michael, me, and Cas learned to cook for survival. If we didn’t cook, we didn’t eat. So…usually if Michael was cooking I found a dessert to make with it and it went from there.” He took a bite of his wrap.

“So you learned to bake before you learned to cook?”

He nodded as he chewed. He answered, “I did. I’ve been baking since I was seven. Michael taught me to cook when I was ten.”

He smiled. “If he was that cool, then why is he a jerk?”

He chuckled. “Vanessa’s influence and from what I saw this weekend he’s not so bad so far.”

Sam shrugged deciding to not say anything at all. He bit into the sandwich again.

“What?” he asked.

He shook his head. “No, I don’t want to insult your nephew.”

He knew who he was talking about. “Ethan. I’m aware of Ethan’s treatment of my niece, Sammy.” He smirked. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Sure.”

“Cas and Ethan had a discussion about his mistreatment of Mackenzie.”

He saw something shift in the Alpha’s eyes and smiled. “He went all Papa Bear on him, didn’t he?”

He nodded. “He did.” He looked into his face as the Omega unscrewed the top on the bottled water. “I can trust you, right? You won’t go back and say anything to Dean?”

He nodded. “You can trust me,” he answered. “If you don’t want me to say anything I won’t.”

“Please don’t.” He popped the tab on the can and drank. He looked at the Omega. “Cas has known about Mackenzie since she was almost two. Dad told him after he had found a post from Dean on Facebook.”

His jaw fell open and his sandwich fell with a crumpled plop. “He has?”

He nodded.

“Then why didn’t he come back?!” he exclaimed. “Hell, why did you leave?”

He exhaled. “Have you ever heard of the Family Alpha Law?”

He shook his head. It didn’t sound familiar. “No. I don’t think so.”

“It’s this really archaic law that hadn’t been used since the 1950s,” he told him. “Until…January 30th, 2012.”

Sam’s head whipped up. His eyes went wide. “That’s when Cas left.”

He nodded. “Right. And it was used again…March 4th, 2015.”

His jaw fell open at the date. That’s when Sam told him he was going to be his Omega and the day he left. “But…what is it?”

“The law clearly states that the Family Alpha—which is usually the father of the Omega—has to approve of the Omega’s chosen Alpha. If he does not approve of the relationship the couple has to separate. If the couple doesn’t do so and the Alpha finds out both the Alpha and Omega are to be arrested. The charge brings a sentence of five to ten years in jail for the Omega.” His eyes met Sam’s. He saw the realization hit the Omega. He nodded. “Yeah. And twenty years for the Alpha.”

“Twenty years?!” he exclaimed.

“At least,” he amended. He exhaled. “After you declared yourself my Omega and then quickly left the park after your phone call I went to see my dad.” He exhaled again. Revealing this would either make or break them.

“What did you go to your dad for?” He asked, then attempted to take a drink of his water.

Gabe stopped him. “To see if there was a legal way I could claim you as my Omega without actually doing the claiming bite since some would still consider you underage with our age difference.”

He stared wide-eyed at the Alpha for two full seconds. He was going to claim him? He put the water on the table before he dropped it and continued to stare at him. “You…you…you…felt the same way?”

He nodded slowly. He smiled affectionately at him. “This is going to make me sound like a creeper, but I always have...sort of. That was one thing that I discovered while I was gone…our friendship went deeper than I wanted to admit then, but it’s always been there.”

“Oh, my God…I have spent five years thinking that I made a fool of myself that day.”

He shook his head. “No, Sweetheart.” He took his hand and caressed the pad of his thumb over his knuckles. “I promise you, you didn’t.”

He exhaled, feeling a little better. “What had happened? If you felt that way then why…?”

“I got the Alpha Intent Form. I turned it into the courthouse—Judge Turner to be exact—and was coming out when I almost literally bumped into your father—”

“My dad?!”

He nodded. “Your father was there, with Deputy Henriksen. Henriksen informed me that your father was enacting the Family Alpha Law and I had twenty-four hours to get out of town or end up in jail.”

“But we didn’t do anything!” he exclaimed. “You hadn’t even kissed me yet!”

He shook his head as he sipped his soda. “It didn’t matter to your father. It was the simple fact that I wanted to that he was going to prevent.”

“Did it go through?” Sam asked picking up his water.

“Did what go through?” he asked, then bit into his sandwich.

“Your Alpha Intent,” Sam said. “Did it go through?”

Gabriel schooled his features to keep himself from blowing it. He wanted to tease Sam a little. He took another bite.

Sam watched Gabriel’s eyes dance with mischief and knew he was fucking with him. He picked up his balled-up foil and threw it at him. “That’s not funny!”

He laughed and batted it away. He put the sandwich down and wiped his mouth. “Yes.”

“What?” he asked.

Gabriel smiled. “Yes, it went through.”

“It went through?”

He nodded. “It did. Dad called Rufus this morning and talked to him. Rufus had his secretary check herself and it went through about a week after I left.”

Sam was so excited he was about bouncing out of his seat. This was so cool! He had an Alpha this entire time…the realization of those words hit him with such dread he felt nauseous. He had an Alpha this entire time. He quickly got up and rushed to the bathrooms. He ran to a stall and vomited.

“Oh, Sammy,” Gabriel said as he knelt behind him and rubbed his back. “I thought you’d be excited…happy.”

“I am,” he groaned and rested his head on the bowl. “I am, I promise, but…”

Gabriel’s heart lurched when he figured out what might be going on. “Lucifer.”

He nodded. He felt his stomach swirl again as he tried to defend himself. “I didn’t know!” he said into the floor. “You have to know if I knew then…I wouldn’t have…”

“Oh, Baby, I know,” he murmured and slid to sit on the floor himself. He moved his legs around him. He rubbed his back in a comforting motion. “I know you wouldn’t have, Sweetheart.” He almost literally saw the muscles in the Omega’s back tighten and he pressed his lips to the spot between his shoulder blades. “I’m not mad, Baby. I promise.”

He exhaled and let the Alpha pull him back against him as he sat up. For the first time, Gabe was holding him and it felt incredible…it felt right. So very right. He exhaled, content. “This feels so very nice.”

“It does,” he murmured against his shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to hold you since you declared yourself my Omega.”

“Oh, God…” Sam laughed. “I felt like such an idiot.”

He laughed softly. “I was flattered…and honored. Here was this beautiful Omega and he wanted me. I almost had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.”

He laughed quietly. He took a deep breath and exhaled. “Now what?”

“Well, now, we rebuild us,” he told him. “I don’t feel right just jumping into something with you. I want to build like we were…friends then lovers then mates…maybe.” He tightened his hold. “Just think there’s no rush. There’s no limit to the form. We can take our time and when we both feel comfortable with it then we’ll do the whole mating in stages, how is that?”

He smiled. He liked the sound of that. There was no need to rush any of it. They could just enjoy finally being together. Whether his father liked it or not. “That sounds nice.” He tapped his hands. “Come on. Let’s go finish lunch.”

“Sounds good. Then do you think you could help me pick out an accent color for the walls?”

“Sure, but I’m not very good at that.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” He pulled himself up and helped Sam to his feet.

This was going to be good. Gabe just knew it.

* * *

At 5:30 that afternoon, Dean pulled up to the entrance of the bakery to wait for his brother. He threw the car into park he looked at the bookstore. There was lights on and not just the typical security lights when a place was closed. Must mean that someone’s in there. He shut the car off and got out of the vehicle.

He jogged up to the doors and peeked inside. Deciding to see if he could check it out, he tested the door and realized it was unlocked. He pulled it open and noticed that the bookshelves were being arranged and so was décor and chairs.

Then he saw him.

His heart hammered in his chest and his limbs felt numb. He couldn’t believe it. He watched the Alpha put the box down and turn.

Castiel turned, book displays in hand when he saw him. His hair was a tad darker than when they were kids, but it still looked like him, green eyes and all. “Dean…”

Without a word, Dean turned and walked out. He was here! The Alpha he’s always wanted was here…finally! But why did it take so damn long for him to come home?

Castiel dropped the metal bookstand to the floor and chased after the Omega. He caught up to him outside. “Dean, please, stop!”

Dean stopped but didn’t face him. He couldn’t. He felt his tears welling up. Eight years of hurt, pain, and anger all welling up to now and it was coming out in tears. He sniffled and spun on him. Cas backed up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned his head to see their brothers. “Don’t,” he told them, then looked at Dean. “Hit me if you want to,” he told him, preparing himself.

“I should,” he almost yelled. “I should beat the shit out of you!” he screamed. “Eight years and you come back now! Now!”

“Dean…” his voice trailed off when he realized he didn’t need to be the one talking right now. “Please…” he almost pleaded.

“Where were you?”

“Chicago,” he answered without hesitation.

The Omega couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Chicago? You hate the City.”

“I still do,” Castiel told him.

“Then why in the holy fuck would you go to the City!” he exclaimed. “You should have been here!”

Castiel didn’t say anything. Dean wasn’t finished. On cue, Dean continued, “I needed you, Cas!”

“I know—”

“No, you don’t,” he said and stormed at him again. “You have no fucking clue!” He turned, walked to the Impala, put his hands on the passenger door and grunted in frustration. “Damn it!” he exclaimed. “You promised you’d meet me…” He didn’t turn as he said, “But you left me…” this time he turned, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Oh, Dean, Sweetheart…I didn’t want to.”

“You left me…” his voice choked up with his tears, “…our child… _our baby…_ why?!” he exclaimed on a sob and in anger.

“I had to,” he said softly, his blue eyes filling with tears and glistening in the dusky moonlight.

“Then there was that fucking email.” He came at him again, but this time Cas didn’t back up. “What we had deserved better than a fucking email! Our daughter deserved better than an email!”

Cas halted, curious. “What email?”

“The one where you told me to all but go to Hell and that you didn’t want anything to do with Mackenzie…telling me to move on.”

His heart stopped beating in his chest for a second. He shook his head and wiped his tears. “I wasn't supposed to contact you or Mackenzie. I didn't send you an email.”

“Yes, you did,” he disagreed.

He shook his head. “No, Baby, I didn’t.” He sighed. “I couldn’t have contacted you even though I wanted to. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn’t.”

“What are you talking about?”

Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Try the beginning,” Dean snapped out. “What happened after you left my bed that day?”

“I went home,” he told him. “I got into a fight with my mother…but you know that wasn’t unusual then—now I know why, but anyway…she wanted me to break up with you. I told her to go to hell…basically.” He smirked. “She’s still my mother.”

“Focus, Cas,” Dean muttered.

“I went to the library to drop off our books and as I was leaving…there was your father…with Deputy Thompson. Thompson informed me that your father had enacted the Family Alpha Law and I had twenty-four hours to get the hell out of town or you and I were both going to jail.”

“What for?” Dean asked. None of this was making sense.

“Because I didn’t ask for his permission and he never approved of us being together. So therefore, we would be arrested.” He looked at Dean. “I had to leave, Dean. I begged Thompson to let me talk to you, because I didn’t want you to think I just abandoned you, plus, I had assumed that something was up with you…you smelled different. But that’s when he told me that any contact with you would have me thrown in jail and I’d have to serve my sentence…. twenty years.”

“Twenty years?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

“But…I don’t understand. Why in the hell would dad care?”

“Because he was fucking my mother,” Castiel told him. “They had some deluded sense of standards or some shit and thought with them sleeping together that it would make them look even worse with their boys together.”

His stomach dropped and twisted. His father. Everything he knew about John and Vanessa now…it kind of made sense. “But what are you doing here now? Won’t you be arrested for being here?”

He shook his head. “No. The Statute of Limitations has run out. Five years or more and we can be in contact again and there’s nothing your father or my mother can do about it.”

“So why didn’t you come home three years ago?”

“Because they recently amended the law. I came home as soon as I could.”

Dean had no idea what to say. What was he supposed to say? _Great, Cas. Let’s get back together_. It wasn’t going to be that easy. There was a lot to work out. He had to learn to trust him again before he even thought of opening his heart again. He looked into Cas’ eyes and his heart fluttered as his Omega whimpered. **_Alpha!_** No, he definitely couldn’t do this right now. He looked at Cas again. “I can’t do this,” he murmured. “Let me think.”

He nodded. “Take all the time you need, Dean. I know this has to be a little overwhelming.”

“A little?” he huffed out a disbelieving laugh. That was putting it mildly. He looked at Sam. “Get in the Car.”

“Dean, I—”

“Get in the fucking car, Sam!” he ordered.

“Dean—” Gabriel started, but Sam cut him off with a hand on his chest.

“Don’t. It’s okay.” He kissed his cheek. “I’ll call you when I get home.”

He nodded. “Please, do.” He squeezed his hand and let him go.

Both Alphas watched their Omegas get into the Impala and Dean peeled out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. What did you guys think?
> 
> As you can see it's not going to be easy for Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Mackenzie her daddy's home.
> 
> Sam reveals something to Gabe about Gabby.
> 
> Dean and Cas meet to talk about Mackenzie spending time with her daddy.
> 
> And Gabe and Sam learn things about the Alpha Intent...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50520490118/in/dateposted-public/)

The ride to Joe’s house was silent.

Sam knew not to talk to him right now. It wouldn’t end well. He wouldn’t talk anyway, so there was no point. About 5 minutes later, Dean pulled into Joe’s driveway and turned to Sam. “No mention of Gabe and Cas being back, please?”

“But Dean, Joe knows—”

“But Mackenzie and Gabrielle don’t,” Dean reminded him. “I just want to tell Mackenzie myself that he’s back.”

Sam nodded. He could understand and appreciate that. He wanted to be the one to tell Gabby that Gabe was home too. “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

Sam nodded and got out of the car. He shot a text to Gabe:

**_At your dad’s to pick up the girls. I’ll text when we’re home._ **

As they walked up the walk to the front door, Sam felt the vibration in his hand of a text message coming in. Dean knocked and walked into the house, calling out. “Hey, Joe?”

They heard a chuckle and then a deep voice that always reminded Dean of the Alpha he had just left standing outside his bookstore, “We’re in the living room!”

They walked into the living room to see Joe and Grady with princess crowns on their heads while the girls were dressed in princess dresses and holding fairy wands. The 4 of them were dancing. Sam watched as his little girl danced and laughed. He hoped that Gabe would be totally okay with Gabby in their life knowing she was his brother’s child. His smile widened when the little girl saw him. “Hello, Princess. I believe your chariot awaits you to take you and Princess Mackenzie to dinner,” he said without hesitation, picking up on the imaginative world they were in.

She giggled and launched herself into his arms. “Hi, Papa.”

Mackenzie hugged Dean too and smiled up at him. “Papa, guess what?”

“What, Sweetheart?”

“Granddad found a picture of you and daddy,” she said with a bright smile. “He said I could have it, if it’s okay with you.”

Joe shrugged when Dean looked at him curiously. “I was going through some old photos and found the one of your and Cas during spring break.”

He smiled and waved him off. Now was as a good time as ever to tell her about her dad. He took Mackenzie’s hand and took her to the couch. He sat and put her on the coffee table. “Do you remember me telling you that daddy left before you were born?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, there’s something I learned today that you need to know,” he told her gently. He sighed, his eyes filling with tears. Tears he didn’t want to analyze yet. Tears he didn’t want to know why they were there, not yet. “Daddy left us…not because he wanted to but because he had to.”

“Why?”

“See,” he said and smoothed a hand down her sandy hair as loving blue eyes met his. “That’s where it gets complicated, but to put it simply…your grandpa Winchester forced him to leave.”

Her mouth fell open and her own eyes filled with tears. “Why?!” she almost wailed.

“I don’t know, Baby, but I promise I’ll be talking to him about it. However, um…your daddy is home now.”

She gasped and then squealed happily. In that moment Dean realized that even without knowing the man she missed him. His heart chipped a little and sighed. “He’s here?!” she exclaimed happily. “Like really and truly here?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

She squealed, jumping up and down. “Can I see him?”

He laughed softly. “Would you want to?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Ethan told me that he left us because he didn’t love us anymore.”

Joe growled and Dean glared, but his look softened when he looked at Mackenzie. He looked over his shoulder at Joe and gave him a pleading looking asking him for help.

Knowing his cue all too well, Joe stepped forward and pulled his crown off his head. “Your cousin is absolutely and utterly wrong. And trust me your daddy and I will be having a conversation with your Uncle Michael and Ethan about it, okay.”

She nodded. He smiled and smoothed a hand down her hair. “Your daddy loves you more than all the stars in the sky.” He kissed her forehead. “I can promise you if it was your daddy’s decision he wouldn’t have left you or your Papa.” He tapped the tip of her nose affectionately. “He loves you and your Papa more than anything in the world, Sweetheart. Like Papa said the reasons that your daddy left are complicated and maybe when you’re older they’ll tell you.” He smiled. “But for now, just know this…he came home for you…” he looked at Dean as he said, “and your Papa.” He turned his eyes back to Mackenzie. “He wants to get to know you, Kenzie, if it’s okay with you and your Papa.”

She looked up at her Papa, hopeful. “Please, Papa?”

How could he tell her no when he remembered not being able to say no to that same look from the man she had inherited it from. Plus, she had never looked at him like that before. He was still her hero, but she wanted to know her daddy too. He smiled as he said, “Let me talk to your daddy and we’ll see if we can work something out. He’s getting his book—”

“Books?” she asked.

He laughed. _Oh, she is definitely your daughter, Cas._ “Yes, he’s opening up a bookstore in town. Right next to Uncle Gabriel’s bakery.”

“Uncle Gabriel’s home too?” she asked about to jump around happily.

He nodded. “He is. You’ll meet him, I promise.”

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Dean and Sam walked out with the girls. He put Mackenzie in her booster seat and looked over the roof of the car at his brother. “Do you think you can ask Gabe for Cas’ number? I can text him and ask him if he’d mind having Kenz around.”

He nodded. “I can get it for you,” he said and slid into the passenger side.

Dean brought the Impala to life and pulled out of the driveway and headed for their rental home. About 10 minutes later, Dean pulled into the driveway of their home. They got inside and Dean told them he would get dinner ready. Sam shot Gabe a text:

**[To Gabe/6:03pm]: We’re home now. Dean’s getting dinner started. Let Cas know that with Joe’s help his little girl knows that her daddy’s home.** **😊** **Also Dean would like to have Cas’ number.**

He pressed send and looked at the girls. “Let’s get you ladies out of your pretty Princess dresses and into a good dinner outfit.”

“Okay!” the girls said in unison and raced to their rooms. Knowing Mackenzie could get herself dressed, he followed his daughter into her room to help her pick an outfit. As he helped her pick out a pair of leggings and t-shirt, his phone vibrated in his hand.

“Who that?” Gabby asked.

He smiled. “This is Gabriel…”

“Kenzie’s uncle?”

He nodded. _And your Alpha daddy…would he be mad about that?_ “You okay, Gabby?” She nodded. She turned back to her dresser, but Sam saw her chin quivering. He stopped and turned to her. “Baby, what is it?”

“Where daddy?”

His heart lurched in his chest and he sighed. “Oh, Baby.” He held her and she started to cry and his heart shattered.

A few minutes later, they walked out of her room and he opened Gabriel’s message:

**[From Gabe/6:11pm]: Good. How was the drive home? Here’s Cas’ number: 872-555-2032.**

**[To Gabe/6:13pm]: Can I call you later? There’s something I want to ask you.**

**[From Gabe/6:15pm]: Absolutely. Is everything okay?**

**[To Gabe/6:17pm]: Yeah. It’s just Gabby.**

**[From Gabe/6:18pm]: What about her?**

**[To Gabe/6:20pm]: If I tell you, you have to promise to not freak out.**

**[From Gabe/6:21pm]: I promise, Baby. Just tell me.**

**[To Gabe/6:23pm]: She’s curious about her daddy. She doesn’t know that Lucifer’s her birth father. I never put his name on the certificate, but she does have your last name.**

From Gabe’s side of town, he smiled. **[From Gabe/6:27pm]: Well, that should make things easier.**

**[To Gabe/6:25pm]: What should?**

**[From Gabe/6:27pm]: When we make it legal.**

Sam’s heart just about burst out of his chest. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. This man was incredible. **[To Gabe/6:30pm]: You know saying things like that could make me think things.**

**[From Gabe/6:32pm]: Ha-ha. Good things I hope?**

**[To Gabe/6:33pm]: Absolutely.**

“Dinner’s up!” came Dean’s call from the kitchen.

**[To Gabe/6:34pm]: Gotta go. Dinner’s done. Call you when Gabby’s in bed, say…8?**

**[From Gabe/6:36pm]: It’s a date, Sweetheart. Talk to you then and then we’ll talk about what kind of things I made you think of.** **😉** **XOXO**

He chuckled softly as he ushered the girls into the kitchen. Dean saw the smile on his little brother’s face and couldn’t help but smile himself. “It’s nice to know that Gabe can still make you smile like that.”

He groaned, blushing as he took his seat. “Shut up,” he muttered. “What’s for dinner?”

“Turkey and cheese crescent rolls,” Dean answered. He smiled nostalgic as he said to Mackenzie, “It’s one of your dad’s favorites.”

“Really?” she asked a little excited.

He nodded. “So does Uncle Sammy.”

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Cas’ number to Dean’s phone. “It’s Cas’ number.”

He nodded. He shoved it into his jeans pocket and they ate dinner.

* * *

Gabriel walked out of the family room and entered the kitchen to see his brother and their father busy at work making dinner. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Joe told him. “Sam okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Dad, did you know that Sammy didn’t put his name on Gabby’s birth certificate?”

He nodded. “I advised him not to,” he admitted. He looked up to see his son’s golden eyes look at him curiously. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing,” he replied. “It’s nothing.”

“Gabriel Lucas.”

He sighed. He knew it was foolish and they’d probably think he was insane, but his father wanted to know. “For almost four years I’ve thought of her as my own, dad. Then Sammy told me that he gave Gabby the last name of Novak.”

He nodded. “At my insistence,” he admitted again. He saw the look in his eyes. It was basically him asking him why. He shrugged. “I’ll tell you what I told him. Putting her surname as Novak doesn’t change the fact that half of her is Winchester, but it protects her from John Winchester being her family Alpha.”

“Never mind,” both Gabriel and Castiel said in unison.

He nodded. “That’s what I thought too.” He looked at his boys. “I promise, your Omegas may be a little apprehensive now, but they’ll come around and when they do you’ll be the happiest you’ve been in a long time.”

* * *

After dinner, Gabe and Cas started dishes. They were just finishing up when Gabe’s cell phone rang. He walked over, wiping his hands off and swiped up his phone. He smiled. “It’s Sammy. See you tomorrow.” He put the towel on the counter and answered, “Hey, Sammy, how was bedtime?”

Cas smiled and started putting the dishes away. As he continued, his mind drifted to tonight and Dean’s devastated sadness. He knew he’d be upset, but to actually witness it almost destroyed him. All he wanted to do was pull him into his arms and hold him until he stopped crying and hating him…whichever came first. He hated the sheer thought that the man he had loved…still loved…so passionately was so furious with him. Which he knew was only because he was hurt.

He sighed. If only he could have told him how he would have ripped out his own heart before he would have hurt him the way he knew he had. He would do anything to take back the last 8 years of his absence. To be here for Dean when he needed him most, to be there when their daughter took her first breath. To be there for every milestone and everything. But no John Winchester and his own mother had other ideas and for their own gain.

Feeling like shit, he finished putting away the dishes and then took care of the towels. He headed upstairs and went to the room he claimed as his until he finds furniture and stuff for his home. He was climbing the stairs when his phone buzzed with the alert for a text message:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50520476423/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

That morning, Cas pulled his Ford Expedition into the parking lot of the Edenville Diner. He sighed. He hadn’t been in there in 8 years. He just hoped that this went well with Dean. He got out of the SUV and looked around for Dean’s beloved Impala. He didn’t see it, but headed up to the restaurant entrance. He pulled the door open and walked in. He pulled his sunglasses off and headed for a booth seat.

About 10 minutes later, the bell above jingled and Castiel looked up. His heart stopped beating when he saw Dean. He was wearing faded blue jeans that were beginning to tear at the knees, an old AC/DC t-shirt and a black and gray flannel. To Cas he looked amazing. “Good morning, Dean,” he said as Dean approached the table.

Dean felt the shiver of lust slide down his spine at the sound of the deep gravelly voice from the Alpha. It was a lot deeper than he remembered when they were teenagers. “Mornin’, Cas.” He slid into the seat across from him.

“Good morning, Dean,” Eve, the long time waitress at the Edenville Diner said. She handed him a menu and then handed Castiel’s his with a glare to go with it.

“Mornin’, Eve.” He sighed. “Could we have to cups of coffee, please?”

She nodded and walked away. Castiel knew from the advice that he got from his father to let Dean start the conversastion. _Let him lead the conversation. It’ll show him that you’ll follow his lead and shows him you still respect him._ So he opened the menu and looked at his breakfast options.

Dean opened his own menu and looked at him from the menu. When Eve came back with their coffees and the additions to the coffees, he thanked her and she walked away again. Finally, he asked, “Do you still take it black or did your tastes change since you went all City Slicker on me?”

Castiel fought the smile at the teasing jab. “I still take it black.”

The Omega signaled to the waitress again and she picked up the creamer and sugar. He sipped the coffee. “So as I told you last night in our messages, I told Kenzie that you were back.”

He nodded. “I remember. How’d she take it?”

He smiled as he remembered the pure joy on her face. “She’s excited.” He sighed and put the menu down. “Here’s the thing, Cas. She wants to get to know you and as angry and hurt as I am with you even now I can’t deny our daughter the opportunity to get to know the daddy she’s been hearing so much about since she was born.”

Cas felt his heart thud in his chest at the thought. Dean hadn’t banned the subject of him from their daughter. “And I am forever grateful for that.”

He exhaled. “Would it be a problem if she comes to hang out with you at the bookstore? It’d only be for a few hours every day. Um…from about four to five-thirty, six.”

Castiel had never felt this elated. His mouth went into a wide smile and he nodded. “Absolutely! I’d be honored if you’d let her hang out with me.”

He nodded. “Great. Um…I’ll let Sam know to let her go ahead and go.”

Castiel’s heart raced at the pure happiness he felt right now. “Thank you so much, Dean. I appreciate it beyond words.”

He nodded and picked up his coffee again. “I know, but don’t disappoint me, Cas. You break our daughter’s heart and I will break every bone in your body.”

He nodded vehemently. “I promise if I do anything to hurt her then you won’t have to try very hard I will let you do it.”

Dean nodded curtly. “Great. Let’s order. I’m starving,” he opened his menu again, “and you’re paying…Alpha.”

Castiel did smile this time as he looked up at him. There was a teasing lilt to his voice and he knew that maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to reconnect as friends at least.

* * *

Castiel walked into the bakery all but floating on air. He had to tell Sam and Gabriel something per orders of Joe. He seen Sam and Gabriel painting the accent spaces on the front wall. “Good morning!”

Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled at the Alpha. “I would know that smile anywhere. I take it that Dean told you that he’s going to let Kenz come hang out with you?”

He nodded. Gabriel put his roller down and came around the counter to his brother. “Oh! That’s great!” He hugged him tight. “I’m so happy for you, Cassie!”

“Thanks, Gabe.” He sighed. He looked around. “It looks great, guys.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks. I’ve never been very good with painting, but…”

Gabriel smiled at the Omega. “Would you stop? You’re doing great, Sammy. I promise.”

Cas looked around. “Where’s Gabby?”

“Preschool,” Sam told him with a smile.

“Good,” he said as he grabbed a chair and sat down. “There’s something that dad wanted me to tell you.”

“What?” they said in unison.

“Well…apparently dad’s been doing some research on the perks and privileges that being an Intended Alpha has and…” Cas said and pulled his phone out. He opened his texts. “Here it is, ‘Tell your brother and Sam that per the Alpha Intent that Gabrielle is no longer an illegitimate Novak.”

Sam froze mid-air, brush in hand. He turned, his jaw-dropping open. “What?”

“He put it in laymen’s terms for me to read but also texted me the lawyer terms if you want to read it, but basically laymenly speaking, because Gabriel made his intent known before John enforced the Family Alpha Law, um…here,” he handed his phone to Sam.

Sam put the brush down and walked to him. He began reading the part that was designated for him. Noticing that Sam was losing his legs, Cas quickly stood, pushed the chair under the Omega and guided him into the seat. “Oh…my God…”

“Is it bad?” Gabriel asked putting the roller in the pan.

He shook his head, wordlessly. He handed it to Gabriel. The Alpha read it out loud: ‘With the Alpha publicly and legally stating his Intent to someday mate with the Chosen Omega, any children the Omega has are now considered to be that Intended Alpha’s children’.” He knelt in front of the Omega. “Sammy, you okay?”

He nodded, but didn’t say anything. Finally he found the words, “I’m…good.”

He rubbed the Omega’s legs in a way to comfort him. “Are you sure?”

He nodded again. “Absolutely.” Without prompting or saying anything, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck and hugged him. He turned his face into his neck and scented citrusy cedarwood. He let the scent wash over him and he sighed as a sense of calm filled him. “Thank you,” he whispered into his neck.

Gabriel held the man and turned his face into his neck right back. “For what?” he whispered.

“For…everything.”

He looked up at Cas as his fingers went into Sam’s shaggy hair. “Of course, Sweetheart,” he whispered. He kissed his neck with a peck and looked up at his brother. “What else does it say about the Alpha Intent?”

Sam looked at the phone and began naming off all of what Joe had texted Cas. “There is no limitation to the Intent. Once the Alpha has stated his Intent it will be valid until the couple either marries or mates…or both.” He smiled at Gabriel. “Um…the Intended Couple may view this as either a promisory agreement or an engagement. The Alpha Intent gives the Alpha Legal privileges and medical decision power if need be.”

“What’s that mean?” Gabriel asked him.

“Basically, it means that if anything happens to me—like I get assaulted or I get in an accident you have the power to make decisions—legal or otherwise over my care or if you want to press charges. Plus, if my father walked in here right now and tried to enforce the law again he couldn’t because not only am I of age but you have the legal right to state your intentions without repuccusions.” He looked at the Alpha. “Basically, from what I’m getting with what your dad is saying is the Alpha Intent gives you the privileges of being my Alpha without a claim bite or mating bite yet.”

He smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good. Gives us time to catch up and get reacqauinted again.”

Sam handed the phone back to Cas. Cas put it in his pocket. “When’s Gabby get out of preschool?”

“Um…eleven-thirty.”

He nodded. “Cool.”

“Why?”

He smiled. “Because I’ve never actually met my niece, Sam.”

He smiled. “She’ll be here about noon,” he told him.

He nodded. “Okay, well, I’m going to get started before the girls get here and distract me. Have fun, you two.”

“Always,” Gabriel told him. He saw a smudge of pain on Sam’s cheek. “Oh, hold still, Sweetheart,” he told him and pulled his rag from his pocket. He carefully wiped it off his cheek. “Paint,” he murmured.

Sam smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” He sighed. “So, with Gabby…”

Gabriel smiled. “I have an idea. Why don’t we get lunch when we pick her up, take her to the park and we can tell her that she has an Alpha-Daddy?”

Sam smiled again, his heart swelling. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his in an affectionate kiss. “Sounds like an amazing idea.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam tell Gabby who her daddy is...
> 
> Castiel and Mackenzie spend some time together...
> 
> Gabriel and Sam have a romantic moment...
> 
> And a confrontation happens between a Novak and Lilith...

At 11:40am, Gabriel pulled his SUV up to the curb. He put the vehicle into park and Sam waited until he saw Gabby and her group. “There she is,” Sam said with a smile. He got out of the car and held out his arms for her.

“Papa!” she exclaimed excitedly and jumped into his arms. She hugged him tight. She looked into the car and looked at her Papa. “Who that?”

“That’s your namesake, Gabrielle,” he said with a smile. He opened the passenger side door and said, “Gabriel, meet Gabrielle.”

“Hi, Gabby!” he said with a huge smile.

She smiled back at him and held her Papa’s hand. “Who is he?”

“He’s Papa’s best friend. Remember when I told you that I named you after a really good friend of mine and Uncle Dean’s?”

She nodded. “That him?”

He nodded. “That’s him. Want to know something else?” She nodded as Sam pulled open the passenger back door and put her into her carseat. “He’s also uncle Castiel’s big brother.”

“Oh…” she whispered. “Unca Mike?” she asked.

“He’s our big, big brother,” Gabriel told her.

“Gabe and I have something to tell you so we’re going to get lunch and then go sit in the park, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay, Papa.” She shyly put her fingers to her mouth. She looked at Gabriel through the rearview mirror upfront. “Granpa Joe?” she asked.

Gabriel smiled. “He’s my daddy.”

She smiled. “He’s my favorite.” She sighed. “Granma Nessa?”

“My mama,” he answered.

“Granpa John?”

“Um…that’s complicated,” Gabriel told her. “That’s a hard one to answer,” he clarified. “Grandpa Joe is my favorite too. I have five siblings—four brothers and one sister. In fact, aunt Rachel’s getting married soon.”

She nodded. “I know. I’m flowergirl!”

He laughed. “And I’m sure you’ll be great at it!” She shrugged just like Sam did when he complimented the sweet Omega. “How do you guys feel about McDonald’s?”

“Sounds great,” Sam said with a smile and looked at Gabby. “Right?”

“Yeah! Can I get a flurry, Papa?”

Sam chuckled softly. “She likes the M&M ones,” he told Gabriel.

He laughed. “You sure she’s not mine?” he whispered.

The Omega laughed. “Well, she is now!”

They pulled into the parking lot and Gabriel parked the vehicle near the storefront. He unbuckled and immediately scented distress. “Sweetheart?”

“Why are we…?”

“Because it’s always a shorter line than drive-thru,” Gabriel explained. He kissed his cheek and then gave him a sexy sly smile. “Plus I want to show off my family.”

Sam’s heart swelled and he nodded. He got out of the car and got Gabby out of the car seat. She shook her head. “Gabe!”

Sam laughed and moved over so that Gabe could pick her up. The Alpha came around and smiled at the little girl. “Hey, Beautiful. How’s it going?”

“Carry me?”

He picked her up and put her on his hip. He kissed her temple. “Always, Sweet Girl.” He walked up to the door and pulled it open for Sam. He walked in and noticed one of the 3 workers at the counter. “She’s still working here?”

“Who?” he asked as they walked into the dining room.

“The fake redhead,” he murmured under his breath.

“Who is it?” he whispered.

“Um…ex-girlfriend from high school. She worked here when we were in school and she was a friend of Lilith’s…or I should say she was one of Lilith’s Minions. The woman has never had friends. Just people who feared her.”

“I keep forgetting you went to school with her.”

He nodded. “Which is how they met. Of course, Luc was “too cool” then to see her as much more than a ‘kid’.” He slipped his hand into Sam’s and smiled at the girl. “Hey, Chelsea.”

She smiled. “Hey, Gabe! How’s it going?” she gave Sam and Gabby a weird look then looked back at Gabriel.

“I’m doing well,” he told her. He adjusted Gabby as he said, “Have you met my daughter?”

“Your daughter?” she asked, almost choking on the news. “I thought she was—”

“She’s mine,” he told her.

A little taken aback by that, she asked, “So…you’re home for good?”

He nodded and kissed Gabby’s cheek. “Absolutely.”

“So, do you think you and I could…?”

He shook his head. “No, we can’t. I’m with Sam,” he said, letting his eyes fall on Sam.

Sam’s heart started racing. This was the first time he had ever heard anyone claim him, let alone Gabriel. It felt good. Really good. He squeezed his hand a little tighter and rubbed Gabby’s back.

“You’re together?”

Gabriel nodded. “We are. In fact, we have a date in the park, so if you wouldn’t mind taking our orders that’d be great.”

“Of course,” she said almost immediately.

Gabriel looked at Gabby. “Tell her what you want, Sweetheart.”

“Nuggets,” she answered.

“Happy Meal?” she asked.

Gabriel nodded just as Sam was about to answer. Then Gabriel said, “Make the drink the orange drink y’all have.”

Sam laughed. “You remembered.”

He nodded. “Of course, I did.” He kissed his hair.

They ordered their food and then the McFlurries. Gabriel paid and they got their food about 5 minutes later. They walked out of the restaurant and Gabriel deposited Gabby into her car seat. He buckled her in, handed her the box and then closed the door. He gasped softly when Sam put him against the passenger side door. “Babe?”

Sam bent his head and took his mouth softly. His heart thudded hard in his chest as the Omega’s soft lips met his. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss a little. The Omega pulled back and lingered on his lips. Gabriel caressed his cheek as he lifted his eyes to his hazel ones.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“You claimed me,” he whispered. “No one’s ever…you told her that you were with me…no one’s ever…especially after…”

He smiled and kissed his lips softly. “Of course, I did.” He caressed his cheek again and whispered, “You and Gabby are my family and I’m not talking because of Lucifer. I’m talking because I feel it,” he tapped his chest, where his heart was. “here and you’ve been my family since the moment that you told me you wanted to be my Omega.” He kissed him again. “Now get your sexy ass in the car. We have a date in the park with our daughter.”

He laughed and got into the car. Gabriel walked around and got into his seat. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “So, Gabby, how’s preschool?”

“Good. “I counted to fifty.”

“That’s awesome!” Gabriel told her.

* * *

They got to the park and Gabriel picked a particular spot which was right in front of the playground. He was carrying the bag with their food, a blanket and the carrier for the McFlurries. While Sam held Gabby’s hand and the drink carrier. He put everything down and spread the blanket out. “Take your shoes off.”

Sam toed out of his shoes and helped Gabby with her own. “Can I go play?” Gabby asked.

“After Papa and I tell you what we want to tell you and after you eat your lunch, Sweetheart.”

Sam smiled at the Alpha. Gabriel winked at him. They got settled with their food and after Gabby ate a couple of nuggets, Sam began to explain, “You know how you’ve been asking about your daddy?”

She nodded. “Yeah,” she murmured. She nibbled at the fry in her hand.

“Well, Sweetheart, it’s Gabe,” Sam told her simply.

Her face lit up at that and she looked at Gabriel, his eyes shining with excitement and surprise. “You are?”

Gabriel’s heart swelled in his chest. If he wasn’t already desperately in love with the little girl seeing that look in her blue eyes would have sunk him. “I am,” he said softly.

She squealed excitedly and launched herself into Gabriel’s arms. Sam quickly moved the drinks out of the way as she lunged at the Alpha. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and held on. “Where you been?” she asked.

He held her tightly as he said, “Oh, Sweetheart, that’s hard to answer.” He smoothed a hand down her sandy blond hair. “Just know that nothing and no one could keep me away this time.” He turned his nose into her neck, taking in the scent of strawberries and cream and he felt the scent settling him in a way he had never felt before. “I love you, Sweet Girl.”

“Love you…daddy,” she murmured into his shoulder.

Indescribable joy filled Gabriel and he hugged her tighter when he heard her call him ‘daddy’.

_Congratulations, Gabriel Novak, you’re officially a father._

* * *

Mackenzie walked out of school and stopped at the curb. She looked around for her Papa’s familiar black Impala but she didn’t see it. “Bye, Mackenzie.”

She turned her head and waved to her best friend. “By Brenna.”

“Mackenzie.”

She sighed as she turned to see her cousins Ethan and Matthew Novak smirking at her. “Hi,” she said politely.

“So has Uncle Cas come to see you yet?”

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she seen a red SUV pull into the parking lot. She tilted her head curiously as she watched a red SUV pull up to the curb. She watched as someone stepped out and her heart leaped when she realized it was Uncle Sam. She smiled. “Gotta go. Bye, boys.” She hugged her uncle. “Hi, Uncle Sam.”

“Hi, Sweetheart,” he kissed the top of her head. “What did your cousins want?”

She shook her head. “Nothing but the usual. They are trying to make it sound like daddy doesn’t want to see me.”

He smiled. She was so going to love this surprise. “Get in the car. I got a surprise for you, Mack-Attack.”

She smiled and got into the car, she buckled her seat belt and looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Whose car is this?”

“Uncle Gabe’s. He’s letting me borrow it for the pick up round.”

“Cool. It’s a nice car.”

He nodded. “It is. I like it.”

“Cool. So what’s the surprise?”

He laughed. “Nice try, Munchkin. You don’t get to know until we get there.”

She pouted as she sat back, folding her arms over her chest. Sam chuckled and kept driving.

About 5 minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot where Gabe and Cas’ stores were. She looked out the window and seen the 2 buildings. “Uncle Sam…?”

He pointed out the window as he said, “Look.”

She looked to see her dad come out of the bookstore and her heart hammered hard in her chest. “Daddy…”

Sam smiled. “Well, go!”

She opened the door and leaving it open rushed to her daddy, screaming out to him. “Daddy!”

Castiel scooped her up and hugged her tight. “Oh, Baby!” he exclaimed, his eyes immediately filling with tears. He couldn’t believe he was here…that he was finally holding her, smelling her…He’d been waiting 6 years to hold her. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam. He mouthed: Thank you. He sighed as he held her tightly. He pulled his face back and looked into her face. God she looked so much like Dean, except with the smile and the eyes. “You’re more beautiful than your pictures.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. He smoothed a hand down her sandy blond half-curls. “Do you want to help me with the store?”

She nodded. “Papa says I get my love of books from you.” She wrinkled her nose. “Papa doesn’t like books.”

He laughed softly and put her on her feet again. He knew that wasn’t true. It wasn’t that her Papa didn’t like books, it was that he liked being read to. He knew from Balthazar back then that it was ‘weird’ that Dean was like that, but Cas cherished those moments. He still believed that it helped cement their bond.

He pulled the door open and let her go in first. He flipped the lock…with someone as precious as their daughter he couldn’t be too cautious. He opened the other door and she walked into the store. She gasped as she looked around. “Oh…daddy…it’s amazing!”

He laughed softly as he looked at the boxed chaos. The shelves were sparsely stacked with books. The boxes still had books in them. He was busy organizing the seating areas in the store. He was currently setting up what he figured would be the study area for the college and high school students in town. “I’m working over here.” He ushered her toward the study area that faced a renovated wall.

She tilted her head in the exact way that Cas did when he was confused. He smiled as his heart thudded with love in his chest. “What’s wrong, Kenz?”

“Why is that wall showing?”

He smiled. “Because Uncle Gabe and I are knocking down the wall that separates the two businesses so that Uncle Gabe’s customers can come here and vice versa.”

She smiled. “Do you think when Uncle Gabe gets the bakery going he’ll allow me to sneak a cupcake?”

He laughed and hugged her close. “I’m sure he’d be happy to indulge your mischievousness.”

She smiled happily. “What do you want me to do?”

“Well, I was thinking first, that you’d indulge your daddy and fill me in on your life.”

She shrugged and sat down in one of the leather chairs. “What do you want to know?”

“Well, besides looking like your Papa and having my smile and eyes, what else do you like to do—besides read?”

“Um…I play with Gabby a lot,” she admitted. “With what Uncle Lucifer and Aunt Lilith have done to Uncle Sam isn’t fair and it’s not fair that the entire town takes it out on my cousin.”

He could hear her defensive tone. She was protective of the beautiful honey-blond girl. “You’re exactly right. It’s not fair, but you won’t be the only one protecting her now.” He walked to her and crouched in front of her. “She has a daddy who will do that for her.”

“What?” she asked softly. “A daddy?”

He nodded. “Uncle Gabe. It’s a long story and not one you need to hear until you’re older but know this Uncle Gabe loves her just as much as Papa and I love you.”

She smiled. “Good. That’s good.”

He smiled. “So you approve, Princess?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

After a few minutes of Mackenzie pitching in to help and them working in companionable silence, Cas spoke, “By the way, what Lucifer and Lilith have done to Uncle Sam and Gabby isn’t what our family is about, you know that right?”

She nodded. “Papa told me that. That if Unc—”

“You don’t have to respect them by calling them aunt and uncle, Sweetheart. It’s obvious they don’t respect Grandpa Joe or Uncle Sam.”

She nodded. “Well, Papa told me that if Grandpa Joe could he would punish Lucifer for what he’s done to Uncle Sam, but being that he’s an adult there really isn’t much he can do.”

He smiled. “Right. Well, your Grandpa didn’t raise either of us to treat children or Omegas the way they are doing it and he’s usually very…careful about who he lets into this family for that reason. Do you like your other Uncles?”

She nodded then shrugged. “Well, Uncle Mike and Uncle Gabe are cool. I don’t know about Uncle Raph. He’s actually kinda creepy.”

He smiled and knelt in front of her. “What do you mean?”

“He acts too much like Grandma Vanessa.”

He laughed wholeheartedly that time. “You are absolutely right, Princess.” He kissed her forehead. “He does.”

“You and Uncle Gabe act like Grandpa Joe,” she admitted.

He smiled. “Thank you, Sweetheart. I’ve always loved hearing that.”

“What do you think of your other aunts?”

She shrugged. “Aunt Rachel’s cool, but Hannah…I don’t know. She doesn’t seem to like children, which is kinda weird when she has three.”

He laughed softly and picked up an oval shaped console table. “Some people are like that. Aunt Hannah’s problem is she loves her own children, but others she’s awkward around.”

She laughed. “Lilith…I don’t like. I tried, but…”

“It’s okay, Baby. Nothing says you have to like your entire family.” He knelt to her again. “Tell you a secret?” She nodded. “I don’t like every member of my family either. I love them because we’re family, but I don’t like them much.” He kissed her nose. “And that’s okay because nothing ever says you have to like the people they are, but we always love them. Like Lucifer, Lilith, Raphael and Grandma. I have never liked them because of the way they act, but I love them because they’re my family.” He took her hands. “You see?”

She nodded. “Well, I don’t like Ethan. He’s mean to me still.”

He nodded and smoothed a hand down her hair. “It’s okay, Baby.” He kissed her forehead. To distract her he said, “Come on. You can help me set up the kid’s corner.”

“Cool!” she exclaimed and followed him to the area.

* * *

At 6pm that afternoon, their work in the bakery was beginning to wind down and Gabby was playing with her dolls where they could see her but where she would be out of the way. It’d taken all the willpower that Gabe had for the day to resist the urge to either kiss the beautiful Omega or dance with him as romantic song after romantic song played throughout the day. Finally, unable to resist anymore and loving the song that was currently on: Ruelle’s _I Get to Love You_ , deciding to give into the romantic side of him, he put the box on the counter and turned to the Omega.

He walked to him and murmured, “Dance with me?”

Surprised, he dropped the box in his hands. The contents, thankfully, were all plastic as it crashed to the floor. He turned to him. “Wha…” he cleared his throat. “What?”

He chuckled. “Dance with me.”

He looked at him. “But Alphas don’t dance,” he murmured, shock running through him still.

“Did my brother tell you that?”

The Omega nodded slowly. Gabriel smiled and took his face in his hands. “Well, I don’t know if you realize this, but I’m not my brother and I’ve been dying to have you in my arms.” He smiled up at him, their eyes meeting. “Dance with me.”

He nodded and let the Alpha take him in his arms and they began swaying to the easy piano melody. Sam felt his heart literally skip a beat. He always knew he’d be the Omega who loved ‘chick-flick’ moments as his brother called them but he didn’t care. This was the first time he had ever known an Alpha to dance and actually dance with him. He looked into his golden eyes. “I’ve never actually had an Alpha or anyone actually want to dance with me because I’m so…”

He smiled and cupped a hand behind the Omega’s neck. He brought his face down to his. “Well, I have never and will never care about how it looks. I love holding you, Sammy and I will get it any way I can have it.” He smiled at him as their foreheads touched. “Besides, there is a reason why my dad taught us all how to do it.”

“Why?”

“So that we can be romantic with our Omega at any moment.” He put his hands on the Omega’s upper arms and kept their foreheads together as he began murmuring the words to the song:

_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true_

_I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do  
I get to love you  
I get to love you_

Sam listened to the words the Alpha murmured and his heart was drumming against his chest as his pulse hammered. He looked into his eyes and the incredible urge to kiss him and really kiss him became overwhelming. Keeping their foreheads together, he cupped his neck just underneath his chin and tested the waters with an open-mouthed kiss.

As the Omega pulled back to see what his reaction was, Gabriel all but whimpered, “Don’t stop…”

This time when Sam took his mouth it was passionate, soft, gentle and exactly what you’d expect to see if you watched them on the dance floor. Gabriel opened his mouth on a soft moan and Sam dove in to deepen the kiss. Even though their tongues tangled and were fighting a passionate battle inside their mouths, on the outside it was still gentle and soft…as if they thought the other would disappear if they made any sudden movements.

When the kiss broke, they were both panting softly. “Wow…” Sam whispered. “I never…”

He shook his head slowly. “Me neither,” he replied and caressed his cheek. “I meant those words, Sammy.”

“I know,” he said softly. “You wouldn’t have said them otherwise.” He kissed him again and smiled. “Sorry.”

“For what?” he asked.

“Public Displays of Affection are—”

“Very acceptable,” he told him. He glanced over to see Gabby still playing. He looked back at the Omega. “Baby, I want to be able to hold you or your hand or kiss you anytime I want. That means if we’re in the middle of the grocery store or even in the middle of downtown Edenville.” He kissed him. “And I want you to feel the same. I’m never going to think it’s inappropriate or push you away for it.”

Sam sighed. “You are most definitely not like your brother.”

He smiled and kissed him again. “Just realizing that?”

He laughed. “No,” he murmured and kissed him again.

* * *

At 6:15, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore and got out of the Impala. He headed to the door and tried pulling it open. It wouldn’t budge. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a text to the Alpha. A couple of minutes later, Cas was walking to the door to let him in. He chuckled nervously. “Sorry. Should have rethought the whole being able to hear thing.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Why was the door locked?”

He smiled and answered, “Because Mackenzie’s here, Dean.”

His heart tightened in his chest as his Omega whimpered. The Alpha was being protective of their daughter. He stifled the sigh that wanted to come out. He had always imagined him being just as protective while he was pregnant, and it would carry into him caring for their child. He smiled. “That’s sweet.”

“How’s the garage?”

“Pretty busy at the moment,” he replied. “Bobby suspects that it’ll start slowing down tomorrow because of the Festival this weekend.”

He nodded. “Gabriel’s making samplers for the event. He’s hoping that it’ll pull customers to the bakery when we open.”

Dean smiled. He always remembered Cas telling him that he wanted to open a bookstore and here he was actually doing it. “You’re actually opening your own store,” he murmured. “You’re doing it, Cas.”

He nodded. “I am,” he murmured. “You know, this may be inappropriate and it may upset you but I’ve always remembered what you said when I told you about my wild, crazy idea of opening a bookstore, something that would be good for our small town.”

He remembered it too and surprisingly it didn’t upset him. It didn’t even make him mad. He couldn’t help the pride that he felt that the Alpha remembered. All too well: _It may be wild and crazy, Alpha, but the best ideas in the world started with wild and crazy. Out of anyone I know you can do this and I’ll always be right beside you._ Not even 8 years apart could have stopped his loyalty and support. “And despite everything I still mean it.”

Cas looked up at him, opened his mouth to say something when he heard Mackenzie call out, “Daddy! Come check this out.”

Dean smiled softly. “That’s you.”

Castiel’s smile widened, “So it is.” He turned on his heel and walked to where he had left their daughter. He looked at Dean when he saw what she was doing.

Mackenzie was bent over the hole in the wall that had just been made earlier that afternoon. She was watching whatever was happening at the bakery. Castiel sighed and Dean smiled mischievously. “Mackenzie Skye.”

The little girl quickly straightened, turned and put her arms behind her back. “Papa, hi!”

Dean couldn’t help it, he laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe are dancing.”

“What…?” Castiel murmured.

The former couple both bent over and looked through the hole. Dean couldn’t believe it, even the Trickster Alpha had a romantic side. Without thinking he turned his head and whispered, “Who would have thought that the Novaks would have two romantics in the family.”

Castiel laughed softly and turned to look at him, their lips mere inches from each other. The breath caught in his chest at how close they were. “If memory…serves…you enjoyed my romanticism.”

Keeping his eyes on him, Dean whispered, “No…” the Alpha looked at him. “…I loved it.” Their eyes met and he immediately felt the heat between them once again. His pulse quickened with longing. Pleasure pulsed in his veins and he felt his slick pool between his cheeks. He cleared his throat and turned away from him. He couldn’t start thinking about that. The Alpha shattered him years ago, he wasn’t sure he could trust him again with his heart. Finally he spoke, “Okay, come on, Mackenzie Skye. You know not to spy.”

“Your Papa’s right,” Castiel conceded. “It’s not right.” He put his hands on her arms and moved her away from the hole. “That will not be there when you come back tomorrow.”

She spun to Dean. “I’m coming back, Papa?”

He nodded. “Your daddy and I have come to an agreement that you can come here everyday after school.”

“Yay!” she exclaimed happily and launched herself into Dean’s arms. “Thank you, Papa!”

He laughed and held her as she hugged him tight and repeatedly thanked him. He kissed her hair. “You’re welcome, Baby.” Without much thought, Dean looked up at Cas as he continued to hold their daughter and asked, “Would you like to come to dinner with us?”

* * *

The crowd at _La Taberna_ , was active as the threesome walked into the dining area. The waitress named, Carmen took them to a booth and handed them a menu. Carmen was a pretty blond with shoulder length hair that was styled in waves. Dean looked up at her and ordered sodas for all 3 of them. He looked at Cas. He’d been feeling stupid for asking his former Alpha to have dinner with him, but if he was going to be honest it was because he wanted to spend time with him too.

The anger was beginning to dissipate, but the hurt was still there. He knew that would happen. Despite everything he knew he couldn’t stay mad at the Alpha for long. Especially after talking to Sam about it. Whenever he felt vindictive and angry Sam reminded him that it wasn’t Cas’ fault, that he would have been there for both of them if it wasn’t for John.

Unfortunately, he knew he couldn’t have a conversation about that with their daughter at the table with them. However if he could get through a few ‘family’ dinners with the guy maybe getting through a dinner where they rehashed their past wouldn’t be so bad. All he knew was he didn’t want to be angry at him and he didn’t want this awkwardness between them anymore. What he really wanted was to at least be friends.

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked at the Alpha. “Would you like to share a pan of steak fajitas with me?”

Castiel looked at him and smiled. “I’d love to,” he answered.

“Papa, can I get some of those crispy things?”

He laughed softly. “They’re crispitos and yes, Beautiful Girl you can.”

“Castiel?”

Cas looked up at the sound of his name and saw both Maria and Lilith. He groaned softly and put on the fake smile that Dean still hated as much as ever. “Ladies, how are you?”

“Fine,” Maria replied primly.

“When did you get back into town?”

“Um…a few days ago,” he answered.

“I heard that Gabriel’s in town too,” Lilith told him. “And he had Sam with him and the little bra—”

Cas raised his eyes to the Omega and growled lowly. “Don’t finish that,” he commanded. “You know there is one thing I don’t understand,” he said with his arms crossed. He looked at his daughter. “Excuse daddy’s language right now, Kenz.”

She knew the cue she needed to do and covered her ears. Castiel smiled and looked at his sisters-in-law. “As I was saying, the one thing I’m confused about is how can one be a homewrecking whore when at the time you weren’t even with my brother? In fact, you hadn’t even turned Lucifer’s attentions to you until you got the breast implants and the plastic surgery to fix that weird bump in your nose.”

“Castiel!” she exclaimed in humiliation.

Dean choked on the water as he heard the Alpha’s informative insult to the blond. “No way!” he exclaimed hoarsely.

Castiel nodded. He smirked at his sister-in-law and gave her a cocky upturned brow. “Did you forget that Hannah’s a nurse, Lil?” He picked up his water. “And unlike doctors, they can talk about their patients. So imagine her surprise when her best friend, Adina—a plastic surgeon’s physician’s assistant—told her that the Queen Bee of Edenville High was getting work done.”

Mackenzie removed her hands from her ears to hear her aunt say, “Lucifer will be hearing about this.”

The Alpha glared at her. “Bring it, Bitch. But you may want to ask him what happened the last time he insulted Dean my junior year.”

She stormed off with Maria scrambling after her. Mackenzie looked at her daddy and smiled. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her scramble off like that except for when Grady told her where to shove her demands.”

Dean looked at his daughter. “And don’t you dare repeat where he told her to put them.”

She shook her head. “Nope. Can’t,” she told him. “Grandpa told me if I ever did I’d be grounded.” She looked at both of them, her blue eyes wide. “Have you guys ever been grounded? You can’t do anything!” She picked up her water. “Which means I wouldn’t be able to go to Brenna’s for a sleepover.”

“Brenna?” Castiel asked.

“It’s her best friend, daddy.” Dean smiled at him.

“Ahh,” he said with a smile. “My apologies, Princess.”

“It’s okay. Oh! To go with your question from earlier…one thing that you don’t know…well, a couple…one, I love honey.”

Cas laughed. “Good to know.”

“And two, I’m allergic to nuts.”

Castiel raised his eyes to Dean and stared in surprise. “She inherited my allergy?”

He nodded and smiled. “We got this, Alpha. I always carry an epi-pen and so does grandpa, the school has one, Michael has one, and Sam.” He smiled and smoothed a hand down her hair.

Castiel sighed. “I was hoping she wouldn’t inherit that.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better she also got my cat allergy.”

He chuckled. “How does that make me feel better?”

He laughed. “It wouldn’t, but it made you laugh.”

Mackenzie watched her daddies and smiled. _Wonder what it would take to get them back together?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of Cas and Lilith's confrontation?
> 
> Trust me there will be more--Gabe's still gotta confront them both. ;-) 
> 
> Oh, need your help guys, I want something to happen to the house that Dean, Sam, Mackenzie and Gabby live in that would force them to go live with their Alphas...got any ideas? I'm thinking maybe retaliation for Cas' confrontation?


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days went by faster than either of them expected and now it was the weekend of the St. Patrick’s Day Festival. The girls were excited because they get to come to the event this year. Last year their Grandpa John tried to enforce something stupid and told them they couldn’t go. This year they had their daddies so it would be different.

Mackenzie had been noticing a difference in her Papa. He wasn’t so sad anymore, not since he and daddy started hanging out together again. She’d been spending time with him as Papa promised so for about 2 hours everyday they saw each other. Then the 3 of them would go to dinner and enjoy what Papa called a ‘family’ dinner. Them spending time together was amazing. Mackenzie smoothed a hand down her shamrock dress.

Papa had pulled her sandy blond hair into a half-up ponytail and tied it with green and white ribbons. She looked down at her shoes and smiled at the cute shamrocks on the top of the white buckled shoes. She sighed when her bedroom door opened. It was Papa. She turned. “What do you think?”

He smiled. “You look beautiful, Sweetheart.”

“Do you think Daddy will like it?”

He couldn’t help but smile at her worry that her daddy wouldn’t like the dress that they had picked out a few days before. He walked to her and knelt behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. If he didn’t know much of what Cas thought of their daughter he did know that the man loved her with a fierceness that awed him. He had always known he would be an amazing father and to watch them together was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed in his life. He looked at her through the reflection in the mirror and said softly, “Daddy will think you’re beautiful just like I do, Sweetheart.”

She smiled. “Is Gabby ready?”

He nodded. “She’s watching Princess Elena,” he replied. “She wants you to and I quote, ‘hurry up ‘cause her daddies are waiting’.”

She laughed and nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.”

* * *

The entire town of Edenville was out, Castiel was sure of it. Downtown was filled to the brim with the residents. There was children wearing varying degrees of Irish attire from leprechaun hats to actual St. Patrick’s Day outfits. He himself went for a pistachio green button-down shirt and a pair of black jeans. As he walked through downtown to check out how much the festivities had and hadn’t changed in 8 years, he’d been stopped by a couple of the librarians from the town library, the mayor of Edenville, the Police Chief, who happened to be an old family friend of Dean’s—Jody Mills. Surprisingly, Jody had apologized for having to enforce the Family Alpha Law that had him leaving so long ago. He promised her that he wasn’t mad at her because she was forced to enforce it. He was angry with John and his mother, but never anyone who supported he and Dean.

Cas stopped at the bakery booth and watched as his brother made the tall Omega laugh at whatever he was talking about. He smiled and just watched them. He seen the Alpha cup a hand behind Sam’s neck, pull him to him, whispered something and then kissed him passionately, but lazily. His heart ached a little at that but he was happy for them both. No two people deserved it more.

“Castiel!”

He turned and smiled when he seen his father, Grady and Michael walking in his direction. He hugged all 3 of them. Grady smiled at his outfit. “You look good.”

“Thanks. Hopefully I have enough Irish blood in me to ward off the fairies.”

The older Omega laughed. “You’re half-Irish because of Vanessa, right?”

He nodded. “Right.”

Michael smirked. “So how would that work with Kenz?”

Castiel laughed. “Well, my Russian blood and his English blood cancels out her being full Irish. So just like her Papa and I, she’s half-Irish.”

Joe laughed. “You’ve thought about that a lot huh?”

He laughed. “Kenzie asked us at dinner last night.” They laughed. “So how much trouble am I in for humiliating Lilith the other night at _La Taberna_?”

Grady laughed softly while Joe smiled. Michael looked confused. “What happened?”

Joe shook his head and turned to his oldest. “It would seem that your baby brother decided to call out your sister-in-law on the shit she’s been pulling on Sam and Gabby.”

Michael smiled, but his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Really?”

“All I did was ask her how one could be a homewrecking whore when in fact Sam and Lucifer were together before he and Lilith got together? Then I reminded her the only reason why Lucifer even noticed her was because of her breast implants and nose job.”

Michael laughed and hugged the younger man. “Man, I’ve been hoping the City didn’t dull the sarcastic side of you.”

He laughed. Changing the subject he looked at Grady. “Ever had Gabe’s Irish cream cheesecake?”

He shook his head. “Nope. I think your brother started baking with alcohol after he left.”

“Ooh,” Cas said and grabbed his hand. “You gotta try it. It’s _incredible_!”

Michael laughed softly. “Told you that we pretty much consider him more of our Omega parent than mom.”

He laughed. “You’re just trying to encourage me to get laid, Mike.”

“Hell yes! Dad you haven’t had sex since Rachel was conceived. There’s seriously something wrong with that.”

Both Kenzie and Gabby scanned the crowds of people looking for their family. They both saw Castiel before Dean did and exclaimed in unison, “There’s Daddy!”

“Unca Cas!”

Dean suddenly found himself being dragged in the direction he couldn’t see. The girls kept screaming for Cas. When they got to his location, Dean felt an arm go around his waist while Gabe playfully pushed Cas out of the way to catch his own daughter. “Daddy!” Gabby screamed.

“Sweet Girl!” he hugged her tightly. “I missed you!”

“Missed you,” she murmured.

Dean watched Mackenzie launch herself into Cas’ free arm and he caught her. Dean looked over to see who slowed him down and smiled when he seen Joe. “Hey, dad.”

“Hey, Bud. You okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I think so. Nice catch.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

Cas put Mackenzie on her feet and looked at her dress. “You look beautiful, Princess.”

Dean smiled and put his arms over his chest. “Told you daddy would like it.” He whispered to the Alpha, “She was nervous whether you’d like the dress.”

He smiled and knelt in front of her. “Your dress is beautiful. I love it, but not as much as I love you.” He tapped her nose affectionately.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, daddy.” She turned and hugged Joe’s legs. “Hi, grandpa!”

“Hey, Kenz.”

With the girls distracted by their grandfather and uncle, Cas turned to Dean with a forkful of cheesecake. “You gotta try this.” He hovered the forkful at Dean’s lips.

He lowered his eyes to the fork and then lifted them to the Alpha. Cas felt his stomach drop as lust coursed through him like a raging river. Without asking what it was, he wrapped his lips around the dessert and immediately tasted the chocolate explosion on his lips, along with a tang of whiskey on his tongue. He groaned as he took the bite off the fork. He groaned again. “Shit…” His green eyes went wide. “That’s fucking amazing!”

Dean scented the air and scented Alpha arousal almost immediately. He smiled at him and tapped his abs. “Sorry, Alpha.”

He smiled. He highly doubted he was sorry at all. And he knew it when Dean walked over and grabbed a plate for himself. He thumbed toward Cas. “He’s paying.”

Gabriel laughed and looked at his younger brother. “Guess he told you.”

Cas laughed and handed him a $5 dollar bill. He looked at Dean and then his brother. “I’ve been paying for a lot of stuff.”

“You complaining?” Dean asked.

He smiled. “It wouldn’t do me any good if I was or not.”

The group filled with laughter as they listened to the banter. Michael smiled. “Nice to know that even after eight years your banter hasn’t stopped.”

Dean shrugged. He looked at Cas. “I could pay for stuff but I thought I would stop the argument that would follow by just agreeing to let you pay.”

Cas shook his head, chuckling. He looked at Kenzie. “Sweetheart pick what you want. Don’t pick the ones on the white plates.”

“Okay, daddy.” She dutifully picked up a green velvet cupcake and tried the frosting first.

“Oh, Cas, I was going to tell you,” he said around his cheesecake, then paused to clear his mouth more. “Our house sold.”

“Your house?” Grady asked as an older couple approached the booth.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it was this really amazing Arts and Crafts home.” He shrugged and exhaled.

Joe slid his eyes to Cas and smirked as Michael walked to the Alpha and muttered, “Sneaky bastard.”

He shrugged and smiled at his dad. “Should I…?”

He nodded. “It might be interesting to see his face.”

Cas tossed his empty plate into the trash and smirked at the Omega. “I know it’s been sold.”

“You did?” Sam asked. “Dean’s been in love with that house—”

“I know,” Cas replied softly. “Which is why I bought it.”

Shock swept through him and his jaw fell open as the fork hit the ground. Joe quickly moved to catch the plate before it followed. Driven by shock, he found himself moving to the Alpha. He took the man’s face in his hands. His mouth was on his, telling him without words how much he appreciated it.

Cas groaned softly in surprise as the Omega’s tongue slid into his mouth. He moaned at the delicious feel of his tongue tangling with his. Their tongues tangled in an erotic knot. He made hungry sounds in the back of his throat as the Omega took the kiss deeper.

Finally finding his bearings Dean pulled back but lingered over the kiss. “Wow…”

He panted. “Yeah…”

“You know as hot as that is to watch, you two are too much like family.”

Hearing Gabe’s comment broke the moment and the 2 of them laughed. Dean exhaled slowly and backed away. “Yeah…I need…” without a word he turned and walked away.

“Dean—”

“I’ll go,” Grady told him and jogged after the Omega.

* * *

Knowing all too well that someone had followed him, he spun around. “That shouldn’t have…I shouldn’t have…”

Grady saw the Omega reeling from the intensity of the kiss. When he finally stopped, Grady directed him to a bench on the curb between 2 lampposts. “Sit down before you fall over,” he said softly. “You need to breathe.”

“I can’t!” he exclaimed. “I shouldn’t feel…”

“Why not?” Grady asked him. He put a hand over his nervous hands and looked into his eyes. “I know you still love him, probably deeper now than you did when he left.”

“Yes,” he said, his voice quivering with emotion. “But…but he hurt me, Grady.”

Knowing that the Omega has never had emotional support from another Omega, he reached out and cupped his cheek. “I know he hurt you, Dean. I know it broke your heart all those years ago to know he left without a word before you could tell him that your love created someone.”

He nodded, tears sliding down his cheeks. “And now he’s back and it’s like all these…emotions have flooded back only stronger then they were then.” He sighed and wiped his tears. “I don’t know…how can I trust him not to hurt me like that again?”

“You don’t,” he murmured softly. “Let me tell you something…this stays between us, not even the boys know, okay?”

He nodded. Grady took a breath and began, “About…um, eight years ago, I decided to admit my feelings for Joe. That I was desperately in love with the man and that I knew that the way I loved him I would never…ever love someone else the way I loved him. We slept together and I knew that for both of us that what we felt in that moment was only something that was between us. Although, Joe wasn’t acting like I had fantasized him to act like once we had…” he sighed. Reliving this moment was still painful.

“He quickly dressed and told me it shouldn’t have happened. That what had just happened between us ruined everything.” His eyes filled with tears as he remembered what he felt in that moment. He continued, “However, at that time—unbeknownst to me he had discovered Vanessa and John’s affair—I was absolutely devastated.” He sighed. “About a month or so later, Joe had asked me to stay late at work, so I did. He begged me, pleaded with me to talk to him. He wanted our friendship back. He needed me.”

Dean listened to him. It wasn’t entirely the same situation but he could understand the not wanting to listen to the silly Alpha. He exhaled. “So how long have you and Joe been together?”

Grady laughed softly. “I knew you’d figure that out.” He sighed. “Um…we’re not really. At least he hasn’t told me we are, but we’ve been together since he had asked to have his best friend back.” He looked at Dean. “I told you that story to show you that if I can trust Joe after him hurting me the way he did then you can find it in yourself to trust Castiel again. Especially since his leaving wasn’t his doing it was your father and stepmother’s.”

He growled. “She’s not my stepmother.” He sighed. He could see why he told that story. It made sense now. “I can try.”

“That’s all that Cas will ever ask for, you know that. He loves you, Dean. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have come home and he most definitely wouldn’t have bought the house that you had made fantasy plans about.” He smiled. “Not even my first Alpha did that.” He shrugged. “Joe kinda let me influence his decision on the Georgian, so…”

Dean laughed. “You sneaky…”

He shrugged. “I’ve always loved that house. Patrick hated it. Thought it was too cookie-cutter for a small town. I figured if I was going to at some point…possibly be Joe’s Omega then I wanted my dream house too.”

Dean laughed. “It’s the same with money argument.”

“Right.”

He sighed. “But, Grady, I don’t want his money. I never have even before he won the lottery. I just want him. I want Kenzie to have both her daddies.”

“Then you know what you need to do to give her that, Dean. Unlock your heart and open the door a little at a time and you’ll know when the right time is to let him in all the way.”

* * *

The scent of popcorn, cotton candy, fried foods, sugar and cigarettes filled Dean’s nostrils. He loved that he lived in a town where they celebrated just about every major holiday known to man. It was a major excuse to eat junk food that he didn’t normally eat because one thing he had learned as a parent was that if you wanted your child to eat vegetables and fruits you had to too...unless that was just the part of his daughter that was him. The people running them, of course, left something to be desired because they always seemed to hit on him.

He stood basically in the middle of the concession stands area trying to decide on where to go. One last glance at everything had him deciding on one that had everything. He walked up to the line and waited. After 3 people ahead of him had ordered, it was now his turn. He smiled at the man and opened his mouth to say something when the tall and bulky Alpha cut him off. 

“Hey, Sweetheart. You know if you let me I’ll make you come so hard you’ll blackout.”

He laughed. He honestly thought that would work? “I would love to…” he paused on purpose and he saw the man smile thinking he had gotten him. “...but I’m with someone, so…”

The man looked at his neck and said, “No one’s claimed you yet.”

He walked over to him and got up right behind him. The scent of beer and cigarettes filled his nostrils and he felt like he was about to hurl. He smelled like his father.

“Get off me!” he exclaimed, panic beginning to set in.

“Come on, baby, I promise—”

“Get the hell away from him.”

The man behind Dean froze and Dean looked over his shoulder to see Castiel standing behind him. He gasped when he felt the man move from behind him and heard Cas say, “I do believe he said no, now get away from him before I tear your throat out.”

The man turned on him and Dean realized that the beer smelling man was about an inch shorter than Cas’ 5’11 height. He watched as Cas moved between him and the smelly man. He grabbed firmly, but gently to Dean’s wrist and positioned him behind him, put the hand on his hip in a gesture that told Dean he was being protected but he wasn’t being overly protective. “This one’s mine. Go find a bar bunny. I do believe the two of you would have more in common than you would with a highly intelligent and sexy Omega.”

Dean felt a shiver of lust slide down his spine. He had always found it hot when Cas stacked claim on him because the Alpha never was very possessive unless it was in private, but he had always loved his possessiveness when they were in bed together. He tangled his fingers into the thin fabric of the man’s shirt and came closer.

“Whatever,” he muttered. “In my experience the ones who look like him are too high maintenance anyway. So good luck.”

Cas waited for him to leave and then turned to Dean. He opened his mouth to immediately apologize, but instead his words were cut off by Dean’s mouth covering his again. He moaned softly as one of his hands tangled in the Omega’s hair. The Omega’s tongue sought his out and they immediately tangled again. He cupped his chin with the other as he let the Omega take.

Dean pulled back slowly, lingering on his mouth. The Omega sighed. “I think kissing you is becoming a habit…especially after you either do something…” he kissed him again, “…extraordinarily sweet or exceedingly sexy.”

He chuckled softly. “I’d apologize, but I’m really not sorry because I’ve been dreaming of kissing you again for eight years.” He sighed and looked at the Omega. He stepped back and resisted the urge to reach for his hand. “I’m sorry that I went all Alpha on him. I know you can take care of yourself, but—”

“Uh…Babe, if I had a problem with it I’d let you know, remember?”

He sighed. “Right, but I’m no longer…we’re not…”

Dean felt the itch of need crawl up his back. He had always had this need to touch him. Whenever they were close he had to be touching him. It would seem the 8-year absent hadn’t burnt that need out. If anything and by the way his Omega reacted it got worse. He smiled as he closed the gap that the Alpha created and tangled his fingers at the tucked cloth of his shirt. “Shut up, Cas…” he whispered and pulled him out of the line of the concession stand.

He stopped but he hadn’t stopped pulling on the Alpha and he stumbled into him. He rested his arms on his shoulders and kept him closer as their foreheads met. He moved one of his hands and caressed every groove of the Alpha’s face with his fingertips. He slowed at his perfect pink lips and he let his thumb lazily pull his bottom lip down gently.

Castiel’s breath hitched in his chest at his touch and he just about whimpered when those fingers came to his lips. “Dean…” he murmured as his hands went to his hips.

“Kiss me back, Alpha,” he murmured before he captured his lips.

On a moan, Cas poured everything he had into the kiss. He pulled the Omega’s hips into his lower half and moaned as he felt their cocks graze together through their jeans. His gut churned with lust and he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Dean moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck as their tongues tangled erotically. He forgot how good the Alpha could kiss once he stopped being so damn cautious. He tangled his fingers into the perpetually messy hair and kissed the Alpha back with the same fervor.

Sam stopped when he seen the former couple practically devouring each other right there in the middle of the festival’s food court. He adjusted Gabby on his hip and tightened his grip on Mackenzie’s hand. Mackenzie tilted her head in that adorable way that her daddy had and asked, “Why is Papa kissing daddy like that?”

As if someone splashed ice water on them they came apart at the sound of their daughter’s voice. Both panting breathlessly. Their brains were foggy and incoherent as they tried to pull themselves together to be parents. Dean dropped his eyes to Cas and sighed. “Okay…yeah, um, we may need to be careful.”

Cas laughed softly and nodded. “Yeah. Just so you know you started that one.”

Dean laughed and shoved him away playfully. He turned to Mackenzie. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

“Hi,” she said with a look between both her daddies. “What’s going on?”

He sighed and looked at Cas. The Alpha smiled and Dean knelt in front of her. “We were kissing, Sweetheart.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I’ve never seen you kiss like that.”

He laughed softly. “Because I’ve only kissed your daddy like that.” He leaned forward and whispered, “It’s the way daddies are supposed to kiss each other.”

Cas looked all the kids then Sam. “What’s up?”

“We were hoping to catch you before you ordered. Gabby wants to change her candy order and Kenzie wants a hotdog instead of a corndog.”

Dean nodded. “Got it.” He looked at Gabby. “What’s your candy order, Gabs?”

“Green cotton!” she said with a smile.

He laughed. “Green cotton candy it is.”

* * *

The former couple had gotten the food and headed back to where everyone was waiting. Tonight was fireworks and everyone was gathered in a small space in the park overlooking the lake. They headed toward the tree where they had seen Sam unfolding a large blue and green flannel blanket. With Sam was Benny and Andrea, Charlie and her latest beauty andWhen they came to the blanket, Sam explained, “Each threesome gets three blankets. What you decide to do with them from there is up to you.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean told him and began passing out the food. He tossed the cotton candy bags at Gabriel. “Here, dad.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel positioned one of their blankets against half of the tree trunk and unfolded the other 2. He saw a tiny 3-year-old reaching for the candy. “Do it and I’ll take away the cookies you asked me to save for you.”

“Daddy…?”

He shook his head. “You haven’t eaten much today, Sweet Girl. You need to eat first before you gorge yourself on candy.”

She sighed and looked at her Papa. Sam shook his head. “You heard your daddy, Gabrielle.”

“We got you a corndog,” Cas attempted.

She yelped excitedly. “Thank you,” she said and took the cardboard container from her Uncle. “If I eat the corndog can I have my cotton?”

Gabe looked at Sam and without saying anything both agreed. “Yes, you can have your cotton candy after your corndog.”

Satisfied that she won, she began eating the corndog Dean laughed softly and looked at Gabe and Sam. “You do realize she thinks she won, right?” he chuckled in a whispered.

Sam nodded. “Yep and as long as she thinks she’ll win she’ll ultimately do what we want.”

“Isn’t that deceptive?” Charlie’s date asked.

“Deception is the name of the game when you’re a parent.” He shrugged. “At least that’s the way I’ve learned it.”

“Deceiving your child shouldn’t—”

“Parenting styles are different with every child,” Cas told her informatively.

“Are you okay with him deceiving your daughter?” the woman asked.

“Dean has done exceptionally well under the circumstances,” Cas told her. “I have no complaints.”

Benny chuckled. “Nice answer, Brotha.”

He laughed. “It’s the truth.” He looked at Dean who shook his head.

“He’s trying to make you defensive, either that make us fight.”

“Why would he want to do that?” Gabe asked curiously.

“Because Benny has always thought that Cas didn’t deserve Dean,” Andrea answered.

“And I’d say I was right.”

“And I say shut up,” Dean snapped. “One, I’m moving on. You do it too, Ben. Giving him a second chance is my decision.” He glared at the Alpha. “And two, our doesn’t need to hear this shit.” He looked at everyone. “Be respectful or go sit somewhere else.” He glared at the Alpha. “I won’t tolerate you insulting Cas…ever. You know that.”

“Dean, I didn’t—”

“Just leave it,” he told him. “I’m done being angry about something that was ultimately not his fault.” He looked at Cas. “Did you want cuddle with me and Kenz?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to.”

He nodded. He tossed one of the blankets toward the tree. Sam caught it and put it on the other side of Gabe. Sam watched as it hit his arm and his leg. He laughed. “Sorry.”

Gabriel smirked. “I’m sure you are.”

Once everyone finished eating, they prepared for the fireworks. Gabriel pulled the blanket that Sam had unfolded toward him and smiled up at the Omega. “Come here.”

Dean saw the light shade of pink on his cheeks and he chuckled. “Go,” he told him. “It’s about damn time you found someone who wants to be near you, Sammy.”

He crawled up the blanket and sat between the V of Gabriel’s thighs. He slid down a little and rested his head on his chest. Gabriel covered him up, positioned the blanket at his back to cover his shoulders. Sam looked at Gabby who was now happily eating cotton candy and called her over. She happily walked over to cuddle with her daddies. She cuddled against Sam’s legs and Sam covered her with the blanket as she got comfortable.

When the fireworks started, Gabby had moved from leaning on her Papa’s legs to lying next to them on the bottom blanket. Joe and Grady had joined them and they sat on the other side of the little girl. Gabe wrapped his arms around his shoulders and placed kisses from his temple to his chin. As they watched explosion after explosion of green, gold and white, they heard Gabby’s excitement as she watched.

This was what Sam had always pictured his life to be. Being held by a man whom he knew cared and loved him and having their child next to them as they watched the fireworks. Sharing this moment as a family. He cuffed his hands around the arms that held him so lovingly and savored the moment. He couldn’t believe he was here. He couldn’t believe he was finally being held by the man he’d been in love since he was 14. This man was his dream Alpha, and he knew in this moment that he never wanted Gabe to think that he had made a mistake by choosing him.

He moaned when he felt a sensual open-mouthed kiss being pressed into his shoulder then his lower neck. He looked up at him and smiled. “That’s nice,” he murmured.

“It’s supposed to,” he murmured against the Omega’s cheek. He pressed another kiss to his shoulder and again when he hummed happily. “Guilty confession?”

“Okay,” he murmured uneasily. “What?”

“Ever since you admitted to me that you wanted to be my Omega I’ve been thinking about what it would feel like to be sitting here just like this with the entire town seeing us.”

Sam laughed softly and looked at him. “Nice image, but I can one-up you on that. I wanted to kiss you while the entire town watched.”

Gabriel smiled and looked up to see if anyone was watching. “I have an idea. Lilith’s mom is looking and so is Lucifer—wanna?”

He laughed mischievously at the thought. “You’re horrible!”

He pressed a kiss above his mating gland and smiled. “But you love me.”

He smirked and looked up at him. “You hope I do,” he murmured. He leaned up and pressed his lips to his.

The first connection of lips was tender and soft and made them both moan. The Alpha deepened the kiss. Sam moaned as his head swam and his brain misfired. There was a tenderness behind the Alpha’s lips that made him whimper. He felt the soft whimper against his mouth and gently pushed his tongue inside. Their tongues came together, and he deepened the kiss. He gently pulled back but lingered…giving the Omega soft kisses repeatedly.

Sam sighed. Finally felt like things were looking up for him and for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Time Jump....things get scary for the Alphas when their families are threatened


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump--2 weeks since St. Patrick's Day...all is going well with our couples.
> 
> Dean and Cas have their first date...
> 
> Sam finally tells Lilith off and Gabe and Lucifer have a showdown...which has consequences....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: HOUSE FIRE...KIDS IN DANGER....

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50425813028/in/dateposted-public/)

**-Friday, April 3…**

“Hey, Gabe, honey?” Sam called out once he entered the bakery.

“In the kitchen, Baby!” he called out.

They had 3 weeks until the bakery and the bookstore opened. The closer it got to the grand opening the busier they became and the more nervous that both brothers became. Though with Dean and Sam by their sides talking them through their nerves they seem to be able to relax. In the time that passed between St. Patrick’s Day and today both couples had become inseparable. Neither of them was having sex, but they were enjoying getting to know each other and catching up on their lives since the other was absent.

For Sam and Gabriel, they’d been doing everything but having sex. Of course, they had discussed it but it hadn’t gotten past that. It felt nice to know that their relationship wasn’t going to be based on sex. He had a feeling—just by the way the Alpha kissed him—that it would be amazing when they finally did. Gabe wanted to, and Sam did too.

In the last 2 weeks, his life had improved. The townspeople seemed to be realizing that maybe Sam wasn’t as bad as Lilith had him sound. He had never been so happy in his life. Which usually for Winchesters meant that something was going to blow up in his face, but he tried not to think about that. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he watched the Alpha setting up the kitchen the way he wanted but by the looks of it the room would have functionality too.

He smiled when Gabe looked up and smiled at him. “Hi.”

Gabe waved him over. “Come here,” he said.

Sam walked around and stood in front of the Alpha. The Alpha smiled up at him and pulled his mouth down to his. He kissed him passionately. “I missed you,” he murmured.

Sam smiled. He’d only been gone long enough to run an errand for Gabe, but it felt nice that he could miss him even in the 10 minutes it took. “I missed you.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Gabriel turned to continue what he was doing. Sam placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered against his ear. “With the girls having a half-day I’m taking them to the library so Gabby can listen to Storytime with Kelly. And Kenz wants to get a book for her and Cas to read at night.”

“Okay,” he whispered huskily, lust knotting in his belly. “Take the Highlander,” he told him.

“Are you sure? What about you?”

“If I need to go anywhere, Sweetheart, I can use Cassie’s car.”

He smiled and placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck. He ran his hand up and down his chest. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“So you tell me every day,” he said with a smile and tilted his head so that the Omega could continue kissing his neck. “So did you get to Grove’s?” he asked.

Sam nodded. Gabe had asked him to run to the local furniture place and make sure he had saved the furniture that he had put a down payment on to hold. The Alpha was furnishing the home that he had bought sight unseen. And according to what he had told him he had bought a California King that the store was having shipped from their warehouse and even bedroom furniture for Gabby’s room.

Of course, he refused to let Sam see it until it was all ready. He wanted to do a whole big reveal for it. What he did know was that Dean and Cas’ house was right next door and the two Alphas had decided that they would tear down the fence that separated the properties and have a communal backyard for everyone. “I did and Mr. Grove said he’d have everything delivered to the house by tomorrow.”

Gabe smiled and turned in his arms. He put his hands on his hips as he whispered, “That gives me the weekend to convince you to move in with me.”

He laughed and kissed him. “It’s not that I don’t want to it’s just that I don’t want…” he knew it was stupid to even worry about this, but he couldn’t help it. “I don’t want people to assume that I influenced you—”

He smiled as he pulled him against him. “Influence me, Baby.”

He laughed and returned the kiss as his breath hitched when he felt the Alpha’s beginning erection. He smiled against his mouth. “Someone’s excited with the prospect though.”

He nodded. “I am. You would be too if you were fantasizing what I have been for the last four years.”

He felt a shiver of lust go down his spine at the thought of what he had been fantasizing about. Gabriel scented warm caramel and knew he was starting to get turned on by it. “Now I got you wondering.”

He laughed softly. “You’re mean to me.”

He kissed him softly, dragging it out. “Oh, trust me, baby. We’ll do everything I’ve been thinking about and so much more.” He kissed him again. “Go before I decide to take you here and we leave our daughter hanging.”

He laughed and kissed him. They said their goodbyes and Sam walked to the door to leave but stopped. He turned and watched the Alpha as he continued with the kitchen organization. “Gabe.”

He looked up and smiled softly. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you.” He blew him a kiss.

Sam smiled and walked out.

* * *

Dean looked at the clock and decided to take a long lunch. He walked into Bobby’s office and said, “Hey, Bobby, I’m gonna head out and see if Cas wants to have lunch with me.”

He nodded. “Get outta here.”

Dean walked out of the office and headed out. He walked to the Impala and got inside. As he drove down Hudson Street, he hit Cas’ contact and put his phone to his ear. He smiled when heard Cas’ deep gravelly voice. “Hey, Alpha.”

On Cas’ end of the phone he smiled. “Hello, Omega. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Lunch?”

“Sounds great,” he said happily. “What about Kenz?”

“She’s going to be at the library with Uncle Sam and Gabby for a few hours so I thought…maybe this could be a…?”

Cas smirked into his phone. “Why, Dean Winchester are you asking me out on a lunch date?”

“Yes, I am but if you’re going to tease me about it I might just eat alone.”

“Oh, that would be a real crime right there, Sweetheart. You’re too pretty to eat alone.”

He felt his cheeks heat. “Want me to pick you up?”

“Absolutely.”

He smiled and replied, “See you in a few.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Dean pulled up to the curb, right in front of the bookstore and just as Cas had said he was waiting for him. The Alpha jogged out and got into the passenger seat. He smiled and leaned over. “Hi, Alpha.”

Castiel smiled, tucked a hand at the side of his neck and kissed him softly. “Hi, Omega.” He kissed him again. He sat back in the seat and asked, “Where are we eating?”

“The diner? I’d say the Roadhouse, but they don’t open until one.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said with a smile. “Am I paying?” he teased.

He laughed. “Only if you want to. I have some cash on me.” He pulled into the parking lot of the Edenville Diner and parked in one of the lots in the front row. He got out of the car and took Cas’ hand as they walked into the restaurant.

They found a booth in the back and took their seats across from each other. Gail, an aging woman with a flyaway updo approached the table with waters and menus. “What can I get you to drink, gentlemen?”

“Do you want a soda?” Cas asked.

“That sounds good.” He looked at Gail. “Two Cokes, please.” He sighed as he took one of the menus. He opened it and began the back and forth of deciding what to eat. He smiled into the menu when he heard the Beatles song, Here Comes the Sun come on.

Castiel lifted his eyes to see the beautiful Omega smiling into his menu. “What’s making you so happy?”

“Besides the company?” he asked.

He nodded. “Besides that.”

“The song…” he murmured. “It’s Kenzie’s song.”

Cas’ jaw fell in surprise. “Really?”

He nodded. He closed the menu and looked at the Alpha. “I never wanted her to not know you, Cas. Of course until you came home I thought you were being a coward, but now that I know that it was our parents…” he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Sweetheart?”

“I hated you for so long and I used to curse you a lot for the last seven years.”

Cas closed the menu and put it beside him. He reached for his hand and connected 3 of their fingers. “Baby, I don’t blame you for being angry. I would be too. And I don’t blame you for being hurt either. I just hope that someday I regain your trust.”

Dean sighed and tightened their hold. “You’re already gaining it back. If you weren’t I wouldn’t let you kiss me like we’ve been kissing for the last two weeks.”

He laughed softly. “Good to know.”

He smiled. He looked up at Gail as she came to drop off their sodas. “Ready to order?”

Cas nodded. “I’m ready if you are, Sweetheart.”

“Um…I’ll have the chicken fried steak, potatoes, and green beans. Make sure you put a lot of that white gravy on it.”

She nodded. She turned to Cas and he ordered his food. As she collected their menus, she stopped when she realized who it was. “Oh…you’re the guy who won a little over half-million dollars right?”

He nodded. “I did. My brother and I did. We split it.” He looked at Dean and then back at her.

“Huh…you still single?”

He gave her his polite smile as he answered, “I’m not actually. I haven’t been for a very long time.”

“Hmm,” she huffed. She glared at Dean and then walked off muttering something about their food.

Dean smiled as he felt the warm heat of happiness well in his chest. “Would it be too forward of me to assume you were talking about me?”

“No,” he answered. “Because I was.” He looked into his eyes; his fingers tangled with the Omega’s. “I haven’t been with anyone since the last time we made love, Dean.”

He smiled. “Yeah, you got me pregnant then.”

“I’d apologize but—”

“You better not,” he told him. “The situation may not have been ideal, but I wouldn’t trade her for anything in this world.”

His smile widened as he said, “I would apologize but I’m really not sorry about it.” He smirked when he seen the look shift in Dean’s eyes. “She’s a beautiful little girl and the best thing to happen to either of us, Dean.” He smiled. “You’ve done such an amazing job with her. I couldn’t be prouder of the fact that you’re the Omega I had her with.”

Not able to resist, especially after a compliment like that, Dean stood from his seat and came over to Cas’ bench. He nudged his hip with his fingers and slid in next to him. Once he was seated, he took Cas’ face in his hands and pressed a soft, gentle open-mouthed kiss to his lips. “Thank you, Alpha.”

He released a shaky breath. “You’re welcome.” He caressed his fingertips along his face and kissed him softly. “You’re the most amazing man that I have ever met, Dean. The way you take care of our daughter and work ten, eleven-hour shifts every day without complaint…” he caressed his face. “I’m in awe of you and maybe Benny’s right…I don’t deserve you—”

“That’s not true, Baby.” He kissed him deep and slow. “I think after everything we’ve been through we deserve each other.”

He chuckled softly and kissed him. “Would you stop interjecting, please?”

He laughed softly. “Sorry. I just hate it when you don’t think you’re good enough.”

“I know me too about you,” he admitted. “But what I was going to say was that, maybe Benny’s right I don’t deserve you, but I don’t care. What I told you the night we made Kenzie still stands—you’re it for me, Dean. Even after an eight-year absence, you’re still it for me and I could never see myself being with anyone else but you.”

He smiled and kissed him. “I couldn’t agree more, but I think it’s still a good idea to take this slow. I have a lot of stuff with us to work out.”

“That’s fine, and if you’ll let me I’d like to help you work through it.”

He smiled. “I think you have to,” he murmured just as Gail came with their food. “Ahh, the food’s here. I’m starving!” he said.

* * *

Sam walked into the kids’ section of the library holding Gabby and Mackenzie’s hands. He halted when he saw Lilith on one of the tall bookshelves. A wave of dread swept through him. Part of him wanted to take the girls and run, avoiding the situation altogether, but he made a promise to Gabby and he always tried to keep his promises to her. So he took a deep breath and continued. As he felt shakier and more unsure he heard Gabe’s voice in his head: _Don’t let her win, Sammy. Remember, she can’t hurt you anymore and neither can my brother. I won’t let them. You and Gabby are mine now and there’s nothing anyone can do about it._

He smiled as Gabe’s voice repeated and he walked the girls to the Storytime carpet. He got Gabby adjusted as Mackenzie told him she was going to go look at the new books. “Stay where I can see you, Kenz, please?”

“Promise, Uncle Sam.”

“Papa.”

“Yes, ma’am?” he replied softly.

“Don’t forget books for daddy to read to me.”

He smiled and kissed her hair. “I promise, Gabby, I won’t forget.” He sighed. It’d become their nighttime ritual to sit on her bed together—them as a family—and Gabe would read a story to her until she fell asleep. Which usually didn’t take long. Lately they’d get halfway through the book and she’d be out. He stood and walked over to the bookshelf that had a lot of her favorite books on it.

“So, my brother-in-law picked you, huh?”

That same wave of dread swept through him and looked over at her as he slipped the book in place. “Excuse me?”

“It’s actually laughable you know?”

He looked at her, confused. “What in the hell are you talking about, Lilith?”

“That you think that once Gabriel hears about everything that happened between you and my husband that he’d actually want you.”

He chuckled in disbelief and shook his head. He walked out of the kids’ room and went into the foyer type room that led to the upper floor of the library. “What happened between me and Lucifer is actually none of your business. You weren’t even together to begin with!” he exclaimed in a whisper. “I’m tired of being the bad guy in this!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have had my husband’s child!” she said back to him in a hushed whisper.

“She isn’t your husband’s, Lilith. She’s Gabriel’s.”

“Not biologically she isn’t!”

“They’re brothers you stupid bitch. They have the same fucking biology!”

She gasped, looking horrified that he dare speak to her like that. “Do you actually think that he’d be satisfied with you?”

Sam didn’t flinch but his stomach dropped to his toes.

“Lucifer told me about your night together, Samuel.” She laughed bitterly. “You couldn’t satisfy him. So what makes you think you’ll be able to satisfy Gabriel over the long haul? From what I heard, he likes sex and he actually is more Alpha than you think. He likes an Omega with a fight in him. From what Lucifer tells me you don’t have much fight.”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s because I was in fucking Heat, Lilith. No Omega’s going to fight an Alpha who will fuck them when you’re at that point. Besides, I remember everything from that point and after and I never asked your husband to stay so technically he fucked me under duress so if my pre-law education has taught me anything that’s Heat Rape.” Feeling more empowered than he had ever felt in the last 4 years he advanced on Lilith and said, “All I have to do is make one phone call and your father-in-law will make sure that your husband gets charged."

Her eyes blew wild and wide. She knew what would happen if he did do that. Everything would come out. “You wouldn’t dare?!”

“Push me and find out what happens, Bitch. I’m tired of being your punching bag. I’m tired of being a fucking pariah in this damn town because you feel so fucking threatened by a night that means absolutely **_nothing_** to me. Nothing. I’m over your husband. In fact, I have a very vague memory of not even calling out his name as he got me off, so think about that.” He glared at her. “If that night with your husband meant anything to me why in everything that is holy would I call out his brother’s name?”

“Wha…what?”

He nodded. “Yeah. If your husband is so amazing in bed then why would I be thinking about his brother—the one I’ve actually been truly in love with since I was fourteen—at all during our night together.” He glared at her. “In fact, the only thing I remember about that night—besides calling out Gabriel’s name—is the mind-numbing cramps and wanting the pain to end.”

She had to find a way to regain the upper hand in this confrontation. “Hmm…I wonder if Gabrielle would actually like to know who her real daddy is…” she smirked at him mischievously and headed for the 3-year-old.

He watched in horror for a second as Lilith stalked over to the children and practically bodily picked up Gabby. He quickly walked over to her and heard her say, “Gabrielle, I wanted to talk to you about your daddy.”

“Daddy? He’s working. He makes cakes.”

“Yes, well, Gabriel isn’t—"

He glared at her as he came to his daughter. “Let her go… ** _now_**.”

Gabby scampered over to him. “Papa…”

“I got you, Baby.” He picked her up and soothed her. “Stay away from my daughter, Lilith. I mean it.” He advanced on her and said, “I will make sure Gabriel hears about this and trust me he may be the smallest of the family, but mess with his daughter and see what happens.”

She groaned and stormed out. He sighed. The Children’s Librarian looked up at him. “Are you going to let Gabby join us, Mr. Novak?”

His heart thudded in his chest as he stared at the woman. “What did you call me?”

“Mr. Novak?” she asked. “Gabriel had said—”

He shook his head, smiling. “Never mind.” He put Gabby on the floor and let her continue to enjoy the book. He looked around for Mackenzie and saw her sitting in one of the chairs reading a Boxcar Children’s book. He looked at Gabby. “You stay here, okay? I’m going to be over there calling daddy, okay?”

“Okay, Papa.”

Sam walked to Mackenzie and told her that he was going to call Uncle Gabe, but he’d be in the foyer. He walked into the foyer and hit Gabe’s contact. He smiled as his tenseness began to ease at the sound of the Alpha’s voice, “Samshine!”

“ _Hi, Baby_.”

“What’s wrong?” he immediately asked.

“ _I had a confrontation with Lilith_.”

“In the Children’s Room?”

“ _Pretty much_ ,” he told him. He told him everything that happened.

“I’ll take care of it.”

He could tell the Alpha was fuming. “ _Gabe…say it_.”

Knowing what he needed to hear he said, “I love you. With my entire being and my whole heart. Nothing and I mean _absolutely nothing_ will ever change that.”

He exhaled slowly. “ _Do you think you can spend the night tonight? I would really love it if you’d hold me_.”

“You never have to ask.”

“Uncle Sam, can you help me?”

“I’ll let you go. Help our niece and I’ll see you at home. I love you, Baby.”

“ _I love you_ ,” he murmured. He sighed. He hung up the phone and looked at his niece. “What do you need help with?”

She slipped her hand into his and pulled him in the direction of her problem.

* * *

Gabriel slammed his thumb down on the end button and shoved it into his pocket. Walked through the newly renovated archway and called out to his brother, “Castiel!” He looked around the store and didn’t see him. “CASTIEL!”

Castiel came from upstairs where the office was and was practically running. “Gabriel, what is it?”

“I either need your keys or you can drive me.”

“What’s going on?”

“I need to go have a five-finger discussion with our Douchebag brother.”

Knowing exactly who he meant, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and came down the stairs the rest of the way. “I’m driving. We don’t need you crashing it because you’re pissed.”

They jogged to the Ford Expedition and they both got inside. Castiel brought it to life and pulled out of the parking lot. Gabriel pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the contact for Novak and Associates.

“Novak and Associates. This is Becky. How may I help you?”

“Hey, Becky. It’s Gabriel. Patch me through to my father, please.”

“Absolutely, Mr. Novak.” She hit a couple of buttons and then said to Grady, “Mr. Farrington, Mr. Novak’s son is on the phone.”

“Which one?”

“Gabriel,” she answered.

“Patch him through. I’ll get Joe.” He stood from his desk and walked into his office. Joe was having a meeting with Michael, Raphael, Lucifer and Lucas MacDonald, Rachel’s fiancé.

Lucifer groaned when he saw him. “Can’t you either knock or take a damn message, Grady?!”

“Sure, Luc, I’ll do that when you stop being a Douchebag.”

Joe looked at the man and immediately saw that something was wrong. He tilted his head so that Grady could whisper to him, “Gabriel’s on line three, Sweetheart.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He looked at the men and said simply. “It’s your brother.” He walked to his desk and hit the line Grady told him. He turned as he said, “Hey, Gabe, what’s up, Buddy.”

“Is Lucifer there?”

He turned back around and locked eyes with Michael then dropped down to Lucifer. “Yes,” he murmured.

“Good. Keep him there. It’s high time he figures out he and his bitch of a wife can’t mess with my Omega and our daughter.”

There was silence for a few minutes. Joe knew that they’d come to this at some point. Lucifer wasn’t exactly making it easy for the couple. “All right. We haven’t finished our meeting, but, uh…I’ll patch you through to Grady again and you can sync up Granddad weekend with him.”

Taking that as code for he’d do what he wanted, Gabriel hung up the phone.

They got to the building and Cas parked in Employee parking and pulled out the parking pass his dad had given him. Gabriel got out of the vehicle and stalked toward the entrance. Castiel got out of the vehicle and caught up to him. Gabriel didn’t say anything as he walked to the elevator, punched the call button and waited. The doors opened and they walked into the car. He punched the button for the top floor.

When it had finally gotten to the floor, he stepped off the elevator and stalked to the only office door on the floor, and stormed in. He glared at the man he’d been waiting 4 years to beat the shit out of. “You!” he thundered.

Without much more than he plowed his fist into Lucifer’s face and sent the Alpha flying out of the chair and lying flat. Michael and Raphael both stood to stop it, but Castiel and Joe stopped them. Castiel shook his head as Gabriel plowed his fist into his face again. “No. This is four years in the making. He asked for this.”

Gabriel straddled him and put his knee in his chest as he grabbed him by the collar. “You listen to me you sonofabitch. You and your bitch of a wife stay away from my Omega and my daughter, you understand me?”

“Your daughter? You didn’t have sex with him!”

“Doesn’t matter! She’s mine! Before I left I filled out an Alpha Intent Form to legally claim Sam as mine when he was old enough.” His eyes narrowed. “You know what that means?”

He coughed. “You made your intentions—”

“He did,” Joe told him. “I have copies in my safe. Sam Winchester is legally a Novak and legally Gabriel’s Omega. Which means that his daughter is even legally Gabriel’s.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Not that you had any rights to her anyway. You signed those away the day after Sam had her.”

Gabriel plowed his fist in his face over and over again. “Stay away from him. You don’t and I will be forced to take legal action or pull the archaic law of Omega Protection Homicide.” His eyes hardened. “We clear?”

Lucifer nodded and Gabriel jammed his knee into his chest, punched him again and pushed his head into the floor. “Asshole.” He shook his hand, waving the pain away. “Was he even legal when you slept together?”

“Of course!”

Grady looked at Gabriel. “How old is Sam?”

“He’s twenty-six,” Lucifer grunted as he stood.

“No, he isn’t,” Castiel corrected. “Idiot. Dean’s twenty-six. Sam will be twenty-two in May.”

“What?” Lucifer said. “He never said he was—”

“From what Sam tells me, you never asked him how old he was.” He thought about it for a moment and then smirked. “Oh, Brother…you committed a crime. Not only did you commit Heat Rape against my Omega, but said Omega was underage at the time.”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Because Jackass, it takes forty weeks to have a child. If you go back about nine, ten months from her birthday, June thirtieth…that means she was conceived the week of October fourth through October twelfth. Which means that Sammy was only seventeen and unless there is four years between you and him—which there isn’t—then you’ve committed statutory rape.”

“What about you? You’ve claimed him and there’s what…six years between you?”

Gabriel shook his head as he took the bag of ice Grady handed him. “Thank you.” He looked at his brother. “No. Five years, ten months and two days. And according to my research legalized claiming is different. A legalized claim is like a betrothment, an engagement. It’s my promise to Sam that when he’s old enough and we’re ready we’ll mate and marry.”

“However,” Joe said. “It’s also like being married too. They both get the legal privileges of married couples—financials, medical decisions, legal decisions, etc.”

Lucifer stood and tested his jaw. He looked at his brother. “Let me guess, you’re going to be one of those disgusting Alphas who exchanges bites and lets your Omega make financial—ow!” He rubbed his head and looked at his father, but he was standing near Michael. He turned to see Grady glaring at him. “What the hell? Why did you slap me back in the head?”

“Figured it might knock some sense into you since your little brother’s beat down hadn’t done it.”

“Why you little—”

“Don’t you dare!” This time it was Joe standing between Lucifer and Grady. “You are not too young for me to start showing you the discipline your grandfather used to show me, Lucifer David.”

“He hit me!” he said and almost sounded like he was 5 and Michael had slugged him back after he stole his Gameboy.

“I don’t care what in the hell he did to you,” he thundered onward. He looked at all of his boys. “As of this moment you will show Grady the same respect you showed your mother.” He looked at Gabriel and Castiel. “Please show him the respect that you would have shown your mother if she wasn’t such a monstrous bitch and kept you from your families.”

Gabriel nodded as he flexed his hand. “Are you announcing something, Pop?”

“No,” Joe told him. “Not yet.”

“All right,” Gabriel said and flexed his hand again.

“Does it hurt when you do that?” Grady asked him.

“It stings but not like if it was broken.”

He nodded. “Let me see.” He walked over to him and gingerly inspected the younger Alpha’s hand. “It’s not broken,” he murmured. “But you’ll definitely have some major bruising.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed his forehead. “Thanks, G.” He tossed the ice pack to his dad and looked at Cas. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are, Mohammad Ali,” he teased.

Gabriel looked at his father. “Um…I’ll call you later.”

He nodded. “Tell Sam I said hi and Gabby that her granddad loves her.”

Gabriel nodded. “That explains the ‘granddad’ change.” They said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

At about 3:22 that afternoon, Castiel was up in his office organizing for efficiency when his cell phone rang. He saw Sam’s name on the caller ID and immediately answered, “Hey, Sam. What’s—”

“Daddy!”

Hearing the terror in his little girl’s voice had his heart hammering in his chest while he paled. “Mackenzie?” He searched for his keys. Damn it, why did he come in and just toss them? “Mackenzie, Baby, talk to daddy. What’s wrong?”

“Someone broke into the house,” she answered and then coughed. “They hurt Uncle Sammy. Gabby and I ran—” she coughed again. “Daddy, there’s smoke coming in.”

His stomach dropped as his blood went ice cold. Someone had broken into the house and they hurt his brother-in-law and now the girls were hiding and smoke was coming…this wasn’t good. He rushed downstairs and into the bakery. “Gabriel!”

“In the kitchen,” he answered.

He walked into the kitchen as he said, “Okay, Baby, I want you to do daddy a favor, can you open your window?”

“No. It’s too heavy.”

He sighed. He grabbed the notepad on the counter and wrote: SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE HOUSE. SAM’S HURT. MACKENZIE SAYS THERE’S SMOKE. CALL 9-1-1. “Okay, Baby.” The coughing got harder and this time he heard Gabby hacking. “You’re doing so good, Baby. I’m proud of you. Uncle Gabe’s calling 9-1-1. We’re coming to get you.”

“Hurry, daddy.”

“Get a t-shirt for you and Gabby and bunch it under your nose and over your mouth, okay? Block out breathing in the smoke, okay?”

“Okay, daddy. Hurry!”

“We’re going.” He hung up the phone and they both ran to the SUV. He brought it to life as Gabriel gave the dispatcher the information that Cas had while Cas called Dean.

“Hey, Alpha. Couldn’t do it—”

“Not calling to flirt. You need to get home, Sweetheart.”

“What happened?”

“Someone broke into the house. They hurt Sam and Mackenzie just told me there was smoke coming into whatever room she’s in. She can’t open the window because it’s too heavy.”

“Shit…” he muttered. “I’m on my way!”

Cas tapped the ‘End’ button and tossed it down. He zigged and zagged through the streets that he grew up on. He pulled onto the road and his heart stopped beating.

The entire house was in flames. “Oh, God…” Gabriel muttered when he stopped the SUV. “Cas…”

He threw the car into Park and they both jumped out as the Impala rumbled up to the curb. He looked over his shoulder to see Grady and Joe jogging toward them. Dean got out of the Impala and started running toward the house. “Mackenzie!” he screamed. It was a heart-wrenching sound.

“Dean, no!” Castiel told him, holding him back.

“Cas! It’s Kenz—”

“I know, baby, but I need you to help dad get Sam out. Since his knee replacement he can’t kick a door down anymore.”

He nodded. “Kenzie’s bedroom window is facing the backyard.”

He nodded. “Okay. Gabriel and I will get our girls.” He took his face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. “I promise you.”

They jogged to the back just as Dean and Joe went to the front door. They got to Mackenzie’s bedroom window and Gabriel whipped his shirt off. He put it around his hand and busted out the window. “GRADY!”

“I’m here,” he said trying to hide his panic.

“We’re gonna pass you the girls.”

They got inside and immediately started coughing themselves. “KENZIE!” Cas coughed out. “MACKENZIE!”

“Daddy!” she exclaimed.

He looked around and found her curled up in the corner protecting Gabby. “Gabe!” he exclaimed to the man who was searching in the closets and the toy chest.

“Oh, thank God!” Gabriel exclaimed and picked his little girl up.

Cas picked up Mackenzie and they passed the girls out the window to Grady. They hopped out. Gabby looked at her daddy. “Papa?!”

Gabriel’s heart stopped for a 4th time in the last 10 minutes. “God…Sammy…!” he grabbed his girl and ran to the front of the house. He slowed when he found Dean and Joe giving him CPR as the ambulance, fire department and police showed up. He ran to the still man and collapsed to his knees as a broken sob left his throb. “SAMMY!”

He was all battered, bloody, and bruised. Someone seriously beat the shit out of him before setting the fire. He pushed his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead as he sobbed. “Don’t you dare leave me! Don’t go, Sammy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The aftermath of the fire...
> 
> Question: How would you all feel if the Omegas got cuddly from the trauma and needed their Alphas for comfort?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath....
> 
> Fluffy moments in 3...2...1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR DESCRIPTION OF ABUSE AND VIOLENCE

Castiel paced the floor of the waiting room of the Edenville General Hospital. He felt helpless. His daughter was in an exam room being checked out for smoke inhalation. He had never felt so much worry, dread, and terror in his life. He had tried to sit next to his father while Dean paced himself, but that didn’t last long. He just felt restless. Usually what had calmed him when they encountered restlessness like this was scenting Dean, but with them starting over it didn’t seem appropriate.

Dean watched the Alpha. Even 8 years apart and the man could surprise him. He was pacing like a worried father. He’d been a father, an active father for a month, but the way he acted you would never know that. Dean had taught himself to steel himself from freaking out like his Omega wanted to do. His baby was hurt. His inner Omega wanted to prowl the waiting room and demand to be with his baby, but he had learned with taking care of his little brother that he couldn’t act that way. So, he tampered down his inner Omega and adopted some of his father’s fake calm faces.

He had a feeling that he was pacing that way because he thought scenting him would be inappropriate. Cas always tried to be a gentleman around Dean and that was one of the many zillions of things he loved about the Alpha. Taking pity on him, he called out softly, “Alpha.”

Castiel stopped and immediately turned to Dean. He walked to him. “Do you need anything?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “For you to sit down.”

Castiel did what he wanted but his knees started bobbing. Dean smiled softly as he watched his knees bounce. He stood and knelt in front of him. He put his hands on his knees and said, “Stop. She’s going to be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?” Cas asked him.

“Because her daddy saved her.” He reached out and touched his cheek and his breath hitched when the Alpha leaned his cheek into his palm. “Cas, you’re an amazing daddy. Exactly the way I knew you would be.” He smiled and let the Alpha kiss his palm and he felt the sparks of lust go off in his gut. “She adores you.”

He sighed. “The feeling’s mutual. I just…feel…”

“Helpless? Useless?”

He nodded. “How do you ignore…?”

“I don’t, Sweetheart. As a parent I don’t think you can. You can do what I do which is shove it down and wait until you’re alone and cry.”

Cas chuckled and leaned forward. He pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered, “You still do that, huh?”

He nodded and smiled mischievously. “This time I’ll have someone beside me as I have a panic attack because she skinned her knee or got her feelings hurt because Shayna down the street doesn’t want to play with her.”

Cas chuckled softly and kissed him long and deep. “Absolutely.”

“Mackenzie and Gabrielle Novak.”

Immediately, Cas, Gabe, Dean and Joe stood. “Yes,” Castiel said. He reached for Dean’s hand, holding tight. “We’re Mackenzie’s fathers.”

The female doctor named Bennington smiled at them. “She’s going to be okay. She’s breathing some oxygen to help clear out her lungs.” She smiled at Castiel. “I hear I have you to say this to: if she was in there any longer we may be having an entirely different conversation.”

Cas’s grip tightened Dean’s hand and he looked at the woman. “She’s my daughter.”

“Well, you can go see her. 117,” she told them. She looked at Gabriel. “Are you Sam Winchester and Gabrielle Novak’s family Alpha?”

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. “How’s our daughter?”

“Just like Mackenzie, she has smoke inhalation. If it wasn’t for Mackenzie she’d be worse off then she is, but she’s taking in oxygen also. Because she’s so young and little we are going to keep her on it because we suspect it got further into her lungs.”

Gabriel nodded slowly trying desperately to take it all in. “What…what about Sam, my Omega?”

She nodded. “That’s where things get…” she sighed. “The abuse he inflicted before the fire did a number on him. He’s got a broken orbital bone—his right eye, three broken ribs on his left side, his jaw is all bruised up, his hands are all bashed up from defending himself, he’s got a lot of bruises.” She glared at Gabe. “You did quite the number on him—”

Gabriel gasped as he paled. “I’d never touch Sam like that…ever.” He suddenly felt nauseous and put a hand to his belly. “He’s my…” he looked at the doctor. “I love him. I’d sooner die then ever hurt him this way.”

She nodded. “Well, your daughter is in with Mackenzie. We thought it best to bunk them together and your Omega is in trauma room two.”

He walked with his brother and Dean into the girls’ room. Dean and Cas rushed to Mackenzie. Dean wrapped her in his arms and held her as she kept the breathing mask on. He kissed her hair and sighed. He looked at Cas and the Alpha saw tears filling his eyes. He immediately realized that he was beginning to break. Their baby was okay and now he was relieved. He encircled them both in his arms and kissed Dean’s temple. “Everything’s okay, Baby,” he whispered. “She’s okay. We’re going to be okay.”

He nodded as one tear fell down his cheek. I know, he mouthed. He kissed her hair, then her forehead. She looked into his eyes. “Papa? Are you okay?”

He nodded, releasing a watery laugh. “I am now.”

“Papa…” she said into the mask.

“Yeah, Baby…”

It hurt to talk. “Phone,” she said.

He took out his phone and she opened his notes app and began typing: **Is Gabby okay?**

He smiled and nodded. Cas spoke though. “Gabby is going to be fine. It’ll take awhile but you’ll both be playing princess with granddad before you know it.”

She typed again: **They won’t let me see her.**

Cas read the message and he stood from the bed and walked over to the curtain. He looked at the duo on the bed. Gabriel was holding the petite little girl in his arms and whispering things to her as she released frightening tears. He said softly, “Gabe?”

He looked up and this time he saw that his big brother was crying too. His heart shattered. “Would you mind if I opened this? Mackenzie wants to see her.”

He shook his head and turned his face into his daughter’s hair. Castiel pulled the curtain back and shook his head at Dean. “I think he’s now fully feeling everything that he could have lost.”

He nodded. He knew that feeling all too well.

* * *

When Gabby finally fell asleep, Gabe stood from the bed just as Joe and Grady walked in. He looked at Dean and said, “I’m gonna go check on Sammy. I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Gabe started walking out and then remembered something. “Damn it…” he murmured.

“What is it?” Grady asked.

“The furniture guys are supposed to be coming today…” he murmured.

Grady smiled and took his hand, squeezed. “Don’t worry dad and I will take care of it.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He turned and walked out. He headed for the trauma room the doctor indicated.

He stopped cold when he seen him. He was hooked up to machines and everything. He could see the dark blue, purple and red bruising. His eyes was bandaged and looking like it was soaking up tears and blood. His heart shattered as he looked at his beautiful mate broken and abused. “Oh, Baby…” he walked to the bed and looked down at him. He had no idea where he could touch him. He gently picked up Sam’s hand and kissed his bruised fingers. “Come back, Baby…please.” He kissed his fingers again.

That’s how Michael found him when he entered the room. He always hated hospitals but if there was one thing that Joe Novak taught his kids is you’re always there for each other. Of course, Lucifer and Raph seemed to be absent that day. He walked up to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Hey.”

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at him and almost groaned. “Look, if you’re going to lecture me on “Alphas not crying” or some shit I may have to punch you then I’d actually prove that doctor right who is watching me like a hawk.”

“No,” he murmured. “If you need to cry then cry. I have no idea what you’re feeling right now and I don’t make the assumption that I do. I just…” he sighed again. “I just want to be here for you.” He exhaled. “I haven’t been able to do that for you and I’ve beat myself up over what you and Cas have gone through for the last eight years. I just…” his words trailed off when Gabriel turned into his arms and just started sobbing. He rubbed his back as the man sobbed.

“What the hell are you two doing?”

Gabriel’s head shot up when he heard his voice. His eyes narrowed filling with wrath. “Oh, Mike, look, it’s our dear ‘ol Stepdad.”

Michael looked at the man that his mother had married 7 years ago. He looked at Gabriel, glanced at Sam and then glared at John. “Get out!”

“Look—”

Gabriel whirled on him. “No, you look, you evil sonofabitch. How can you look yourself in the mirror every morning and not feel ashamed by what you’ve done?”

“What I’ve done?”

“Yeah. You tore apart Dean and Cas because you didn’t want anyone to know that you were fucking our mother.” He advanced on the man. “Everything you and my mother have done have led to this.” He grabbed the man by the back of the neck and shoved him toward Sam. “So take a good look, John, because that’s your son in that bed. That’s your son that has endured four years of rumors, insults and assaults that ultimately accumulated to this.” He shoved him further toward him. “Do you see what your scheming and what your wife’s bullshit and encouragement of our sister-in-law has caused? Do you see it?”

“Get off me!” he said and knocked his hand off his neck. He straightened his faded old t-shirt. “I’m their family Alpha.”

“Actually you’re not,” Gabriel told him. “ ** _I’m_** Sam’s Alpha. I’ve been Sam’s Alpha for almost five or six years.”

“Technically Joe's Mackenzie and Gabrielle's family Alpha, besides their daddies,” Dean added coming into the room with Castiel. He folded his arms. “Why do you think Sam put Novak on her birth certificate. It wasn't to acknowledge the jackass who raped him it was to ensure that she wouldn't be taken care of by you or the Wicked Witch.”

“You'll respect your mother—” 

“She's not our mother!” Dean yelled. “She will never be our mother. I don't even like the vindictive stupid bitch! She kept _MY_ Alpha from me when I needed him most.”

“I did that, Dean—”

“Actually I know it wasn't you. You're not that smart to know about that archaic stupid law anyway.” He glared at his father. “She was married to an Alpha lawyer for thirty years, dad. I’m not an idiot to believe she didn’t learn something while married to Joe. Joe is one of the smartest men I know. You were just the Alpha she could use to use it for her. Omegas are built to influence the Alpha they’re with to get what they want.”

“Is that what you did with Castiel? Influence him?”

“He didn’t have to,” Cas replied. “From the moment of our first date Dean has always known if I could do it I’d give him the world. Besides if there’s mutual love and respect between the Alpha and Omega there shouldn’t be any deception like that.”

They all turned to see Joe standing behind them. John smirked as Joe came over to stand with Cas and Dean. “I take it you taught him that, Joe?”

“Among other things,” Joe told him. He saw the glint in his eyes. John’s been trying to get Joe defensive with the knowledge of “stealing” Vanessa.

Joe shook his head at him. “This isn’t the place, John. You’re not supposed to be here. I’ve told you on several occasions to stay the hell away from my boys and my granddaughters.”

“They’re my boys!”

He glared at him. “Then maybe you should have acted like their father instead of planting your fat ass on a bar stool for twenty-six years.”

The Alpha pulled his fist back and came at Joe with it, but to everyone’s shock in the room, Joe dodged it and immediately put his arm behind him a restraining move. “You’re pathetic,” Joe told him. “Listen carefully, you arrogant asshole. You didn’t ‘steal’ anything from me. What you did was take a problem off my hands and made me realize that the Omega who has been standing by me for over thirty years is actually the one I should have been with in the first place. I don’t want Vanessa back. You can keep her. I like my life better without her in it anyway.”

He shoved him and John stumbled. “Shit…” he looked at the man. “Really? What have you got that’s so much better than your ex-wife?”

“My family,” he told him. He glanced at Grady then back at John. “And I found something you’ll never have.” His face hardened and he looked at the man. “Now, get the hell out of here and if I find out you’ve made contact again you best believe I’ll slap you with that restraining order I’ve been threatening for seven years.”

John growled and stormed out of the room. Grady slid up next to him and whispered, “May I speak to you, please?”

Joe nodded. They went into another part of the room. This part had all the supplies for the room and whatever emergency. Grady looked at him. “Wha…what just happened?”

He smiled and took his face in his hands. He smiled as he bent his head and kissed him softly.

At Sam’s bed the boys watched as Joe kissed Grady as if he were the most precious thing in his life. Michael looked at them and smiled. “I knew it.”

“What?” Cas asked.

“In the years that mom and dad were married, he has never, ever kissed her like that.”

“That’s because he has never seen mom the way that he sees Grady,” Cas murmured, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders. He kissed his cheek, then his neck, then his shoulder. “To him Grady is the best thing that has happened to him.”

Dean smiled and looked at him. “I know that feeling.”

Gabriel sighed and turned to his mate. He took his hand and held it a little tighter. He leaned down and whispered, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you, baby. Our baby needs you.” He kissed his hand and whispered, “I love you, Sweetheart,” and then kissed his forehead.

His eyes filled again but he swallowed the lump and looked at his family. As he straightened he felt a slight tug on his hand. He gasped softly as it happened again this time harder. “Oh…my…God…”

“What?” Michael and Dean said in unison.

“He squeezed my hand!” he exclaimed. “Dad, Pop, come here!”

Joe and Grady came to the bed looking at the others really confused. “What’s going on?”

“He says that Sam squeezed his hand.”

Knowing Omegas emotional makeup more than the others Grady said, “Gabe, keep doing what you did when he squeezed your hand.”

“What?” Michael asked. “What for?”

“Omegas are emotionally driven,” Dean explained. “We have to know our Alpha is there when we need them most. If Sam is waking up he wants to know Gabe is there. He knows as long as Gabe is there then everything will be okay.”

Grady smiled. “I couldn’t have explained it better.”

Not even caring that his brothers were there, Gabriel switched hands and moved to next to his head as he whispered, “Please, Baby, come back to me. I need you, Sammy.”

Grady tapped Joe’s arm and pointed to the heart monitor. “We might not be able to see the squeeze of his hand but we can see if it’s affecting him by watching his heart activity.”

“I love you,” Gabe whispered and kissed his forehead.

Just as Sam squeezed the Alpha’s hand, Joe and Grady saw the blip on the heart monitor. Joe smiled. “Here’s hearing you, Trix. Keep going, Big Guy.”

Doing as he was told, Gabe continued to whispered words of love, affection and encouragement. He pressed one last kiss to his forehead and when he opened his eyes he saw Sam’s hazel eyes staring at him. He released a relieved laugh as his eyes filled with tears. He kissed his forehead. “There you are, my Omega.”

He groaned and looked around. “Gabe…?” he mumbled, panic rushing through him.

“Hey…” Gabriel said softly. “You’re okay. I’m right here, Sweetheart.”

He mumbled again. Gabriel smiled down at him and whispered, “You’re okay, Sammy. Your jaw is bruised, Baby. Don’t talk yet, okay?”

“I’m getting the doctor,” Michael told them.

Gabriel took his wrist and allowed the Omega to scent him to calm him. He smoothed a hand down his shaggy mop. “Our baby’s okay, Sweetheart. She’s down the hall sleeping.”

“Hannah’s with them.”

“Do you want to talk?”

Sam nodded. Gabe pulled his phone from his pocket, opened the notes app and handed it to him. **What happened?**

“What do you remember?” he asked.

 **Talking to you at the bakery, kissing. Um…taking the girls to the library. Lilith confronting me again, but this time I went at her.** He paused to think about it. **Then I called you. You said you’d take care of it, so I took the girls to lunch after Storytime. After lunch we went back home and…**

The heart monitor spiked and he started panting in panic. Gabe went into comforting mode instantly. “Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay, Baby. I promise. I’m here and so are our brothers. Our baby’s resting down the hall.” He let him scent him again and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “There’s my baby.”

Gabriel looked at the message, then at his dad. He took the phone and showed it to him. He looked at Sam. “Is he the one that attacked you?”

He shook his head. Typed: **No. Set the fire. I heard a female’s voice say something about burn the evidence and the bodies.**

Gabriel’s heart dropped. “Oh, God…” he kissed his forehead again. He showed it to his dad.

“You’ve woken up,” the doctor said as she entered the room. She looked at Sam’s family. “Would everyone please step outside while I talk to Sam, please?”

Sam quickly clasped Gabe’s hand and pulled him down. Gabriel glared at the doctor but his eyes softened when he went back to Sam. “I’m not going far, okay? She wants to ask you some questions and get honest answers without my influence, okay?”

He nodded. He sniffed his wrist again. Gabriel kissed his forehead and whispered, “I love you.”

She waited for him to leave before she asked the question. “Now, Sam, I’m going to ask you something and I don’t want you to be afraid okay?”

He nodded. She smiled and asked, “Is your Alpha the one who attacked you?”

Sam’s eyes went wide in surprise. He quickly started typing: **ARE YOU NUTS?! Gabriel WOULD NEVER hurt me. EVER. HE LOVES ME.** He smiled and then started typing again: **Sometimes too much.**

“So you’re safe in your home?”

 **WITH GABRIEL I’M ALWAYS SAFE. Look, Doc, I know these are questions you have to ask because of abusive Alphas, but trust me when I say this—or type it in my case—YOU ARE BARKING UP THE WRONG TREE HERE. MY ALPHA WOULD NEVER EVER HURT ME OR OUR CHILD. This wasn’t him. This was his sister-in-law’s cousin. While the fire was her uncle.** **That family out there—those people—I trust with my entire life. They would never hurt me…ever.**

Satisfied, she called everyone back in and Sam reached for Gabe. He typed out: **I want you to read that. It’s what she asked me. Show it to dad.**

He smiled and kissed his forehead. “Okay, Sweetheart.” He took the phone and read what Sam wrote. He looked at his dad. “Dad.”

He took the phone from him and read what was said. Grady read over his shoulder. Joe nodded and looked at Sam. “I got this. Don’t you worry.” He took his phone out and punched one contact. “Yes, this is Joe Novak. I need to talk to Chief Mills please.”

Gabriel smiled when he reread Sam’s insistence that Gabe would never hurt him. He kissed his forehead and then his cheek and whispered, “I love you…with my whole heart and entire being. You’re my entire world.” He kissed beneath his ear. “Our daughter will be in to see you in a little while.”

Sam started typing again: **Did she or Kenz get hurt?**

“They got some smoke inhalation, but nothing too serious. You’re the only one with major injuries. Kenz and Gabs will recover probably by tomorrow.”

He nodded, relieved. Gabriel kissed his forehead. “You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you…” he sighed. “I have no idea what I would do without you, Sammy.”

 **I’m here, Gabe. Everything’s okay.** He reached for his hand and gingerly pressed it to his lips. **I love you more than I will ever be able to tell you. You have no idea how happy you make me. I’m so glad you won the lottery and came home. I’m so happy that you filled out that Intent form and still want to be my Alpha. That you want to be Gabby’s daddy.**

“I love you, Sammy. You have always made me happy. I love being with you. There’s a level of happiness you pull from me that I never thought I’d ever find, but I find it with you and with Gabby.” He pulled up a wheeled stool and sat down. “I am glad that I filled that out too. Nothing would make me happier than to be your Alpha.” He sighed. “Let me ask you something and I don’t want you to feel obligated okay?”

Sam started typing into the phone app: **Is it about moving into your house? Because if it is I want to.**

He smiled and kissed him again. “Not worried about how the town will react?”

He shook his head. **Finally standing up to Lilith made me realize that I’m tired of NOT living my life, Gabe. I have spent four years hiding because of the way your brother and his wife have made me feel because of what he did to me. I don’t want to hide you, our relationship, how I feel about you or that Gabby has two daddies who love and adore her. I want to finally live my life. Maybe…finally going back to school.**

His smile widened and he kissed him. “I am so glad you said that because I was going to talk to you about it.” He caressed his fingers over his unbruised skin. “I want you to be a lawyer, Sammy. You’d be amazing at it.”

He smiled and groaned. “Ow…” he mumbled.

“Oh…baby.” He kissed him.

“Hey, Gabe, Sam.”

They looked over to see Jody coming in. Sam typed in: **Hey, Jody.**

“Hi, Sam. You ready to put these assholes away?”

He nodded. **Absolutely.**

“Good. Tell me what happened.”

He began typing and told her the whole story. He even wrote the names. She stopped on one. “Lilith?”

He nodded. **I heard her telling them to burn our bodies. She has never even cared about Gabby or Mackenzie. Gabby’s her husband’s mistake, while Mackenzie is the ‘product of teenage idiocy’. She wanted me to be finally be out of her life.**

Joe walked over to him and smoothed his hand over his hair affectionately. “You’re only a reminder of something she can’t have. You and your brother.”

Jody looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Lilith’s infertile. She’s never been able to conceive children. Sam and Dean are reminders of something she’ll never experience or have, because of that she wants them gone…for good.”

Jody nodded and scribbled it down with the rest of his story. “How did you get yourself and the girls out?”

“Mackenzie called Cas, told him what was going on. He got me and we called Dean. Dad and Grady live on the other side of me.”

“I called them,” Dean explained. “Joe’s been my rock for the last eight years. My baby…she was in trouble and I needed…”

Castiel wrapped his arms around him and held him. He kissed his hair. “It’s alright, baby. Our baby is going to be fine, Sweetheart.”

Joe turned to Gabe. “Michael went with Grady to your house for the furniture guys.”

Gabriel nodded. “Thanks, dad.”

He shook his head. “This is what I’m here for.”

Jody continued her questioning and Gabe held him when he finished. “Home?” Sam mumbled in a whisper.

“I’ll ask the Doc.” He kissed his forehead. “Just sleep and I’ll sneak Gabby in here in the morning.”

He nodded and let his eyes fall closed. Everything would be good again soon. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Time Jump of a few days....
> 
> Questions: What did you think of Joe and John's showdown?  
> What did you think of the Joe and Grady reveal?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a time jump but I thought I'd give you some family fluff and a Destiel surprise.

At about 10pm, Castiel woke up from falling asleep in the chair at Mackenzie’s bedside. He felt his arm being weighed down and looked down to see a blanket over him. He looked over to see Dean asleep on the other side of her bed. He saw the Omega shiver and smiled. Sometimes the man could be adorable. He’d rather freeze to death than to know others got cold.

He stood, picked up the chair and walked over to the Omega. He sat it in front of him, got close enough and picked up his legs. He saw Dean’s eyes flutter open and he shushed him. “Just me, Sweetheart,” he whispered.

“What are you doing?” he asked groggily.

“You’re cold,” he murmured. “I never understood why hospitals are so damn cold.” He rested Dean’s feet next to his hip and smiled when Dean shifted so he could put his feet up too. Dutifully, he did so and unfolded the blanket. He laid it over them both and watched as the Omega pulled up his part to his chin. He smiled. “Good night, Sweetheart.”

“Night, Cas,” he murmured. “Love you.”

He smiled. “Love you,” he replied. He curled into the blanket and his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

That morning, Dean awoke and stretched. He looked over to see Mackenzie up and watching a cartoon. “Hey, Blue Eyes.”

She smiled. “Morning, Papa.” Her smile widened when she looked at how she had found her daddies. “Daddy snores.”

Dean chuckled softly. “Oh, trust me, Baby Girl. I know.” Cas’ snores weren’t loud grinding or sound effects for an old train movie. The Alpha’s were soft and kinda snorty. He only snored though when he hadn’t been sleeping very well, was exhausted or had a cold. Pushing the worrying thought of the Alpha not sleeping from his mind, he moved the blanket and stood from the chair, repositioning Cas’ feet and covering him back up. He walked to her bed and greeted her with a kiss on her hair. “Can I ask you a question?”

She nodded. He smoothed a hand down her sandy blond hair. “Would you be upset if I went with daddy to check out the house he bought?” He kissed her hair as she shook her head. “It’s just that with the house burnt down we need a place to live, Kenz.”

“I know,” she said. “Brenna said that daddies are supposed to live together. It’s like a law.”

He chuckled and pulled her close. “It’s not exactly a law, but it is encouraged.”

“Will I still be able to see Gabby?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. The good thing about daddy’s house is its right next door to Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe’s house. And there won’t be a fence separating the yards so you could go over any time you wanted.”

She smiled, then it fell as she thought of something sad. “Is daddy going to leave again?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but they heard a gravelly groggy, “No,” come from Cas’ direction and he smiled. Cas straightened and looked over to see his entire world sitting right there. “I’m not going anywhere, except to the bathroom.”

She smirked as he went into the bathroom. “Ethan said that you’d probably leave again once you figured out that you didn’t want me.”

Castiel repressed the growl but Dean could hear it rumble in the Alpha’s chest as he walked past them. Moments later, he walked over to the bed and he sat at her feet. He put a hand on her ankles. “Well, your cousin is absolutely wrong because I definitely want you, Mackenzie.” He hugged her tight when she launched herself into his arms. He smoothed a hand down her hair and whispered, “You’re my baby. I’m always going to want you. Nothing and I promise you absolutely nothing will ever change that.”

“You wanna know a fun fact about where your name came from?” Dean asked her.

“Uh-huh.”

“Daddy came up with it,” he told her.

She looked at him. “You did?”

He nodded. “I did. Your papa and I have always wanted to have babies together so on our last night together we picked out names. Mackenzie was my choice and Skye was Papa’s.” He remembered that night so vividly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as she took in his scent. “You kinda smell like granddad and Uncle Gabe.”

He laughed softly as he said, “That’s because the woodsy smell is a trademark Novak Alpha smell. Your aunt Rachel smells like lavender—which is your great-grandma Novak’s scent.”

“What did Grandma Mary smell like?” she asked moving to sit on her daddy’s lap.

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and saw the pain there. Dean exhaled slowly as he said, “Sugar cookies.” He didn’t remember much of the woman, but that was something that stuck in his mind. “Sugar and nutmeg…” he whispered. He tapped her nose. “You have her nose.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “You do. I’ll show you a…” his words died when he realized that he couldn’t show her.

Castiel smiled. “Actually, I can show you a picture of Grandma Mary. I have the one that granddad took of me, Papa and grandma. We were four, I believe. It was my fourth birthday party, so…”

She gasped. “You’ve known Papa since you were Gabby’s age?”

He nodded. He grinned at Dean. “Never told her the story of how we met and became best friends?”

He shook his head. “Some stories were hard.”

Castiel nodded, understanding. He put his arms around her and tilted his head down to her. He went on to say, “Your Papa and Uncle Sam had just moved to Edenville and it was Papa’s first day of preschool.” He smiled. “I’ve always been a bit of a bookworm. I could already read by then and there were these kindergarten kids picking on me for it. They pulled the Berenstein Bears book from my hands and one of them hit me.” He pushed her hair out of her face as he said, “Then out of nowhere came this blond-haired kid.” He reached for Dean’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Your Papa beat him up, picked up my book and introduced himself. Then he declared himself my best friend.” He shrugged and smiled. “And we’ve been best friends ever since.”

She giggled. “You were a blond, Papa?”

He nodded. “I used to have the same color as Grandma Mary’s. It darkened as I got older.” He played with Cas’ fingers. “Daddy taught me to read,” he said softly, remembering.

She smiled. “Papa taught me to read,” she said proudly.

Cas smiled. “Then my work here is done.”

Dean laughed. “Well, if that’s all you wanted then…”

Cas laughed. Mackenzie loved hearing them laugh together. It was nice. “Papa wants you to show him your house,” she told her daddy matter-of-factly before she added, “and if he likes it we can come live with you.”

“Kenzie, I could have told daddy that.”

She smiled and blushed. “Sorry, Papa.”

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Once Mackenzie was settled with Gabby and her uncles with shakes that they had smuggled in, Castiel turned to Dean. “Do you really want to go check out the house?”

He nodded. “I’ve been in love with that house since we started talking about the forever thing, Cas.”

He nodded. “That’s why when I realized it was for sale that I had to get it because I remembered how much you loved it.” He exhaled shakily.

Dean immediately knew what that meant. The Alpha was nervous. He smiled. “Just show me, Sweetheart.”

He nodded. They said their goodbyes to Mackenzie promising her that they’d be back in an hour and left. They got into Cas’ SUV and Cas pulled out of the parking lot. “I’ve been having the place furnished the last few months so if you don’t like it tell me and I’ll fix it.”

“I promise,” Dean told him, then reached for his hand.

A few minutes later, Cas pulled the SUV into the driveway and they both got out. Dean looked up at the Arts and Crafts house and smiled. It was exactly what he remembered—well, not completely—but it was still beautiful. “Oh, Cas…it looks amazing.”

Castiel smiled and took his hand as they walked to the door. He got the key and unlocked the door. “Ready?”

“What, you’re not going to carry me over the threshold?” he teased. “That’s not very Alpha—”

His words got caught off by Cas picking him up in his arms, bridal style. They walked over the threshold and Cas put him down. Dean laughed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Cas smiled at him as he caressed his face. “I wanted to. I’ve always wanted to, but you used to tell me that you thought it was cheesy so…”

“It is cheesy,” Dean murmured and wrapped his arms around his neck. “But I figured out a long time ago that with you I don’t mind cheesy.”

He took Cas’ mouth softly in a kiss that made the Alpha whimper from the gentleness of it. He pulled back and the Alpha was breathless. He exhaled and looked at him. “That was incredible…” he murmured.

Dean smiled and said sassily, “Good. Then I haven’t lost my touch.”

“Oh, Baby, you never have to worry about that.” He kissed his neck as the Omega turned from the door. “I still find you to be the sexiest Omega in town.”

He laughed softly. Cas had always told him that, especially when the other Omegas at school tried to catch the Alpha’s eye and made Dean feel a little insecure. Dean looked around the foyer. The rooms were already furnished with furniture and some paintings.

“This is just the bare bones of the décor. I figured we could—”

Dean turned and took his hand. “Cas, stop. It looks great. I like it, a lot.”

Cas tried to not puff out his chest with pride, but…he liked it. He really liked it.

To the right was an office. While moving forward there was a hallway that led to the kitchen and the family room on opposite sides. Straight ahead was the living room as Cas began the tour. He showed him the office first, then moved to the foyer again. They got to the family room. Dean couldn’t believe it. The Alpha remembered everything they used to talk about while lying in bed dreaming of their life together. What would go where and everything.

The room was wonderfully decorated with a large TV mounted on the wall. Under the TV was a long entertainment center that housed every electronic device they’d need for an amazing movie night. The only furniture in the room that you could sit on was a huge chocolate brown sectional couch with a chaise at one end.

They continued through the first floor of the house. The dining room was beautiful. It had a long table with 8 chairs pulled into the table. There was a large china cabinet in the corner as they entered. It was already filled with china and antique dishware. Dean released a small gasp. “Cas, what is this?” he asked walking to the cabinet and opened one of the doors. He gently lifted out a teacup from the cabinet. They looked old and had a floral motif on it with a gold trim. “Where…where did you get these?”

“They were my grandparents’. My great-grandparents gave it to them as a wedding present. My grandparents had them until my parents had gotten married.”

“But how did we end up with them?”

Cas ignored the thud his heart did at hearing him say, ‘we’. “Um…dad got them after him and mom divorced. You and I got the china and the cabinet. While Gabe and Sam got the overstock of baking supplies.”

He smiled and sat it back into the cabinet. He turned to the Alpha. He couldn’t believe this. It had everything. The man’s mind has always turned him on but really the memory had to be the hottest thing on him right now. He felt his slick beginning to slip out from his hole and sliding down his thighs.

Cas felt the room’s mood shift and he looked at the Omega. “Dean…?”

“I don’t know if I want them in our house…even if I do love them.”

“Why not?”

“Aren’t they bad luck cuz of your parents divorced?”

He smiled and walked to him. “No, no, no, baby. Mom and dad never used them. Mom never liked them. So dad wrapped them up and put them up in the attic in a chest. They haven’t been pulled out until I put them in there.”

“Oh…”

Castiel smiled. “So are we keeping them?”

He nodded. A wide soft smile crossed his face. “Yeah. We’re keeping them. I just didn’t want the bad mojo in the house. We’ve had enough…”

“I couldn’t agree more, Sweetheart.” He hugged him and immediately scented aroused Omega. Ignoring it, even if his cock had perked up, he pulled back and said, “Wanna see the kitchen?”

He nodded and took his hand. They walked into the kitchen and Dean seriously thought he had died. He could tell that the kitchen was fitted to flow with the rest of the Arts and Crafts style of the house. The design of the kitchen was simple but elegant giving the kitchen a beautiful, open and homey feel. Small windows above each cherry cabinet would be perfect when Dean found beautiful pieces he’d want to display. He could also decern that the room was made for it to be a family’s forever home. There were enough cabinet space for any Omega to absolutely feel like they could be Julia Child here. He ran his fingers over the dark gray marble and almost moaned.

The kitchen at the other house had old Formica counters and ancient appliances. They were always breaking down and Dean was always having to relight the pilot light in the stove. He knew here that wouldn’t be the case. Here he could make amazing meals for his family. He smiled as he ran his hand over the spout of the sink in the island. He could see himself rinsing vegetables before he cut them and sighed. He put his hands on the counter and looked across the room at the Alpha who was waiting for his reaction to be voice. “This is incredible.”

Cas smiled with pride. He knew—he could just feel it—that Dean would fall in love with the kitchen as much as he had. “I’m glad you like it—”

“No,” Dean said as he walked toward him. “I don’t just like it, Cas. I…love it. You’ve remembered everything.”

Castiel smiled, a soft blush going over the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t hard to remember it all when he’s spent 8 years thinking about it. “Thank you.”

Dean knew that if he went for what he wanted to do to the Alpha they wouldn’t be seeing the rest of the house, so he said, “Show me the rest, please?”

Castiel nodded and took his hand. They continued through the first-floor rooms and then they headed up the staircase. “The Master Bedroom is here,” he said softly. “This will be your room.”

“My room?”

He nodded. “I don’t feel comfortable letting you have a guest room.” He shrugged. “Sue me.”

He grinned and turned to head into the room, when he stopped when he seen the beautifully decorated little girl’s room. Which was angularly across the hall from this room. He pushed the second door on the left open all the way and gasped. “Oh, Cas! She’s gonna love it!”

“You think so?” he asked. “I was doing it from what she told me she liked and what felt right, but I wasn’t sure.”

He looked around the room. The floors were hardwood, with a teal colored rug under the legs of the 2 matching Jenny Lind beds. Above the beds were beautiful feminine paintings. The ceiling was painted white with teal birds flying. There was a light teal colored dresser with a white framed mirror on top. The curtains were white and airy. Dean could picture them blowing when she has the window open to let the Spring and Summer winds in. There decorative, matching pillows laying over the pillows that belonged on the bed. Orange and pink. _Annie would look perfect…_ the thought faded in his mind when he realized that more than likely the teddy bear burnt in the house fire.

He frowned as he turned back to the Alpha. Cas saw the frown and walked to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I just thought about the fact that our baby doesn’t have anything…the fire took her teddy bear. It’s her comfort stuffy.”

He exhaled softly as he pulled Dean in for a hug. “Maybe she’d be okay with another one,” he replied softly. “Perhaps one we can rub our scents on?”

Dean nodded, savoring the feel of himself pressed against the man’s chest. It felt exceptionally good to be held by him again. He sighed softly. He looked into his eyes and smiled. “She’s going to love the room.” He gave him a smacking kiss. “I promise.”

“Good. The bathroom’s through that door,” he motioned to a door off to the right.

Dean walked to the door and opened it. He pushed it open and smiled. He turned and smiled. “Oh, daddy. She’s gonna love you even more than she already does.”

He laughed. “I was thinking of maybe painting the boards so that the two rooms flow pretty well, but I wasn’t sure if you could paint that kind of wood.”

“You can,” he answered. “It’s called bead board, Sweetheart and I think it’s made to be painted on so you can decorate however you want.”

He nodded. “We might have to do it one of the times she’s hanging out with her grandfathers.”

Dean laughed. “You know I got one thing to say about your dad and Grady.”

“What’s that?”

He took his hand and walked as he walked backwards toward the master bedroom, totally trusting Cas not to have him get hurt. “About damn time.”

He laughed. “I know, right? Go an inch to the left, Sweetie. You’re going to hit the trim around the door.”

Dean did as he instructed and turned into the room. He flipped the light on and sighed. “Oh, wow…” He walked into the room more and touched his fingers on the antique dresser. “Where…?”

“Aunt Amara gave it to me as a graduation present,” he answered. “The whole bedroom set actually. I had the bed remade…it was the gift I had told you I wanted to show you the night we made Kenz…” He sighed. “The bedroom set was my great-great-great-uncle’s or something.”

He smiled and looked at the Alpha. “That night is still the best night of my life…not to mention the best sex I’ve ever had.” He winked at him. He walked through the room and his heart hammered in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. It was everything they had talked about. The big, comfy bed, the flat screen TV mounted to the wall…the fireplace….everything. He turned and saw Cas coming into the room to sit on the bed.

Throwing caution to the wind, he rushed to him and pulled him to him. He took his mouth instantly. They stumbled on the bed and Cas gasped as he flopped underneath Dean. “Jesus…Dean…”

Dean put his hand down on the bed to stop the bouncing and took his mouth again. He moaned as the Alpha slid his tongue inside. He felt the burning of lust explode in his belly as they lavishly took each other’s mouths. He gasped softly as Cas rolled them and deepened the kiss while on top of him. Dean broke the kiss to breath and panted out a breath as Cas’ lips scaled from his chin to his throat. “God, Cas…”

He hummed on his throat and the Omega moaned threading his fingers into Cas’ hair. He moaned again, arching off the bed. Cas came back up and covered his mouth. He dropped his hands to the edge of his t-shirt and Dean began rolling it up. Cas broke the kiss and got up, looking down at him questionably. “Take it off,” he rasped.

Without any more coaxing, Cas pulled it up and over his head, tossing it on the floor. He came back down to Dean and took his mouth softly. He leaned back up when Dean pressed a hand gently on his chest. The Omega sat up and pulled his own shirt up over his head. Cas took it from him and tossed it on the floor.

Dean looked at the now fully grown Alpha and saw the well-defined 6-pack along his abs. He almost immediately felt the geyser that was his hole at the sight of the amazingly built Alpha. “Mmm,” he hummed appreciatively. He rolled him on his back and straddled him. “I loved you naked before, but…” he rotated his hips, grinding his ass into the Alpha’s erection.

Cas arched and threw his head back on a moan. “God, Dean…” 

“…I think I’m going to enjoy it even more now.” He stood, straddling him, balanced and unbuttoned his pants. “Wasn’t expecting to slick the only pair of underwear or jeans I had, you know.”

Cas gasped softly as the Omega pulled his pants and his boxers off. He stepped out of both and threw them to the floor. Cas couldn’t believe his luck. He looked amazing. Even after having their baby. Which didn’t surprise him. He was one of the rare physical labor Omegas in the world. It’d only make sense for him to have a well-built body. Not to mention an amazing ass and dick. Not that the last two things had anything to do with his job, but…“Damn, Dean…” he breathed.

Dean blushed a little as he shook his head. “It’s not what it used to be, but—”

Cas rolled him back on his back and kissed him senseless. “You kidding? You’re the most gorgeous Omega I’ve ever seen.”

“But my chest…my belly…”

“Are amazing,” he reassured him. He smoothed a hand up and down his body found his C-Section scar. He stopped and smiled. “You know when I found out you had Mackenzie,” he murmured caressing his fingers up and down his body, “I started reading about sex after pregnancy…did you know that your body can be more sensitive and responsive while having sex than it has ever been?”

He shook his head as the Alpha stood. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Dean felt the geyser again between his ass cheeks start spouting again. He groaned and fell back on the bed. Castiel smiled as he climbed up on the bed. “Sit up, Sweetheart.”

Dean did as he requested and sat up. Cas sat in the middle of the bed, took both Dean’s legs, and put them on each side of him. “Come here,” he murmured. Dean slid forward and gasped a little when their dicks touched. “I never thought we’d be here,” Cas murmured as he caressed him. “I never thought I’d be able to touch you so intimately…ever…again.” To prove his point he caressed his fingers up and down his inner thighs and felt the slick.

Dean groaned as his dick twitched against his stomach. “Shit…” he whispered. “Just so you know this may not last as long as it usually did. I haven’t…”

“Me neither,” he assured him. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Still with me?”

“Fuck, yes,” he murmured and dove in for a passionate kiss.

The kiss continued and Cas pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. Their cocks were so close that Dean could feel the Alpha’s precum on his head. He cupped a hand at his neck, dropped the other between them and took some of his slick from his legs and marked the Alpha with it. Cas flinched on an obscene groan when he felt Dean’s hands on him. “Shit…Dean…”

The Omega gently wrapped his hand around the Alpha’s large erection. He was bigger than he was the last time they had seen each other like this. The Alpha jerked again, and Dean smirked when he broke the kiss. He squeezed a little as he asked, “Gonna jerk me off too, Alpha?”

Cas smiled and gently took him into his hand. The Omega groaned. They looked into each other’s eyes as they gently pulled their hands up and went back down. Their eyes never leaving the other as they continued for a few more strokes before it sped up. Dean moved closer, keeping his hand at the back of the Alpha’s neck. “Shit, Cas…”

“It feels so good, Dean,” he murmured between pants. “So good, Baby…don’t stop…”

Soon the room filled with their grunts, groans, moans, and verbal appreciations. A few minutes later, they both came all over themselves and Dean collapsed back on the bed on a scream. “Shit…” he murmured, his heart hammering in his chest. “That was fucking amazing!” he said.

“Yeah,” Cas panted. He moved up the bed slowly, remembering that Dean liked to be held in the afterglow. As soon as he laid down, he smiled when his Omega rolled to his side and curled into him. He kissed his sweaty brow. “Your hands are definitely two of the many reasons why I love making love with you.”

He laughed softly, drawing doodles into the divot in his chest. He pressed a kiss into his chest. “Don’t leave me…” he pleaded on a whisper.

“Never,” he told him and looked into his eyes. “Your dad can’t push me out of your life this time.”

Dean lifted his head and looked into his blue eyes. “I still want you,” he admitted. “I’ve always wanted you to be my Alpha, Cas. No one else.”

He smiled and kissed him deeply. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Wild horses couldn’t drive me away and neither can your dad or my mother.” He gave him a long, lingering kiss. He pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Dean looked into his eyes. He could see it. That look that had always been there. The look of admiration, adoration, and pure love. He moved in closer and kissed him. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was 2:30. “Ready to bring our baby home, daddy?”

He nodded and kissed him again. “Let’s get ready. Do you need new clothes?”

He nodded. “Um…do you think your clothes will fit me better than they used to?”

The Alpha laughed. “Let’s find out.” Naked, he walked over to the guest room and grabbed some more clothes. He handed Dean a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “There you go.”

Dean sighed and began getting dressed. “I guess it’s a good thing that I let your dad have pictures of me when I was pregnant, Kenzie’s baby shower and let him take pictures of her through the years because I think even pictures are gone.”

“We’ll make copies of dad’s, Sweetheart. We’ll get the memories back and then you can tell me everything.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Why would you want to know?”

Cas smiled and came to him. “Because my dream Omega had my baby and I want to know.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “Come on. We gotta go.”

“I thought before we head to get Kenz, we could go to Target and get some necessities for you two. Maybe we could find a teddy bear or something for her to cuddle with tonight.”

The Omega smiled and walked to him, with just a shirt on. He kissed him deeply. “Thank you. You’re amazing!”

He chuckled and kissed him this time. “So are you.”

* * *

They walked into the hospital at about 4:15 that afternoon. They headed for Mackenzie and Gabby’s room. As they came closer the sound of upbeat music was filtering into the hall. Dean smiled when he recognized the singer. He looked at Cas and smiled. “You gotta see this. Come here.” He pulled him into the room.

Cas smiled as he watched the 2 little girls in Spring dresses dancing around while Sam and Gabe had joined in the fun. Dean smirked and looked at the Alpha. “Wanna gain some major daddy points?”

He eyed him suspiciously. “How?”

“Let’s see if you can join in without worrying about how foolish you look,” Dean challenged.

He looked into the Omega’s eyes seeing the devil dancing in them, he smiled and walked into the room. He came up behind Mackenzie and tickled her sides and she squealed. She turned and her smile changed. “Daddy!”

He hugged her tight. “Hi, Honeybee.” He put her down on her feet. “So what are we doing?”

“We’re dancing,” she said with a huge smile. “Will you dance with me?”

“Well, far be it for me to reject that offer.” He stood.

To Dean’s surprise the Alpha did dance around just as foolishly as his dad had started. Dean smiled as he watched the Alpha gleefully dance with their little girl and he felt his heart soar with love for the man. He knew then that the love he felt then didn’t even come close to what he felt now. The love then was strong, but this, this was so much stronger than he had ever thought he could feel for anyone in his life. He never knew he could love Cas even more than he did when he was 17-years-old, but somehow the Alpha had found another way to inch his way into his heart and all it took was their little girl to help him to do it.

“Come on, Papa!” Mackenzie called.

Dean smiled and joined the little girl. When the song ended, they all were laughing. When they finished laughing, Dean looked at his little girl and smiled at the dark pink ¾ sleeve dress. “Where’d you get the dress, Sweetheart?”

“Um…granddad brought them for us. They were Grandpa Grady’s daughter’s dresses…so I guess that makes her our aunt…?”

Joe smiled. “Grady didn’t know what your getting-out-of-the-hospital plans were so he sent me along with the dresses and shoes. Along with instructions that when you get home there may be some food waiting for you.”

Dean smiled happily. Cas exhaled and looked at his father with a smile. “Dad, he didn’t have to do—”

“Speak for yourself, Alpha,” Dean told him immediately. “Grady’s a fucking fabulous cook.”

Joe laughed. “Dean, Sam and the girls have been over while Grady cooked dinner, so…”

“All right,” Cas said holding his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ type of stance. “You win, Dean.”

He smiled. “Of course, I do,” he said sassily.

Cas eyed him. _He’s getting too sassy…_ Getting his mind out of where it was headed, he looked at Sam and Gabe. “Thanks for keeping an eye on her.”

Gabe waved him off. “Don’t mention it. Unlike our brothers, I LOVE spending time with the little midget.”

“Besides, it’s a hospital there’s not many places she could have gone. The floor’s too damn cold,” Sam said.

“When did you move in here?” Dean asked.

“I asked to be moved in here early this morning,” he smirked. “Of course I threatened them with a pissed off dad if they didn’t do what I wanted.” He sighed. “The trauma room was too dramatic.”

“How are you feeling?” Cas asked.

He nodded. “Can’t see out of my eye right now or take a deep breath and I’m achy but other than that I’m good.”

“Good,” Cas said. “With Gabe around, I’m sure you’ll be released before you know it.”

Sam smirked at his Alpha and then looked at Cas. “Do you think you could take him home with you?”

Cas laughed. “Why? He flirting with the nurses to get the Jello again?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “I was ten, okay? And I had my tonsils out. Which I still blame Michael for. If he hadn’t gotten Mono or whatever then I wouldn’t have had to have them out.”

Joe laughed. “Yeah, right. Because the kissing disease is the reason why you needed your tonsils out, Trix.”

“Dad’s right, Babe. Technically, the only way you could have—”

He kissed him silent. “Smarty Pants.”

Joe smiled. He loved seeing his boys happy. He looked at Dean. “Oh, D, I was gonna ask you. Would you mind making your burgers for Easter?”

He shook his head. “No. Not at all,” he smiled. “As long as you make sure that Michael and Raph stay away from me while I cook them on the grill we’ll be good.”

Joe and Sam laughed. Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other confused then at their Omegas. “What happened?” they asked in unison.

Joe chuckled as he folded his arms over his chest. “Raphael has made it a point to remind Dean when he’s standing at the grill it’s an ‘Alpha Job’. Last year, Michael joined him.”

Gabriel looked at the young Omega. “And my brothers are still alive? You losin’ your touch, Dean-O?”

He shook his head. “Dad doesn’t want blood at family get togethers and besides, despite Michael’s son’s bullshit toward Kenz, he’s a pretty good guy when he’s not being influenced by Jackass 1 and 2.”

He chuckled. “Well, if you can tolerate it for one more year I can promise you it probably won’t happen except for once or twice a year.”

“What do you mean?” Dean and Sam said in unison.

“Raphael got a job offer in Los Angeles and since he thinks he lives in the family’s shadow here he’s decided to take it so he and the family are moving after Rachel’s wedding.”

“Speaking of Rachel, where the hell is she?” Sam asked. “She called me a couple of days ago and sounded like she was on some girls trip or something.”

He nodded. “She is. She’s in Italy with her sorority sisters. Last hurrah before the wedding. She’ll be home for Easter. She promised or Grady says he’s gonna come get her.”

Dean laughed. “I’d like to see that.”

Joe smirked. “Trust me you really wouldn’t.”

“Aww, dad have you been dragged back to the office by your hair?”

He rolled his eyes. Not feeling embarrassed by the feelings he had for the man he said. “No but let’s just say just because your mother’s Omega couldn’t get my Alpha to do anything doesn’t mean that no one could.”

Castiel and Gabriel couldn’t have said it better because they felt it too with the Omegas that were in the room with them.

Carmen Porter, a nurse at the hospital walked into the room and smiled instantly at Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Carmen,” he said as he smoothed a hand down his daughter’s hair.

She looked at both Dean and Sam. “You need to sign the release papers.”

Dean thumbed in Cas’ direction. “He can do it.”

She lifted a brow at Castiel and then gasped. “Oh, wow…I didn’t think you’d show your face around here again.”

Castiel felt Dean stiffen almost immediately. He put a hand to his chest and kissed his cheek. He looked at Carmen and held out his hand. “I’m well aware of the rumors around here, Nurse Porter,” he said dismissively as he took the pen off the clip of the clipboard. He started reading the information on the papers. He instantly signed his name to the paper.

Dean tapped him on the chest lovingly. “Congratulations, daddy. You did your first act as a daddy.” He smiled and took out his wallet. He pulled out his medical insurance card and clipped it to the board. “I’ll be wanting that back, ma’am.”

She nodded. “Yes, Mr. Novak.” She took the board from him and passed the other to Sam.

Sam passed it to Gabriel. “You’re going to have to do it, Baby. I can’t.”

Carmen looked at Gabriel. “Unless you’re his Alpha—”

“I am.”

“Gabriel,” Joe said and handed him the Alpha card he’d been holding onto in his safe. He passed the other to Cas. “That should make the process easier.”

Sam took the card from Gabriel and looked at it. He smiled. It was nice to see his name with the Alpha’s on the card. He hated what the card signified to everyone else in the world, but for Gabe he knew it didn’t matter how others use the card, he’d never take ‘ownership’ of him. Sam saw him take out an insurance card from his wallet too. “When did you do that?”

“The insurance card?”

He nodded. Gabriel smiled and whispered, “Um…March, I think.”

“With all our information?”

He nodded. “Yep. Dad helped me.” He kissed the top of his head. “We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

He nodded. “Oh, um…” Sam turned to Dean and Cas. “Would you guys take Gabby home with you? Gabe will be home later, but I have a few more days here…”

Cas gazed at Dean and the Omega immediately said, “Say no more.” He grinned. “You know you never have to ask.”

“Dean’s right,” Cas said to them. He looked at Gabe. “She’ll be fine. She can see Mackenzie’s new bedroom and have dinner with us. And if she falls asleep before you come back at least you’ll only have to walk across the yard to get home.”

Gabriel nodded. “Thanks, Baby Brother.”

He shook his head. “Don’t mention it. We’re family. It’s what we do.”

Joe smiled as he listened to his family. He loved that they were still so close. Now to get Michael closer to them and he’d be perfectly happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5-day time jump...
> 
> Sam's still in the hospital...Gabriel wants to know why.
> 
> We meet the Farrington Sisters and have family dinner.
> 
> Joe and Grady have a moment when everyone leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to other comments on another story of mine, I feel I should say this...sometimes there will be chapters or several scenes where there won't be Destiel in them. For this story there are 3 love stories that you'll be seeing in so sometimes there won't be any Destiel moments in the chapters. I'm going to do this story the way I want to and the way the storylines are taking me.

**-Wednesday, April 8…**

After 5 days in the hospital, Sam’s concluded that he hates hospitals, and no one seems to listen to him when he’s talking. Not even his friends. Charlie was currently in his room chattering on about meeting this girl at the grocery store. He huffed and the pretty, bubbly redhead turned to him. “What’s with you?”

“I wanna go home,” he just about pouted. “I’m tired of hanging off this bed at night. I swear my feet are frostbitten because they don’t have a blanket long enough to cover me. I want my baby and I want my Alpha.”

She lifted her brows and gave him a look that told him she was not impressed by his complaints. She looked at her friend smiled apologetically. “Dude, I don’t know if you know this, but um, your house isn’t there.”

“That’s not my home,” he muttered grumpily.

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at the Omega. “So where are you going to go?”

“Home with me.”

Charlie watched as Sam perked up as Gabriel walked in. He made a beeline for Sam and kissed him softly. “Hi, Baby,” he murmured. “Sorry, I’m late.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. Gabe, baby, I wanna go home but no one will tell me—”

“I’m handling that as we speak. I’m talking the Chief of Staff in about five minutes. I’m kinda curious why you haven’t been released when I remember quite vividly Lucifer getting his ass kicked worse than you and he was only here for two days.” He looked into his beautiful face and smiled as he caressed an even bigger spot where the bruising was going down. “I’m able to see more of that beautiful face of yours.”

He nodded. “Why do you think they’re keeping me longer?”

“Not exactly sure, unless Nurse Ratchet reported your bruising as Alpha abuse and if she did that I may sue her for defamation.”

“That’s not defamation—”

“Actually it is,” Sam interjected. “It paints him in a negative light and with him about to open a business it could make him lose business before he has any.”

He smiled. “And that is why you’re going back to school, my Beautiful Omega.” He glanced at his watch and kissed him long and deep. “I love you. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

* * *

Gabriel stepped off the elevator and headed for the main office on the top floor. He knocked and peeked his head in. “Jake?”

Dr. Jacob Hansen looked up from the files he was reading and smiled at the Alpha who stood in his doorframe. “Gabriel.”

He greeted him with a handshake and a quick hug. When Dr. Hansen told him to have a seat, he did. Jake sat down and looked at him. “What can I do for you?”

“Um…I need to know why my Omega—Sam Winchester—hasn’t been released yet. It’s been five days.”

Jacob nodded. “Well, lets see what is going on here.” He typed information into the computer as Gabriel told him. The information popped up into the computer. He read through the information and looked at Gabriel. “You’re legally his Alpha or are you just seeing each other? Because I can’t show you his medical info without legalization.”

“It’s legal,” he replied and showed him the Alpha card.

Jacob looked at the card and nodded and then turned the flat screen to him. “The reason why he hasn’t been released is because someone flagged his records as he’s being abused.” He heard the Alpha growl and his eyes flashed red. He went on, “However, by reading this it was never reported to the police.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at the doctor. “Look, Jake, you’ve been my father’s best friend for over forty years. I…believe me when I tell you I could never hurt an Omega like what had happened to Sam. I’m being truthful with you because you’ve been in our life for a long time, that abuse that Sam inflicted wasn’t me. It was my sister-in-law’s relatives going off of her command. I could never, ever touch Sam Winchester the way that Lilith had her family do.”

Jacob looked into Gabriel’s eyes and because of the years he’s known his father he knew the man wasn’t lying to him. He sighed. “Let me fix this and get the nurse up here to explain why she flagged it when she did the interview questions and got the answers.” He got into the records and deleted the flag off the record. He put the code in for Sam to be released that day. He picked up his phone and called the Nurse’s Desk in the Emergency Room. “Hey, Paula, it’s Chief Hansen. I need you to do me a favor. Can you send Nurse Laura Howard to my office?” He paused. “Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” He hung up the phone and looked at Gabe who was hanging up the phone.

Gabe turned to him. “I was calling Chief Mills. She took Sam’s case. My brother and sister-in-law were arrested last night.” He sighed. “They’re being arraigned this morning. Michael’s taking the case.”

“Can he do that with how close you all are?”

He nodded. “He can. He was never really close to Lucifer or Lilith, so he should be fine.”

Jacob nodded and his door opened. He looked up at the brunette nurse and motioned for her to have a seat. “Please, sit, Nurse.” He motioned to Gabriel. “I do believe you’ve met Mr. Winchester’s Alpha—our biggest benefactor’s son—Gabriel Novak.”

“Yes, Sir, Chief.”

A couple of minutes later, Jody walked into the room folders in hand. “You wanted to talk to me, Chief?”

He nodded. “Yes, please, sit.” He leaned back in his chair and exhaled. “I do believe we have a problem here. It seems that Nurse Howard here—who was the nurse who was there when Sam came in—is under the impression that Gabriel has been abusing him.”

“He’s his Alpha. I saw indications of abuse, so I did what I was supposed to do. I flagged—”

“Did you flag before or after you asked the questions?”

“Um…before, Sir.”

He folded his arms over his chest and asked her, “So you flagged it before…why?”

“Because I figured that Mr. Novak was abusing him that Mr. Winchester wouldn’t have been honest—”

“I have never known Sam to lie about anything like that before,” Jody replied.

“And you’d know that how?” Laura demanded.

“Because I was his mother’s best friend,” she informed her. “I’ve watched the Winchester Brothers grow up—”

“And you still let their Alphas come around them after they got them pregnant—”

“Hold it!” Jacob yelled above Laura’s screaming. “Nurse Howard, you have no idea what really happened when it came to Gabriel and Castiel and their Omegas. You only know what happened because of the rumors.”

“And Lilith Novak, Sir. She informed me of what—”

“Lilith is a vindictive Bitch,” Gabriel replied. “I can say that because I know her and she’s family…unfortunately. What Lilith’s been saying isn’t the truth. It’s actually none of your business and by looking at Sam and making the assumption that I would even do anything remotely like that to him is horrible. I have never and will I ever touch him like that. It wasn’t me—”

“Lilith said that she wouldn’t—”

“When did you speak to Lilith?” Jody asked her. “Was it after I questioned you about Sam’s injuries?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She nodded. “Hmm…okay. Good to know that you’d lie—you are aware lying to the cops is a crime, right?”

“Yes, ma’am, but Lilith is a friend.”

“She’s a friend, huh?” Gabriel nodded. “Okay. Well, here’s the thing, Nurse. If you continue to make assumptions about my character and how I care for my Omega I will be forced to file a lawsuit against you for defamation. With me about to open a business, the negative talk could hurt said business.” He narrowed his eyes. “Which means I won’t be able to care for my Omega or our daughter.”

Her jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious?!”

“Oh, he is,” Jody told her. “He has a very good suit because most everyone who knows the Novaks and the Winchesters knows the history there.” She put a hand to her chest and said, “Trust me when I tell you, Castiel and Gabriel Novak would never intentionally hurt Dean and Sam Winchester. The abuse Sam inflicted wasn’t caused by Gabe. It was someone else. Someone who had a higher stake in everyone never finding out what really happened.”

She exhaled deeply. Dr. Hansen leaned forward, folding his hands on his desk. “Now, Nurse Howard, the way you’ve been doing your job—by allowing someone to influence your judgment calls—is not how we do business here. I won’t ever let my best friend, Joseph Novak to ever influence my decisions and neither should you with Lilith. From here on out you’re on probation. You make a call like this again and I will be forced to fire you.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are we clear?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He nodded and said, “You’re dismissed.” She quickly left and he looked at Jody. “Do you have enough for the case to finally put Lucifer, Lilith and whomever else helped, away for a long time?”

She nodded. “I do.” She looked at Gabriel. “Actually, I was going to come to you, but since we’re here…” she handed him a red folder. “That’s the Fire Marshall’s report.”

He took the folder from her and asked, “Did he not deem it criminal?”

She smiled and nodded to the folder. “Read it.”

He opened the file and began reading. He saw the words: _Conclusion: The fire was intentionally started for homicide. Thankfully, all that was destroyed were some family photos and possessions and not human life._ He exhaled. He looked at her. “What does this mean?”

“Well, being that it was to an Omega with children in the home I’d say—and your brother would be able to confirm this or not—that Lilith, Azazel and Tom are looking at least fifteen years.”

“Holy…shit…” he murmured.

“Is that not what you were hoping for?” Jacob asked.

He shook his head. “No. Their actions almost killed the man I love, our child and our niece. I just didn’t think it would have carried that big of a sentence.”

Jody nodded. “Well with her previous altercation with Sam at the Roadhouse and at the library, she may get more.” She smiled. “And with Sam deciding to file charges against Lucifer for Heat Rape…well, let’s just say that Lucifer and Lilith Novak and her family will be going away for a very long time.”

Gabriel exhaled. He could breathe again…finally. His Omega and their daughter were going to be safe. “Thank God.”

Jody knelt in front of him. “I don’t know if it was your influence that made him decide, but if it was I want to say thank you. Pretty soon he wouldn’t have been able to.”

He nodded. “We had talked about it and he had said he’d think about it, but I hadn’t realized he…”

Jody smiled. “See you at Easter, Gabe.”

He looked over his shoulder. “See you at Easter.”

* * *

Gabriel walked into Sam’s room and smiled at the beautiful Omega who was dressed in a pair of jeans and flannel shirt. He walked to him and kissed him deeply. “Hi, Baby.”

“Hi,” Sam said with a smile. “The nurses said I can go home now. What was going on?”

Sam exhaled softly. “Nurse Ratchet flagged your records before she even asked you the Abused Omega questions they have to ask you.”

“What?!” he exclaimed. “But, I said you hadn’t done that—”

“I know that, Baby, but as Dr. Hansen just ferreted out. She talked to Lilith to get the “true” story of what had happened. Lilith told her that she wouldn’t be surprised if I did hurt you.” He caressed a bluish-purple bruise on his cheek and kissed him. “I have no idea how someone could hurt someone like they did you. I could never…” he sighed softly, dropping his hand. “Sammy, you’re the most precious thing in my life, besides Gabby. If anything ever happened to you I don’t think I would know what to do.”

Sam smiled and kissed him. “Good thing you’ll never find out.” He kissed him again. “I love you, My Alpha.”

He smiled and kissed him. “I love you, My Omega.” He wrapped his arms gently around him and held on. “It’ll be really nice to sleep with you tonight.”

“Mmm…” Sam hummed. “I can’t wait. Where’s Gabby?”

“With our brothers. She was playing Chutes and Ladders with Mackenzie when I left to get you.” He took his hand while Sam took the small bag that had his change of clothes in it. They walked out of the room and headed for the Nurses’ Station so that Gabe could sign him out. He signed him out and walked him out with him. “So dad presented something to me last night that I wanted to ask you about. Cas, Dean and Pop are for it, if you are.”

He nodded. “Okay, what is it?”

“Well, being that our house is—”

“Say that again,” Sam asked at the Highlander’s passenger door.

Gabriel smiled. “Our house.”

His smile widened and he kissed him deeply. “I love the sound of that.”

“Me too,” he told him. He kissed him again. “Get in. I don’t want to be back here unless we’re about to have another baby.”

He laughed and slid into the seat. Gabriel got into the car and brought it to life. “Dad wants to fence in all three backyards and set it up as one huge entertainment area. We’d put in a pool, a barbecue area and a firepit for bonfires.”

Sam smiled. “That sounds really good, but can we actually fit all that back there?”

“We will if Michael buys the house on the other side of Cas like he backhandedly mentioned last night.”

He laughed softly. “So the entire Novak Family is going to be on the same street?”

He nodded. “Yep. Rachel and Lucas got the house next to dad’s so we might have more than that. Dad said he’d talk to them tonight when Rachel comes home.” He took his hand and kissed the top. “Dad invited us for dinner. Are you feeling up to a family dinner?”

He nodded. “More than anything.”

Gabriel smiled. “Good because I’m making dad’s favorite: Triple chocolate brownies. Apparently he hasn’t had chocolate anything since I left.”

Sam laughed. “See, I wasn’t the only one who missed you.”

He chuckled and kissed his hand, then his first knuckles and then his fingers. During the lonely nights with Gabby sleeping in her room and him in their room, alone, he spent the nights reading Alpha-Omega relationship sites. He had read that shows of affection toward the Omega will help him heal faster. So that’s what he was going to do until Sam got tired of it. But something told him that the Omega would never actually get tired of it. “We’re going to go to the pharmacy before we head home, okay? You’ve got a painkiller you’ve gotta have in case the pain gets too much.”

He nodded. Gabriel sniffed the air and smelt burning chocolate. He tightened his hold on his hand and kissed the top. “Baby?”

Sam exhaled slowly. “I used to work there. The owner fired me because Lilith told him to.”

He smiled. “Well, now we’re going in as customers, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Speaking of Lilith and my idiotic brother.”

He sighed. “Let me guess because him being a Novak he’s not getting anything?”

Gabriel looked at him a little taken aback by his words. “Tell me how you really feel about the family, Sweetheart.”

He sighed again, wincing. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I love your family, you know I do, but your brother has been harassing me since I was pregnant with Gabby.” He sighed. “I’m surprised I didn’t miscarry from all the stress he put me under.”

Gabriel exhaled. He knew the hard time the Omega had with his brother and sister-in-law at first so it shouldn’t surprise him that he would feel like someone wasn’t in his corner. He held his hand tighter and kissed his fingers. “I know, baby. I know it was hard for you and for that I’m sorry. I would take it all away if I could.”

“I know. So, will they be getting anything out of what they did?”

He nodded. “Jody’s predicting that Lilith, Azazel and Tom will be getting somewhere between ten to fifteen years. Plus, if you add on Lucifer’s Heat Rape conviction, the four of them will not be seeing the outside for an awfully long time.”

Sam’s eyes began to fill with relieved tears. He no longer had to deal with harassment, being in fear…any of it. “Pull over,” he said, his voice breaking.

“What?”

“Pull…o-over,” Sam said again his voice breaking off into a sob.

Gabe pulled over, put the SUV in park and turned to his Omega. “Baby? Are you okay?” he asked as he heard Sam literally begin to sob. “Sammy?”

“It’s all done. I no longer have to…w-w-worry about them coming after me or Gabby…” he wiped his tears.

Gabriel got out of the car and came around to Sam’s side and wrapped his arms around him as he sobbed. He kissed his head repeatedly as he rubbed his back, giving him reassurances. “You’re okay, baby. Everything will be all right. I promise, Sweetheart. They’re going to go away for a long time and we no longer have to worry about them harassing you or our baby, okay?”

He nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. As scared as Gabe was that his Omega was sobbing right now, he comforted him. He held him and whispered reassurances to him. Gabriel had a feeling that the tears weren’t all for Lilith and Lucifer, but for everything else that had happened in the last few days. He exhaled slowly as he held him. “I love you, Baby. I love our baby and I promise you wholeheartedly that we’ll be good, and you’ll be happy.”

After a few minutes, Sam sniffled, wiped his eyes, and looked at the Alpha. Gabriel handed him a couple of Kleenexes and rubbed his legs comfortingly. After cleaning himself up, he leaned forward and kissed his lips. “I love you. You’ll always make me happy. You’re still my Alpha.”

His thumbs caressed his cheeks, wiping the wetness away. “You’re still my Omega. You will always be my Omega.” He smiled and kissed his lips. “You’ve had me and my heart since you announced yourself as my Omega.”

Sam released a watery chuckle and kissed him. “I love you, Alpha.”

“I love you, Omega.” He kissed his forehead, his cheeks and then his lips. “Are you okay now?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Take me home?”

He nodded and tucked him back into the car. He shut the door and jogged around the car. He got in and started the car back up.

* * *

He pulled the car into the driveway and put it into Park. He got out of the car and went around to help him. He took his hand and helped him out of the vehicle. He intertwined their fingers as they walked up the walk. As they were about to walk up the porch, they heard the door swing open and Gabby yelled, “PAPA! You’re home!”

“Oh, Baby!” he said and scooped her up, ignoring the twinge in his ribs. He held her tightly. He hadn’t been away from this long and it felt like forever. “I love you, Baby Girl.”

“Love you, Papa.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed his neck. She reached for Gabriel. “Daddy.”

He took her into his arms and kissed her cheek. “Hi, Sweet Girl. Did you have fun with your uncles?”

“Uh-huh. Guess?”

“What?”

“Unca Mike is here!” she whispered in surprise.

He released a mock gasp and took Sam’s hand as the door opened wider to let them in. They greeted Grady at the door. Sam hugged him. “Welcome home, Sam.”

“Thank you, Grady.” He looked into his eyes. “Enjoying your Alpha?” he asked in a whisper.

He smiled and nodded. “Absolutely. Always.”

Sam smiled. “Good. You and Joe deserve each other.”

He smiled. “Thank you. I appreciate you saying that.” He closed the door after them. “We’re heading over to the house. I was coming over to get the brownies that Gabe said were cooling when he dropped Gabby off with Dean and Cas.”

“So how did you end up with Sweet Girl?” Gabriel asked.

“I snuck out,” she whispered.

Sam chuckled. “I highly doubt that. Your uncle Dean has exceptionally good eyes. He probably saw you disappear with grandpa.” He looked at Sam. “Ready to head over?”

He nodded. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

Once they entered through the patio doors, Sam found himself carefully enveloped by someone. He scented the person and realized it was Rachel. “Rachel!” he exclaimed and hugged her tight. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She looked at him. He still had bruising, his eye was beginning to open and he looked like he was sore. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he assured her. “I’m better now that I’m home.” He exhaled slowly.

Rachel saw the red-rimmed eyes and gasped softly, then punched her brother. “You made him cry?!”

“Ow!” Gabriel exclaimed. He switched the brownies into the injured arm and rubbed the sore spot. “Dad, Rach, hit me,” he tattled with a grin.

“I wouldn’t have if he hadn’t made Sam cry.”

“I didn’t make him cry!”

“Rachel Elizabeth, if you can’t keep your hands to yourself I’ll have Lucas put you in the corner and trust me it won’t be as fun as it was with the mistletoe at Christmas.”

Sam chuckled and swooped in to defend his Alpha. “It wasn’t him.” He saw his brother’s concerned eyes staring at him. “It wasn’t. It’s just…everything.” He sniffed the air. “Hey, Pop, what’s for dinner?”

Kayla Farrington Rogers laughed when she heard her Papa being referred to as Pop. “When did you adopt more children?”

He laughed. “Sam, you remember Kayla, Mia, Sophia, Alyssa and Layla, right?”

Sam nodded to all of the kids as they were introduced. He saw Mia and smiled. “Hey…”

She smiled and hugged him gently. “Hey, Big Guy. It’s been a long time.” She looked at her Papa. “Sam and I graduated together. We shared the same Omega Skills teacher.”

“I loved that class,” Alyssa said simply. She looked at Sam. “Sam, how’d you do with the cooking portion?”

“Not good,” he admitted, blushing. He knew with a traditional Omega like Alyssa that was going to be deemed disgraceful.

And as he predicted she gasped as if someone slapped her. “You’re joking?! But you’ve got an Alpha and you’re a Papa?”

“Alyssa!” Both Grady and Alyssa’s husband Mark exclaimed. Mark glared at her. “That’s enough! You will not make him feel like crap because you became Suzie Homemaker.” He looked at Sam. “Excuse my wife. I have no idea where she thinks she has a right to criticize others.”

Dean glared at the older woman. “Besides, if you’re going to blame anyone, blame me. I’m his brother. I taught him. And Cas and I took care of him until he was thirteen.”

Alyssa looked at the Alpha. “You helped him take care of his brother?”

“I did,” Castiel told her. He glared at her. “And I really don’t appreciate you deeming him Un-omega because he doesn’t know how to cook. There are a lot of Omegas who don’t know how to cook. Maria, Raphael’s wife for one and Lilith, Lucifer’s wife.”

“Besides, unlike most relationships, Sammy and I’s isn’t going to be traditional.”

“What do you mean?” Mia asked and waved Gabe over to try the potatoes. “What am I missing?”

He wrapped his lips around the spoon and tasted it. He tasted for a moment and then smiled softly. “Cream. Add about a third cup of cream and it should be good.”

“Ahh!” She exclaimed remembering. She whirled on Alyssa. “Told you it needed cream.”

Grady laughed and smiled at Joe. “Told you that the boys and girls would get along great.”

The entire family was gathered in the large kitchen while the kids played in the family room off the kitchen. The room was close enough that if an adult needed to step in they would. Rachel leaned against Lucas as she said, “I don’t mean to pry and Grady, you can tell me to shut up. I won’t be offended.”

“What, Rach?” Grady asked.

“What happened to your husband?” Her brow furrowed trying to remember. “Patrick, was it?”

Without even thinking about it and hearing Michael and Hannah coming in from her breaking up a fight between their boys, he said, “Patrick left me when Layla was eight months old.”

“Oh, God…” Rachel murmured. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No, it’s okay,” he said. “There was two reasons as to why—one, he was having an affair with Mayor Bennington’s daughter. And two, he found out I was in love with someone else.”

“Papa!” Alyssa exclaimed. “You’re not supposed to say that!”

“Why not?” he asked. “Your father and I never kept it a secret that we were arranged and in fact we never actually loved each other.” He shrugged. “He found someone else…had your brothers and I found someone else.”

Layla wrinkled her nose and snatched a carrot from the pile Sophia was chopping. “But you’ve never had sex.” She took another carrot. “That’s like twenty years without—"

Sophia slapped her hand. “Would you stop that?!”

Joe took the brownies off the island before the kids found them and put them on a back counter. As he did this, he said, “I wouldn’t exactly say that.”

Layla looked at the tall Alpha. “Are you saying you have?”

“Yes,” he admitted. He looked at his kids. “What? It’s not a secret anymore, is it?”

“When?!” they all wanted to know…well, everyone but Dean.

Castiel eyed his mate and knew he knew. “You knew.”

He nodded. “Pop told me when I was having emotions about you and me. We talked about it.”

Joe answered, “Eight years ago. I had just found out about John and Vanessa. I was pissed but not for the reasons everyone thinks. I honestly didn’t care that he took your mother off my hands. I was pissed that their affair drove two of my children out of town.” He sighed. “Anyway…it happened.” He opened his mouth to say the rest, but Grady covered his mouth.

“They don’t need to know the rest,” Grady told him. “Sweetheart, please…”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“So why did it take so long after yours and Vanessa’s divorce?” Mia asked. “I mean, not that I actually liked the woman because I thought she was a stuck-up snob and she treated Papa like crap, but still.”

“That’s easy to answer,” Joe replied. “My sons-in-law had babies. Dean and Sam needed my help. Their Alphas had been driven out of town because of their father and mother’s affair, so I stepped in, helped when they would let me.”

Dean smiled. “Hence, why I say that dad’s my rock. If it weren’t for him I think I would have been a crying weeping mess and totally clueless when it came to Kenz.”

“No, Dean, you were doing great. You just needed to set your emotions right,” Joe assured him. “I just stepped in to help ease the burden.” He looked at Castiel but didn’t say anything.

Cas looked at everyone in the room and figured this was his family. It’d be okay to admit this. “I told dad to keep an eye on you,” he admitted.

“What?”

He saw the shock in Dean’s eyes and sighed. Mind as well hang yourself. “Well, I had suspected you were pregnant. Your scent had shifted that morning I left to go to the library. So when John and Henriksen drove me out of town, I asked dad to keep an on you. To take care of you…since I couldn’t be there.”

Everyone in the room looked at Dean as he stared at the Alpha. The female Omegas knew what was going to happen, while Sam smirked. Dean didn’t say anything, except take Cas’ beer and put it on the counter. He walked into his body and wrapped his arms around his neck and the Alpha put his hands on his hips, caressing the exposed skin there from the Omega’s risen t-shirt.

Dean smiled as he kissed him. “Thank you.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him again. “You’re welcome. You’re not mad?”

He shook his head. “No.” He exhaled. “I probably would have been if your dad and I didn’t get along so well, but what you did was a good thing.”

He exhaled. “So how angry would you be if I told you that I started a college fund for Kenz?”

He laughed and kissed him. “I love you, Silly Alpha.”

“I love you.”

“You’re okay with all that?” Sophia asked him.

He nodded. “We’ve talked about what happened then, extensively.” He shrugged. “I’m perfectly okay with it, thank you.”

“Papa!”

Sam put his soda down on the counter and briskly walked out of the room when he heard his daughter screaming for him. Gabriel closely behind. “What happened, Gabby?”

“Matty took my new teddy bear!” she sobbed.

Gabriel turned to his nephew. “Matty did you take Gabby’s teddy bear?”

“No,” the young boy told him.

“I got it, Gabe,” Michael said coming into the room. “Come with me,” he said firmly to his boy. He took the teddy bear from him and handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel knelt and held the teddy bear out to her. “Here you go, Sweet Girl.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she murmured and tucked herself into her Papa.

“Yo, dinner’s ready!” Dean yelled to everyone.

Gabriel looked at both Omega and the child. “Wanna go get some food before everyone eats our share?”

Gabby nodded and stood. Gabriel took Sam hand to help him up. He smiled when he seen Michael come over to help him bring Sam to his feet. “Thanks, Mike.”

“You’re welcome,” he told him. “By the way, Hannah and I put an offer in on that house.”

“Oh, cool!” Gabriel said with a smile. “It’d be nice to get to know my big brother again.”

“You too, Gabe.” He looked at Sam. “And your Omega.”

Gabriel smiled. “Wanna see something?” he asked his brother as they walked into the dining room.

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Gabby,” Gabriel said. “Who’s that?”

“Unca Mikey,” she said softly.

Michael smiled from his eyes to his mouth. “Hi, Gabby.”

“Hi.” She tilted her ear down to her daddy and Gabriel whispered something to her. She smiled and nodded. “Unca Mikey.”

He held out his arms and the little girl went into them. “What, Sweetheart?”

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She smiled as she said, “Let’s eat.”

“All right.” He turned to Hannah. “I put Matthew in timeout. You can take him out and bring him to the table for dinner.”

She nodded. She smiled at Gabe. “Hey, Gabe.”

“Hey, Han.”

They all sat down and soon the table erupted with the usual dinner chaos that happened with any family but seemed to be especially loud in a family this large. Once it settled, Layla, the more outspoken of the sisters looked at Sam. “Did you and Mike Tyson go at it?”

He chuckled. “Not exactly.”

Grady looked at his daughter. “Layla that’s none of your business.”

“It’s okay, Pop,” he replied. “Actually, the house that Dean and I shared before we moved in with Gabe and Cas was broken into. The intruders beat me up and then burnt the house down.”

Layla’s fork clattered to the plate. She muttered a curse and sighed. “I’m sorry. That was very insensitive of me. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he murmured. He looked at Joe. “Figured out why the hospital wouldn’t let me out.”

“Why not?” Cas asked passing his brother the carrots.

“Because the nurse flagged all my injuries as a result of abuse but never reported it to the cops.”

“Why would she do that?” Grady asked.

“Because she consulted with Lilith before she did anything and Lilith told her that she wouldn’t doubt it that I would abuse Sam.”

Joe’s brow furrowed in confusion, but it was Lucas who asked, “Why in the hell would she consult Lilith. She’s not the patriarch of the family. She has no say in anything. If anything she should have consulted Joe.”

“Right,” Gabriel said. “That’s true but to put it simply she was covering her ass. More than likely her minion of family members started the fire to cover up what they had done to Sam.”

Joe looked at Sam and immediately said, “So who is all coming to Easter?”

The table erupted with who was going to be there and who wasn’t. Sam smiled at his father-in-law and mouthed: Thank you.

He nodded. He picked up his wine and sipped.

* * *

After everyone said their goodnights and left, Joe and Grady began clearing the table of the dinner and dessert dishes. Joe sat the dishes on the counter and watched Grady for a few minutes before he stepped behind him and kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around him. “Dinner tonight was amazing. Thank you.”

He tilted his head up and kissed him. “Thank you and you’re welcome.” He put the dishes into the sink and sighed against him. Joe wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck again. His heart seriously felt like it was swelling with how much he loved this man. “I can’t believe that I was so worried about admitting that there was something more between us than just our friendship.”

Grady smiled and turned in his arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck and said, “It’s because of our friendship.” He looked into his eyes. “Joey, you’re my best friend and I really and truly mean that. Besides my kids, you’ve always been someone I’ve worried about or made sure was taken care of before I did anything else.” He sighed. “Not that I’m thinking it won’t because I know us both better than that, but if this doesn’t work I would hate to lose you. You’ve been a part of my life for so long that I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Joe smiled and kissed him softly. “Good thing we’ll never figure it out.” He tucked a hand behind his head and lowered his mouth to his.

Grady moaned softly and went into the kiss without much thought. He exhaled when Joe broke the kiss. “I love you.”

Joe smiled and caressed his face. “I love you.” He smiled as he lifted him in his arms.

“Joe!” he laughed. “What about the dishes?”

“Leave them,” he told him. “We’re going to bed.”

Grady smiled as he let the Alpha carry him up the stairs and through their bedroom door. He wasn’t sure if life could get any better than this but he couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Easter!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of smut.
> 
> 1st: Joe and Grady...
> 
> 2nd: Dean and Cas...
> 
> 3rd: Sam and Gabriel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where the last chapter left off. I couldn't leave Joe and Grady like that. I know some of you adore them.

Joe had put Grady down somewhere between the landing and halfway upstairs. And from there it was a mad dash of stripping off each other’s clothes and leaving them where they landed. However, the couple didn’t make it to the room before Joe had his hands against the wall and whimpering his name. “Joey, not out here. You know—”

“I know, Sweetheart. We’re not. I just need to touch you for a minute.” He smothered his neck and shoulders with kisses. “After Easter I want to go away for the weekend,” he murmured between kisses.

“For what?”

“So we can mate,” he whispered before he licked the Omega’s mating gland.

Grady’s heart stopped in surprise and he looked at him as he spun around. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Grady, we’ve waited long enough. I want to be happy and you make me immensely happy. I have never felt this good…probably ever. You make me feel that way. You. No one else…you.” He gasped as the Omega took his mouth passionately. He wrapped his arms around his waist and moved him into their room.

Grady gasped softly when he felt his back go up against the door to their room. He looked into his eyes and took the Alpha’s face in his hands and said firmly, “Yes. Absolutely. Nothing would make me happier than to finally be Grady Novak.”

The Alpha smiled and nipped at the chord in Grady’s neck. Grady groaned. “I want you… ** _so_** bad,” Joe murmured.

“Me too,” the Omega all but whimpered. “Make love to me, Joe.”

Joe growled and took the man’s mouth in a kiss that had them both moaning. As they kissed, he backed him to their bed. Grady felt the bed at his knees and sank down on it, the Alpha following him. He moaned as Joe kissed down his neck and chest. He stopped at his nipples and Joe looked at them.

He gently brushed his fingers over the erect peaks. “Now, if memory serves…” he let his voice trailed off as he dipped his head and licked him. Grady wildly bucked off the bed. He chuckled softly and moved to the other. He licked that one too and just like with the first the Omega bucked off the bed screaming.

Joe pulled his boxers off and threw them to the floor and he moaned at his very hard and erect penis as his slick gushed out of him. Seeing a dob dripping out like a raindrop falling on a leaf, he caught it with his middle finger and waited until the Omega lifted his eyes to see him. Joe took the droplet that was on his finger and touched his right wrist with it. Grady rose up and watched him as he scent marked himself with the Omega’s slick on his other wrist.

Grady growled low and took his mouth again. He rolled the Alpha onto the bed and straddled him. “You’re absolutely perfect,” he murmured and took his own boxers off. He ground his hips into the Alpha as he asked, “Me: top or bottom?”

“Top,” the Alpha growled.

Grady laughed softly and repositioned so that the Alpha aligned with him. He stopped with the tip of the Alpha at his opening. “However, if you’re going to knot me then I want you beside me so that we can fall asleep connected…agreed?”

“Yes,” he whispered. He groaned, arching as the Omega sank down on him.

Grady put his hands on his chest and began rocking up, down, back and forth. He moaned. “Oh, God…Joey…that feels amazing…” As the tension in his built and built, he began moving faster and faster. “Oh, shit…” he connected their fingers as Joe raised his hands to hold onto him. His rocking got faster and faster. “Fuck…yes…”

Soon the room filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Groaning, moans, and cries as each chased their orgasm. A few more twists of his hips had Grady screaming into the air as his orgasm shot through him roughly. He collapsed on top of him as Joey came inside him. He pressed his lips lazily into his sweat-glistened chest. “I love orgasms with you.”

“I love watching you,” he murmured.

After a few minutes, Joe rose, with Grady in his arms and moved them to their pillows. He laid him on the bed and laid beside him. He pulled the covers up over them. He shifted himself and Grady’s hips. He slowly slid into the Omega. “One more time?”

He gasped as Joe shifted in a way of convincing him. “Yes…knot me, Alpha.”

Without needing to be told twice, Joe sank further into him and began moving nice and slow…

When Grady fell asleep that night he slept better than he had in a long time.

* * *

After he and Cas had put Mackenzie to bed that night, Dean couldn’t get the image of the two of them having sex all over the house. The living room, kitchen, dining room. All over while their baby girl was upstairs asleep. And hopefully, it would make another little person that Cas could be there for the entire time.

While his mind wandered, he took the opportunity and walked around the house to really picture the events in the fantasy. He moved about figuring out where things were and how absolutely perfect the house was. The more he thought about it, the hornier he got and the hornier he got the more he wanted to feel the Alpha buried deep inside of him. He knew this want for him wasn’t rational, especially when it was probably smart to let them ease into intimacy, but when it came to Castiel Novak he was never rational… ** _ever_**.

He stopped and looked outside as his mind wandered again to the beautiful man who was probably sitting in the guest room reading some autobiography or something intellectual like that. He bit his lip as a sneaky plot entered his mind. He walked upstairs and into the master bedroom. He shut the door and stripped down. He laid out on the bed. He didn’t have to assist his erection to be enticing, because it was already hard and saluting. He picked up his cell phone. He texted Cas: **I need your help with something. Can you come here, please?**

Dean waited. His heart was thudding hard in his chest while his pulse stuttered. His stomach knotted with anticipation.

Within moments the door opened, and the Alpha peeked inside as he said, “What do you need…” his voice trailed off as his blue eyes fell on the very naked Omega. “Oh …”

Dean cocked his finger to him in a come-hither kind of way and as if that finger was the hook that pulled him, Castiel entered the room. The Alpha shut the door behind him. He walked to the bed and stopped. Dean sat on his knees and reached for him as he said, “I think this house is an aphrodisiac for me.”

Cas gasped as he felt Dean’s fingers quickly undo his belt. “Why…why do you say that?”

“Because all I’ve been thinking about since we got home is—”

Castiel whipped his head around. “Say that again.”

Dean smiled and curled his fingers into his shirt and whispered, “Take your shirt off… ** _now_**.”

As the Alpha started pulling his shirt off, Dean unbuckled Cas’ belt as he said, “Ever since we got _home_ ,” the Alpha growled and Dean smiled, “all I’ve been thinking about…” he unsnapped his jeans, pushing them down and pulling him free. Dean whimpered when he saw the Alpha’s girth.

Cas took his mouth gently. Dean took his face in his hands and kissed him slowly. Cas broke the kiss and pushed and jerked his pants and underwear off. Dean took the Alpha in hand and stroked him a couple of times, smiling when the Alpha gasped. Dean pumped him faster and Cas moaned. “That feels so good, Baby…”

“I’m just getting started, Alpha.” He pulled the Alpha down with him and rolled him onto his back. He kissed him senseless and then kissed down his neck, shoulders and chest, stopping at his nipples. He placed an open mouth kiss on his nipple and Cas arched upward. Dean moved to the other one and Cas groaned.

As they kissed, Cas began playing and massaging his hole. Dean groaned. “Oh, fuck…you remembered.”

“Of course, I did.” He swirled his finger around his hole and Dean groaned. “You’re my Omega.” He jerked not because it hurt but because of oversensitivity as Dean took him in his hand.

As the Alpha fondled his hole, Dean pumped him just the way he liked it. Soon, they were both moaning, panting, and encouraging each other. Castiel moaned. “Turn around, please. I have…I have to taste you…”

Dean’s belly knotted with desire and lust. That lusty sensation curled down his back, almost making him shiver. He looked into the Alpha’s eyes and saw the lust there. He leaned in and kissed him. “Gonna fuck me with that amazing mouth of yours, Alpha?”

“Not if you don’t turn around,” he said and lightly tapped his ass.

He moaned softly. “Don’t start that. I don’t think this room is _that_ soundproof.”

He laughed and Dean flipped around. He moved onto his knees and pushed his ass toward the Alpha and then jerked his hips up. The Alpha kissed one cheek and the other. He looked at the man’s hole and growled. “Damn…baby, you’re already dripping.” He caught the Slick on his tongue and moaned.

The Omega whimpered. “Damn…” he whimpered again and again as the Alpha licked him clean.

When his tongue stroked flat against his hole, Dean cried out. “Oh, God! It’s been too damn long, Cas!”

His tongue went from swabbing, lapping, laving, glossing, licking, smacking and slurping until Dean was a writhing, whimpering mess on top of him. “Shit!” he exclaimed. “That’s so good…but I remember you being better at this.” He moved his ass away and looked over his shoulder. “Whatever happened to the Alpha that would knock me the hell out with that tongue of his?”

With a growl, Cas dove in this time, pushing the perfect swells of the Omega’s ass apart and delving deeper into that delicious hole of his. It was pretty well known, just like with women having a clit that was all a bunch of nerves—male Omegas had the same set of nerves at his asshole. However, not many Alphas had the patience to find those nerves, but not Cas. Cas had taken the time to find them as soon as he found out that he had them.

What the Alpha did in that next moment, Dean didn’t know, but it was pure and utter magic and the Omega began screaming as his tongue flicked and swiped at those nerves. He sucked, slurped, dipped and slid all over Dean’s hole and soon the Omega arched so hard as he screamed that Cas thought he’d break his back…or suffocate him.

The Alpha didn’t slow down as his tongue flicked and glided over that spot. Dean fell forward and fisted the blanket at as he screamed into the Alpha’s belly. When the orgasm slammed into him, he screamed and saw the white dots in his sight before he didn’t remember what happened next as he came all the Alpha’s torso and Slicked the Alpha’s mouth.

He flipped himself around and looked at the Alpha. "Was that as you remember?"

“Better,” he panted out. “You sure you haven't touched another with that tongue?”

Castiel smirked and rubbed a hand up the Omega’s torso. “Nope. No one else…just you.” His eyes fell on the scar…the scar where their baby came out. He lifted his hand and gingerly touched the 5” scar.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked softly feeling the man’s soft touch.

“Nothing,” Castiel whispered and moved between the man’s legs. He kissed along the scar, then licked it from one end to the other. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on his belly. He took himself in his hand and looked at the Omega. “Condom…no condom?”

Dean knew what he was asking. He was asking if he minded if they got pregnant again. He lifted himself on his elbows. “Well, that answer would depend on this one…are you planning on leaving me or Mackenzie?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said strongly. “I will never leave you…I promise.”

He looked into the man’s eyes and saw the determination in them, the sincerity. He was being truthful, he wasn’t planning on going anywhere. He smiled and took the Alpha into his hand. Cas moved closer and Dean slid the tip into his hole. “Then…no condom.” He put an arm around his shoulders as he whispered, “You will never have to wear a condom with me…ever. You know that.”

Castiel closed his eyes and slid into the Omega. “Oh, damn, baby…still the best feeling ever.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” He shifted his body and linked his legs around him by the ankles.

“Give me your hands,” he almost commanded.

He put his hands out in front of him and Cas took each one, intertwined their fingers and put their joined hands above his head. Cas dipped his head and kissed him slowly. “I never thought I’d be here with you again. I never thought I’d have a chance.”

Dean looked into his blue eyes and smiled. “Always, Baby.”

Without much more to say, Cas began moving slowly, in and out of him. He felt the Omega’s grip tighten on his hands as he moved in and out. “God, Dean…”

He dropped his legs from around his waist and dropped them on the bed. He was finding as the Alpha moved in out of him that laying like this and having sex didn’t feel right. He bucked his hips as the Alpha moved inside of him. “God, Cas…you’ve always felt so good…”

“You too, Baby…” He continued to move in and out of him. He figured that with the man dropping his legs that he didn’t want to be fucked…whenever Dean wanted to be fucked he put him in a position to be so. So Cas decided to make love to him slowly like he had always fantasized about. He lifted himself a little and deepened his penetration.

“Oh, shit…” It felt fucking _amazing_! Dean thought. The Alpha had always felt good inside of him, but there was something different about this time. This time it meant more to him than it did when they were teenagers. This time the feelings ran deeper. Like they were making love with not just their bodies, but with their souls too. The deepness of them was something he didn’t want to analyze right now. He arched his back as he moaned, “Oh, Dean…” He dipped his mouth to his neck, his throat and his shoulder blades.

Keeping their hands connected, Dean met him thrust for thrust, bodies connecting…souls connecting along with their hearts. He looked into his eyes and murmured, “Knot me, Alpha. Fill me up, Baby.”

Castiel looked down at him, their gazes connecting as their bodies connected…and came together. Soon, Dean felt the Alpha’s knot push past his rim and catch inside of him, making him cry out, as Cas pumped himself inside of the Omega. Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek and knew why they were coming. As much as he was acting so nonchalant about everything…this meant the world to him. Being in this moment with him, having them connected like this was _everything_ to him. “Shit, Cas…” he whispered.

Castiel looked down at him and saw the tears. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he murmured, sniffling. He looked up at him and saw the tears sliding slowly down the Alpha’s cheeks too. “You felt it too, didn’t you?”

“Felt what, Baby?”

“That…that…never mind.”

Cas shifted them both, careful not to pull on his knot as he positioned themselves so that they were face to face. He knew this Omega almost as well as he knew himself. “No, please, Dean, don’t close yourself off…not after…”

Dean looked into his eyes. He knew he could trust Cas with his emotions, he always could. And he knew the Alpha always took that trust seriously. “You felt it too, right? That this wasn’t just sex?”

“Yes, Dean, I felt it. It’s never been just sex with us,” he murmured. “I’m glad that our connection hadn’t disappeared completely so that I could still read you and know what you really wanted.”

Dean smiled. “You caught that, huh?”

The Alpha smiled. “I caught it, which is why I slowed down.” He caressed his cheek and kissed him slowly. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Trusting me enough to make love with you.”

“Cas, Baby…” he heard the emotion in his voice and knew what the Alpha was actually trying to say. “I’m going to be totally honest with you and then I don’t want to have this conversation again, okay?”

“Okay.”

“If I didn’t trust you then you wouldn’t have gotten near our daughter,” he replied. “I would protect her from getting her heart broken like you broke mine.” He saw him open his mouth to argue it, but Dean covered his mouth. “I know it wasn’t your fault, Baby. I know that. It’s my father’s fault and he will pay for that.” He kissed him. “You’ve told me repeatedly that you’re not going anywhere, and I believe you…” He leaned forward and kissed him. “I believe that you want to be here for our daughter…and for me. That you want to have a life with us and we want a life with you.”

He wrapped his arms around him when he felt the Alpha’s knot shrinking and rolled him on top of him. He looked into his eyes and smiled, “ _I want a life with you_. You’re my Alpha…you always have been.” He caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. “I love you, Alpha. I always have…and I always will.” He lifted his hips and gasped as the knot slid with the man’s cock.

Cas groaned at the Omega’s gasp. “I love you, Dean. I always have loved you. It wasn’t only Mackenzie I came home to, but you too. I promise you if you let me that you and our daughter will be the center of my world.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t have to let you. You’ve already proven that when you pulled her and our niece out of that fire.” He kissed him and lifted his hips again.

Castiel smiled. “You do realize if we keep going there’s more of a likelihood of pregnancy, right?”

“And that would be a problem how?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his neck. He shifted his hips yet again and gasped when the Alpha’s cock angled in a different angle, “Because I’m not seeing the problem here.”

Castiel laughed and began moving inside of him again. “All right, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Dean smiled and said, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

Sam sighed as he laid back against the pillows in the bedroom he shared with his Alpha. In fact, Gabriel was laying next to him. They had put Gabby to bed about an hour or so ago and he was feeling restless. Finally he spoke, “This sucks.”

“Um…” Gabriel looked at him and asked softly, “Do you want to elaborate on that or just make me think you’re talking about me?”

“Oh, God, no. It’s not you, Baby.” He sighed. “Anyone but you.”

“Okay. Then what?”

“This isn’t exactly how I pictured spending our first night together.” He exhaled. “I didn’t picture candlelight romance or any of that crap.” He saw the look on Gabriel’s face and said, “I know I deserve it, but I didn’t picture it like this.”

He smiled. “Oh, baby…” he murmured. “This isn’t how I pictured it either, Sweetheart.” He smiled and kissed him gently, careful of the bruises. “How about this? I promise you when we get the greenlight, I’ll see if our dear ol’ brothers can take our baby and I will make love to you until you can’t move…” He shifted the Omega to sitting in his lap and said, “…for several very long hours.”

“Promises, promises,” Sam murmured. He took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him until their mouths met in a softly, passionate kiss.

After several long minutes, Gabriel came up for air and asked him gently, “Let me ask you…have you ever been blown by an Alpha before…?”

His belly knotted with lust as his scent picked up. “No…can’t say that I have.”

“Good,” Gabriel murmured and rolled him gently onto the bed. “I know we can’t have full-on fun right now, but…”

Sam looked into his and saw his eyes shift with adoration and lust. Without a word of confirmation, he unhooked his belt and unsnapped his jeans. He pulled pushed them down and looked at the Alpha. “If you don’t move we can’t…”

Gabriel smiled and took his jeans in his hands. He pulled them off and dropped them to the floor. He looked at the man he loved and asked, “May I take my pants off too?”

“Well, it is only fair,” Sam murmured. “Since I’m going to be naked, you mind as well be too.”

He laughed softly. “Right.” He hopped off the bed and discarded his pants and boxers. He climbed back into the bed and looked at the Omega fully naked. “You look amazing.”

He laughed softly and pulled him to him. “You’re such a bad liar.”

Gabriel took his mouth slowly and only lingered there for a few minutes, before he moved down his neck, then his chest. He groan and watched as the Alpha kissed down his body. “Oh, God, Gabe…”

Gabriel licked around his nipple and then the other. The Omega bucked when he sucked on the nipple. “You know what I heard about an Alpha-Omega connection?”

“What’s that?” he moaned out as his eyes closed.

“That not only connecting intellectually but physically…it can help you heal faster.” He smiled. He looked at the erection and praised whichever of the ancestors that created him. “Oh, Baby…I think I’m going to have lots and lots of fun.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because not only do I get to watch this sexy Omega who is laying in my bed have his first orgasm, but I also get to have this perfection in my mouth.”

He exhaled. “He said it was too big.”

“That’s because he wouldn’t know what to do with it,” he shot back and winked at him. “In case you need to be reminded,” he whispered, “I’m not him.”

“Oh trust me, I know that,” he murmured and gasped when he took him in his hand.

He gently pulled him to a laying position. He took one of the pillows on their bed and propped him up until his hole would be in the right position while he’s lying down. He winked at him.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to make love to you with my hands and my mouth.”

“Gabe, you don’t—”

“Would you stop worrying that I’m doing something against my will here?” he asked. “If I had a problem with it I wouldn’t have asked you if you’d ever been blown before.” A slow sexy smile slid across his lips as he said, “And trust me watching you have your first orgasm will not be a hardship for me.”

Sam laughed softly and nodded. “Okay.”

Gabriel smiled, kissed him, and got comfortable between his legs. He took the Omega in his hand and felt its urgent heat. He felt the power of him in his hand and his belly knotted. He started out slow, pumping him. He heard the long moan and watched him arch up. He positioned himself between his legs and got comfortable. He took his cock into his mouth and Sam groaned.

“Oh, Jesus!” he exclaimed and bucked off. “Gabe…”

He pulled his mouth up and lingered on the tip. He hummed.

“That feels so good, Alpha…so good…” He threw his head back and groaned. He jerked in surprise when he felt the tip of the Alpha’s finger at his opening. “Gabe…”

“Just relax, Sweetheart,” he said and took him back in his mouth. He circled his finger into him, and he felt the Omega relax. “Good boy. You’re such a good Omega,” he encouraged. Using his Slick, Gabriel pressed the finger further into him.

About to his 2nd knuckle, Gabriel worked it in and out of him. Sam felt the sensations slam into him at the same time, but surprisingly it wasn’t fear. No, this was…lust, need, want. 3 sensations he’s never felt before except when he was doing it himself. He threw his head back and screamed when the Alpha took his cock into his mouth. “Oh…Gabe…”

Gabriel worked him with his hand and his mouth as the Omega writhed, screamed and moaned. He felt the man tighten as if he was holding off from releasing. He pushed his finger in all the way and angling it so it hit him in that sensitive spot and he bobbed his head up and down, humming.

Soon, Sam was releasing into the back of his throat and the Omega was screaming with an Orgasm that made him look absolutely beautiful. After he cleaned him up, he moved up his body and kissed him deeply. Sam moaned as their tongues tangled and Gabriel dragged out the kiss. He laid next to him, facing him. He caressed his face. “You coming has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

He laughed softly and wrapped him. “That was amazing…” he murmured. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Um…I’d say I was the lucky one. I got an incredibly fantastic Omega and a beautiful daughter.” He smiled and kissed him. “What more could an Alpha ask for?”

Sam thought about it and smiled, “Well I could think of two things actually, but one that could be mutually beneficial for both of us.”

“Oh, yeah, what’s that?”

“Mating.”

He laughed softly and kissed him long and deep. “Yeah, that would definitely be a good idea. What’s the second?”

“A boy,” he said softly.

He shook his head. “You’re half right. I would love to have another baby with you…but the baby doesn’t have to be a boy. I don’t care if we have a zillion baby girls, Sammy. As long as they are all healthy and you’re okay then that’s all I ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome


End file.
